


The Bodyguard || Blackpink

by in_pariswithlove



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Bisexuality, Bodyguard, Drama & Romance, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Female Character, Purpose, Realistic, Romance, Workplace Relationship, blackpink - Freeform, girlgroup, girlxgirl, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 74,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_pariswithlove/pseuds/in_pariswithlove
Summary: [CURRENTLY ON HIATUS SINCE I’M PUBLISHING ANOTHER WORK]{Rosé x Female Reader}Rated: 14+22-year old Y/N (your name) finds herself thinking often about a bigger purpose. She takes the chance when an offer by her agency is placed that is just beyond perfect for her situation. Y/N meets the wildly popular Kpop music group, Blackpink. Faced with the task of taking care of the members, she finds herself in a difficult situation. Without really meaning to, Y/N becomes a contender in a game of love and growth for the next two months on Blackpink’s tour in North America.©️ in_pariswithlove 2020-2021
Relationships: Blackpink/Reader, Jennie Kim/Reader, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Reader, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Reader, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader
Comments: 41
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Welcome to the first fanfic story that I've ever written! Before getting on with the story, I'd like to say that because this is my first - inevitably I might make a few mistakes. Please don't be afraid to post any comments, opinions, and/or criticisms as long as they are respectful.  
> I love reading and writing, and after reading many stories on Wattpad and other platforms, I found the inspiration within me to create my own. Hopefully readers can join me on this writing journey, and enjoy the highs and lows of the ride.
> 
> (Please read below)  
> Extra stuff to note: The story is mostly written from the perspective of a female, being you (the reader), with Y/N being Your Name. As well as the view of other characters, like members of Blackpink. This will be indicated by their name: (Example: Jennie) and a POV (Point of View).  
> Sometimes a text will be written in italics; this just means you're reading the direct thoughts of a character.
> 
> Extra-extra stuff to note: The story will include some mature subject matter such as...  
> • substance abuse such as alcoholism  
> • violence somewhat  
> • LGBTQ+ community issues  
> • mature language being used (yeah... the F-bomb will be dropped from time to time) 
> 
> Update: There's gonna be some eventual smut for mature readers. A clear warning will be given beforehand for your safety. I don't go into too much detail with the smut— I just include it in the story because the characters are all adults and we need to be realistic.
> 
> Now that I'm done boring you to tears, let's get on with the story!  
> ~ Paris

(Y/N's POV)

Warm sunlight from the outside always seems to find its way to your face as you sleep in your room. Unyieldingly and forcefully, it awakens your senses. Brings consciousness to your sleeping visage. The feeling of warmth and life in such a room where, the only object that actually is alive, does not truly feel so.

You open your eyes to the bright sunlight, groan, and turn over burying your face in a pillow. Today is a special day, where you'll celebrate your younger brother's 16th birthday. That brings a smile to your face. Amir is growing up, into a young man that is finding himself. At the same time though, this annual day brings another round of Mom showering her attention and affection all over him. She tries her very best to make everything perfect. However that effort usually goes into vain when Dad arrives home late, sometimes drunk, other times sober with a lame excuse. The air becomes tense and uncomfortable, and she collapses into an enigma of herself.

You stare at the ceiling, wondering for the millionth time why she stays. Why she continues to make her own life miserable. Reasons have been given before, that, to your ears just sound like excuses. You sigh, and sit up. Check your phone, it's 9:13 AM.

_She stayed because of us, her children._

This same thought lingered in your head again and again. But now as an adult, it's tiring to be around. The daily morning routine commences; fix your bed, brush your teeth, and have breakfast. Since nobody is awake yet on this Saturday morning, you take the time to enjoy the peaceful calm before the storm. Outside the birds are chirping and a slight breeze wafts through the screen of the window.

After breakfast you open your phone to find an email, sent by your agency. This just might be the day, you hope to yourself. You've been looking for a way, an escape of your life to something greater and bigger. As you skim through the writing, you feel your nerves becoming excited and undone. But before you can finish reading, laughter and loud footsteps echo through the hallways of the house.

Of course, the special individual of the day is making such a ruckus. Sighing, the phone becomes shut off and placed on the counter as Amir comes barreling down the stairs. Followed by your mother soon after.

"Oh come on just one kiss! Please don't make me beg" your mom yells. She's already dressed for the day, her hair styled and makeup done. Amir groans and laughs as he circles behind you to dodge her incoming kisses.

"Please don't, one hug is good enough. No really, haha no wait, I'm serious!" Amir exclaims as you turn around to wrap your arms around him, holding him firmly in place. Mom takes this chance to kiss his cheeks multiple times as she coos about him becoming her little man.

"Happy birthday" you say as you smile at your younger brother. Grinning from ear to ear, he says his thanks. After letting him go he scratches the back of his head and puffs his chest.

"You know pretty soon I'll be able to overpower you, doesn't matter if you're a bodyguard" Amir gloats and raises to his full height.

"Yeah I wouldn't count on it" you retort, rolling your eyes and walking away. Going back into your room, you change into workout clothes and gear. Heading out into the morning air, you take a deep breath as you place your headphones on and press play on your phone. Music comes on and you can feel your senses awaken as you go for your morning run.

The push to do better is what consumes your mind, releasing all your worries away. It doesn't matter that while you were about to leave, your mother dramatically sighed and mumbled to herself about people that only care about themselves. Nor did it matter that your dad was nowhere to be seen as he was probably working. Not that you ever knew much about him personally anyway, he was a man of a few words. Somewhere along the line of growing up, a wall was built. Try as you may, but it couldn't be broken down. So the focus was put to the view ahead. The houses of neighbours turned into the green grass of a park, young children laughing at the top of their lungs as they chased around. Then the shadows of a forest took over, minty fresh air with a hint of pine. This feeling is so addictive, like you're strong and on top of the world.

After your run, you take the time to drink some water and continue your workout in the basement of your house. Inside is a room specifically for exercise equipment and a few machines. One hour later and you're sitting on the floor, panting.

By now it was around 11:30 AM, and you take the time to shower and spend the rest of the day preparing the house with Amir and Mom for an evening party. Amir was inviting at least 10 of his friends. Mom invited your grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. Things are truly starting to look up since it’s already the end of the afternoon and no arguments arose between you and Mom. The house is decorated, snacks and refreshments placed about, and uplifting music fills the air. Back in your room, you put on a black fitted dress that just falls at your knees. Hair is styled back into a high ponytail. Lipstick, mascara, and blush to subtly highlight your face. Looking into the mirror, you allow yourself a genuine smile.

_Just once, maybe this year it'll be different. A good different_.  
  


_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove   
All Rights Reserved. 


	2. Chapter 2

Evening falls and soon the continuous sounds of the doorbell ringing, cheers erupting, and high fives are in the air. Laughter and polite conversation, an exciting aura consumes the house. Joining the guests in the living room, you smile and converse. Two of your own friends who are the older siblings of Amir's friends, were invited as well. Laila, a shorter girl with dark curly hair and a cute giggle. Sam, a tall athletic jock with dirty blonde hair, who loves telling bad jokes.

You haven't had a real best friend since high school, but these two are as good as it gets. Sam is also apart of your agency for armed bodyguards and security. The both of you took CPR training classes together at 16. Being paired up was awkward enough but the tension immediately eased when the both of you were struggling together. He had a warm welcoming smile, and while it did take awhile, eventually that same smile was returned on your behalf.

"Don't you think we're a bit old to be partying with some high school kids?" Sam asks with a smirk after giving you a hug. You smile. Oh well, there's a first for everything.

"Clearly Y/N needs us here Sam,' Laila says as she gives you a hug, 'besides, if it gets too boring we can always just sneak out for some real fun." Laila gestures with her hand, as if she’s drinking a shot, then winks at you.

"Of course, although I can't be gone for too long. I'm technically hosting this party with my mom." You exclaim with a laugh. They groan lightheartedly. Soon more guests arrive and the party feels more alive. A buffet was ordered from food delivery and the smell is mouth-watering. Half of the party is outside in the backyard where stringed lights, outdoor furniture, and a campfire was set up. The other half is inside the house on the main floor.

After dinner, a large chocolate layered cake is brought out. Two bright candles, a 1, and a 6 put together to make the number 16. Amir stands tall, a slight pink tinge on his cheeks and a smirk. He looked handsome in his dress shirt, and you can’t help but think of the days when he was just a little toddler trying to take his first steps. He fell again and again, you tried to help him but he took longer than other children his age.

It was Amir's persistence to succeed that resulted in him randomly waddling into your room one day, a huge goofy grin on his face.

•••

The end of the party is near, and everyone is in good spirits. The teenagers are mostly outside, playing popular rap and pop songs on blast while the adults are inside conversing and playing party games like charades. Sam and Laila decide by this point to sneak you out for some booze in Sam's truck. Honestly you don’t hesitate as you all laugh and head out into the night. Suddenly you feel someone tap your shoulder, you turn to see Amir.

"Where you guys going?" He asks.

"Just out for a bit, we need some fresh air" you try for an unsuspecting answer but he just laughs.

"Clearly you're off to drink or get high" Amir says.

"And clearly you're all too young for that shit. So if you'll excuse us. Peace!" Sam yells as he wraps an arm around your shoulder, dragging you along to catch up with Laila.

With your arms wrapped around Sam and Laila you laugh and talk about random things. Especially hilarious things that went on during the party, like the way your uncle told terrible jokes and left an awkward tension in the room. The three of you climb to sit in the back of Sam's truck, opening some cans of beer, and later on, a bottle of rum into plastic cups that becomes mixed with cans of Coke. The summer night air did wonders for your mood, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was both. You feel warm inside, and for the first time in awhile, content with yourself.

•••

By this point your mind is foggy. But nothing, absolutely nothing, was mistaking you from hearing the sound of your father yelling by the house. Memories of the past come flooding back. Your heart lurches in your chest. Dropping your cup, you jump from your seat and start running. Sprinting as fast as you can, down the street to the entrance. And there he is, in all his drunken glory. Yelling at the guests with a reddened face.

"WHO ARE ALL OF YOU?! Get the fuck outta my house!"

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad!" You yell behind him, hoping to draw his attention away from the party. Why was he so angry? He isn't listening to you though, maybe he didn't hear you. Instead he marches inside the house and is yelling for everyone to get out. When people try to talk to him instead of listening to his words, things get violent. One of your uncles, Dad's older brother, the one who told terrible jokes, is trying to calm him down. You walk in behind and see that some of the guests are scared, and rightly so.

_Where is mom in all this?_

You're snapping your head trying to look around the room, but your attention immediately is drawn to what's in front of you as a table full of plates and drinks gets knocked over. Dad pushes his brother into the table. Fuming, he gets back up and pushes him back until fists come out. People gasp and back up.

"Stop it! Both of you, stop it now!" You yell as you try to pull your dad back. He's strong and manages to fend you off, however you come back twice as hard, screaming at him to calm down. You're pulling him back, ready to place him in lock where he's unable to move.

The elbow jab came quick as a light, the initial shock just as quick. Half a second later and you feel yourself knocked to the floor by a mysteriously strong force. The world is tilting in alarming ways. You force yourself onto your hands and knees, willing yourself to see the world right. Another man is yelling and there's a loud crash. You feel nauseous as you look up again to see Sam pinning your father to the floor. Sirens are going off in the distance. Looking up, and there is Mom. Her face says a lot of things, to you especially. It speaks of disappointment and defeat. The glistening shimmers in her eyes, built up tears that threaten to fall.

•••

The house is eerily quiet. Hallways that were once filled with laughter and bass thumping music are now silent. Everyone's gone. There's a huge mess in the house but no one bothers cleaning it up. You're exhausted.

After the whole fiasco of the night finally came to a close, everybody had left and thankfully no charges were placed. You sit at the dining table, sulking over because every drop of alcohol has finally left your system. As you slowly raise your eyes, you're met with his.

His face is not red anymore, but a slight pink. His breathing is steady but heavy. Are those tears in his eyes? It's hard to tell. Tense moments pass by, and still, you're at a loss for words. Finally, Dad speaks up.

"Nobody told me that it was my own son's birthday. My own son, he's 15. Can you believe that?" He somehow forces a chuckle out. Immediate disgust washes over your face.

"If you were actually around to pay any attention, then you'd know." You firmly say. A deep sigh escapes his lips.

"All these people, they care about Amir and love him so much. But get this,' he smirks and leans back, 'as soon as his own father. Me. As soon as I walked in, that big goofy ass smile of his just disappears. Just like magic, poof!" He says as he gestures an explosion with his hands.

"Poof," you mutter to yourself. Staring at the empty space between your hands and his, you think about the invisible barrier in between you both that somehow can never be breached.

_How am I even related to you? How is it that my father is a self destructive, angry, mess-of-a-man that only pushes his pain onto others? When I could never even imagine hurting someone I love?_

Tonight though, it feels like something has clicked. Rightly into place. Steeling yourself, you look up directly into his eyes. Unyielding and forcefully looking into them.

"Leave my mother, leave Amir, and leave me. Don't come near us ever again. We're your family,' your voice is threatening to break, 'but all you've ever done is hurt us and cause us traumatic pain. I can't live like this anymore, not with you at least."

He considers this for a moment, and then says, "I guess you're just going to have to leave then."

You aren't even surprised, nor even betrayed, nor hurt. You're just tired. So unbelievably tired. "I was offered a job, where I travel across the country with my clients as a bodyguard. It might become international. At first I wasn't sure, being gone for a long time, but now... I will. I'll leave." You say with a resolved look on your face. He doesn’t look you in the eyes anymore, he doesn’t say anything at all. Taking this as your cue to leave, you stand up and walk around the table to head to the stairs.

Before you leave, you stop in your tracks and swiftly turn to look at him one last time.

"He's turned 16 by the way. Not 15, your son Amir celebrated his 16th birthday tonight."

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving Dad to settle in your room, you find yourself just staring at the wall. After awhile, your eyes land on a small picture of you and Dad. You were maybe 5 years old, on your first day of school. He was kneeling next to you, with a hand wrapped around your shoulder, a big grin that reminds you of Amir, and in his free hand, a big thumbs up.

You were quite nervous on your first day, honestly you cried on the way in your parents car. But Dad had calmed you down, told you there was nothing to be scared of. You'd make lots of friends and learn all kinds of cool things. You just needed to take the first step and try. As you lay your head on your pillow, tears silently fall. Curling up into a ball with the blanket way up over your head to shut the world out. Somehow, sleep was found with one lingering thought in your head.

_I'm going to take that first step. But this time, on my own._

•••

The next two weeks flew by in an odd blur. While the job was offered to you specifically, measures still needed to be set in place. You attended meetings with officials and training evaluations. Your ability to protect an individual was tested, but then the next day with multiple individuals. No matter, the job was offered for a reason.

Since graduating from high school you had taken a program of learning to become a professional bodyguard for a few years, and almost always came out top of the class. Your only other worthy competition was Sam. As a young child through your adolescent years you took up martial arts, boxing, and self defence classes. Even at school you joined the sports teams and dance classes, making many friends and good memories through it.

There was always a drive to push yourself, to become better. Maybe you were a perfectionist, but what's wrong with that? People respected you, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

About a week and a half in, you joined a meeting to see a team of bodyguards wearing the same uniform as you. Smiling to yourself you take your seat and make polite conversation since you’re already acquainted with some of them.

"I got a quick glance into one of the files the officials were holding. Some girl group, they looked Asian." A guy named Kevin explained with a smirk. He was tall and lean with dark hair pulled back into a high bun, and most noticeably, Asian himself since his family was from Vietnam. 

So, it was a celebrity type of gig. That means loud concerts and fan meets, trying to keep off a hoard of fans. It's different, but interestingly worth a try.

As the meeting commences, you’re joined by not only officials of your own agency but also of another. Men and women in suits holding briefcases, apparently they’re from a group called YG Entertainment. They had come looking for a partnership, a team of bodyguards for an upcoming tour of North America by their music group. They had insufficient numbers of security themselves and needed other agencies to give a hand. You were to join them on their tour for the next two months.

Confidential copies of files were placed in your hands and you can’t help but immediately skim through. The music group was from South Korea, all girls that looked not much older than you. Basic information on the girls was given. You learned of their real names, ages, weight, height, eye colour, and languages spoken. They all seemed to know English apart from the multiple other languages they could speak; that's impressive. There were 4 girls in total, and you notice how pretty they are.

_Funny how these girls are about my age, yet in a completely different world. A glamorous world full of attention. I don't think I could handle all that._

"I know them. They're Blackpink!" A woman in front of you excitedly whispers to her friend. Now that she mentions it, the name does ring a bell. You remember coming across the name a couple times on social media and popular videos on YouTube. A few of the parties you've ever attended had Kpop music. Although you weren't a big fan, you could understood the appeal of it.

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	5. Chapter 5

It only makes sense that you stalk their online profiles and music for at least a few hours at home. You click around on your laptop, searching their music on YouTube. Surprisingly it was very recent that they only just released their first official album.A while before that, they promoted a pre-release single called 'How You Like That.' Insanely enough, the recent official video had at least 500 million views on Youtube. So why are they such a popular group?

The answer becomes clear when you watch some of their official music videos. The songs were from their EP's, and are very fun to listen to. They even collaborated with some well known American artists such as Lady Gaga and Dua Lipa. Each song seems better than the last, and more addictive the more you listen. A lot was spent on their music videos, capturing your attention the whole time. The most popular one currently was 'DDU-DU DDU-DU' with well over a billion views on YouTube. You couldn't help yourself as you watched their popular dance videos, iconic concert videos ( _they were at Coachella???_ ), heck even some hilarious 'crack' videos that fans made.

_Huh, their fan base is called the 'Blinks.'_

You just chuckle at that, it’s pretty clever and cute. Each girl seems to have her own personality and style, and is very beautiful in her own way. It becomes easy to learn their stage names: Rosé, Jisoo, Lisa, and Jennie. And it’s hard to choose just one to like more than the others, people shouldn't be biased anyways. That wouldn't be fair to the other members.

You feel yourself genuinely liking them, they have such infectiously sweet personalities. A quick glance at your phone and you realize it's almost two in the morning.

_Oh shit._

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved._


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning becomes a rush to get your life together. You stayed up late the previous night, thus resulting to sleeping in the next morning. Quickly you hop in the shower and jump from side to side as cold water assaults your body.   
  


_Oh well, at least I'm fully awake now._

Breakfast is skipped in favour of applying some makeup to your tired face and styling your medium-long hair in a half up/half down look. Looks good enough. Jogging to your car with your coffee and bag in hand, you then drive off to the agency.

Sam grins as he notices you speed walking in. You're a good 20 minutes late. He's by the receptionist desk, sweet talking the young female employee. "Wakey wakey Y/N!' He calls out with a smirk, 'You look great!"

"Likewise" you retort with a roll of your eyes and an uncontainable smile. There's some commotion going on by the seats near the entrance to your right, but you're too preoccupied with being late. After a glance at the small crowd you swerve to the left and make a beeline to the hallway for the locker change room.

The locker room is just in view as you reach the hallway corner. That is until you feel a body slammed against you. Luckily, your balance isn't easily thrown off and you stagger backwards a bit. The girl however, isn't as lucky. She ends up tripping over her own leg and is falling to the floor.

"Woah!" You yell as you grab her by the arms and she's caught. Time seems to stand still for a second as your eyes meet hers. She's very pretty, and somewhat familiar. Quickly glancing down you awkwardly chuckle and mention you're sorry. "A-are you okay?" You ask.

"Oh I'm sorry! Haha yeah I am,' she says as she's embarrassed. 'That was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." You notice an Australian accent in her voice.

"Oh me neither" you exclaim. Looking up into her eyes again, you can feel your face heating up. Her long hair is light with a purplish tinge, and her cheeks are tinted pink, like rosy cheeks. Then it clicks.

"Y-you're..." you can barely get it out.

"Do you know where I can find the bathroom? I'm in a bit of an emergency." She says with a giggle.

"It's just down that hallway to your left,' you tell her with a pointed finger, 'yep."

"Thank you." She smiles and quickly bows her head. Nodding your head back at her, you smile and turn. The whole situation is making you nervous all over. As you make your way to the locker room, your eyes widen.  
  


_That's her! Rosé! It's got to be one of the members of Blackpink!_

Hardly able to believe it, you open the door to the locker room and run inside.

_Did that really just happen?_

Wasn't it just last night that you were watching a video full of clips of this same girl, adorably stuffing her mouth with a variety of foods? She looked like a chipmunk; the thought just makes you giggle.

•••

(Rosé's POV)

Running into somebody and potentially falling on my face was not the way I wanted to start my busy morning. Especially such a pretty girl. She looked around my age.

_Great_.

A quick notice at her bag told me that she was an employee, maybe a bodyguard? Most likely one in training. They don't hire people that young do they? I continue to think about the random girl even as I find my way to the bathroom. She looked very sweet. Almost innocent-looking. I shake my head and chuckle as I enter one of the stalls.

•••

Joining the other members of my group again, I tell them what happened to me earlier. "Guess what my smart-ass just did." I say and they laugh as I tell them the embarrassing story.

"Of course you did" Jennie exclaims with an emphasis on the words 'of course.'

"You say she was a girl about our age?' Lisa questions with a grin, I nod. 'Is she cute?"

"Aishhh Lisa" Jisoo smacks her on the arm.

"I think she works here. But she's young though, probably a trainee." I mention to them. They nod and turn as our manager calls us over. We're here because we are to welcome a new small team of professional bodyguards that will accompany us on our tour in North America. It's important that we get to know them and vice-versa. While we will have large teams of security for our concerts, a trustworthy elite team is needed for getting to and from places.

A tour like this is vital. Our popularity in the west is sky-rocketing. I'm more than excited to explore new cities in North America and meet new blinks, our loving fans. We did tour around the previous year, playing for shows like Coachella in California, or in Atlanta, Georgia. But not that many as we'd like.

Now our much awaited album has been released for our return to the music industry. A giant busy schedule awaits us in the form of interviews, fan meets, rehearsals, concerts, and photo-shoots. Two months is a long time to be away from home, but I believe in myself and my girls.

Finally we're led to a private meeting room. Some officials greet us and I notice our team of bodyguards are already standing in a row from behind them. I stand on tip toe to get a good look and awkwardly smile. They're mature looking. Standing tall, strong, and serious. Good, hopefully they can get their job done efficiently.

A door in a corner of the room that I hadn't noticed before suddenly opens swiftly. A young woman in uniform is sneaking in, she glances to see if anyone is watching. More specifically to see if her boss has noticed her. He hasn't, he's too busy talking with the other officials in suits. The loud commotion in the room allows her to remain undetected.

Sighing in relief she quickly comes in and quietly lodges herself between two large male bodyguards. I have to hold my hand to my mouth to stop from bursting out with laughter. I can't help the goofy grin on my face.

_It's her. The pretty girl I bumped into earlier in the hall._

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved._


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/N's POV)

_Oh man. Hopefully nobody has noticed me._

You're definitely late for the meeting and you know it. By the time you managed to change in the locker room and find your way to the meeting room, there was already loud conversation and movement inside. Thankfully as you tiptoed in with your face blushing beet red, none of the officials had noticed. They all had their backs turned and the noise was just loud enough to mask the sound of the door being closed.

There is much more people than usual today. The number of people in the meeting room seems to grow by the day, but now it's almost like a party. Quickly your eyes find the backs of Sam and Kevin standing side by side, as well as three other bodyguards all standing in a neat row. So much for professionalism. It was just a given that the smallest, and besides Sam, youngest bodyguard came in late. The only other female guard was a 38 year old woman named Tanya, who glares at you as you walk in. Tanya is a woman with curly hair in a bun and dark skin, she is also quite strict. But you know better, she treated you like her own and took you under her wing as soon as you joined the agency. For now though, she's mentally scolding you.

You mouth the word sorry, with your hands up in defeat. Tanya sighs and shakes her head. You then squeeze in between Sam and Kevin. Kevin smirks at you and steps to his left to make room, while Sam discreetly pokes at your side. You try to swat his hand away but then he just leans in to whisper, "nice one. You're never late Y/N, how is it that today of all days you're late?"

"What do you mean? Why is today so special?" You whisper back as you look up at him. His head nods to the crowd in front of you. Your eyes follow the direction but you still can't seem to understand why. Then you catch the unmistakable light purplish hair, and the three other beautiful girls standing together.

_Oh. That's why._

Rosé is grinning at you, and you feel your eyes widen like they did before in the hall. The blush on your face is unmistakably obvious. You allow yourself a smile and nod at her. She mouths the word hi and excitedly waves. Before you can return the gesture, your boss turns around to face the team again. You stand straight and your face becomes serious.

If the boss has noticed you or not, he doesn't say anything regardless. He just continues to walk up and down your team. He lingers for a second in front of you though, and you can feel a sweat start to build on your forehead. He just turns and faces the other officials. "This is your team. The six fine men and women you see here are some of the best of the best at this agency. Rest assured they will ensure the safety of the girls, and that is a fact." The boss exclaims.

Your eyes accidentally meet Rosé's at least three times as your boss continues to explain the details. The excitement within you is building when you realize that she's talking to the other girls and they grin as they look at you too. Rosé must have told them about the embarrassing rendezvous you both shared earlier. Keeping in mind that you must remain professional, you just give them a nod with a hint of a smile. Then turn your gaze back to your boss. 

In about half an hour the girls will leave to be prepped and styled before a televised interview. Two guards are needed to be in the vehicle with them, the other four will follow in another vehicle and escort them safely to the building as there will most likely be a large crowd.

Today seems to be like a test trial before the real deal. Two months of touring the cities of North America. Getting the girls safely to and from each location everywhere they go. Interviews, rehearsals, concerts, fan meets, photo shoots, etc. It's a chance to travel and a chance to focus on something else rather than your own worries, so you're more than willing to go.

Your boss motions with his hand for your team to come forward and give your respects to the girls of Blackpink. You all walk forward in unison and bow your heads low. As you all come back up, you greet the girls with a hello and a polite smile. You try to name each girl in the order they are standing in.

The shortest but oldest girl of the group is Jisoo on your left. She has medium-length, wavy, dark hair and a lovely smile that greets you. It strikes you how much of a visual beauty this girl is, and if you didn’t know any better, you’d think she was some supermodel. The second girl is the tallest out of the four, and one you’ve already been acquainted with by accident. Rosé gives a heart-warming smile as your eyes meet. You feel a warm rush in your face and try to remain calm, but she makes you nervous.

Jennie, the third girl and one on your right, is a bit shorter than Rosé. Her dark brunette hair falls in beach curls over her chest and brings out her pretty eyes marked with black, winged, eyeliner. She seemed a bit intimidating at first with her serious gaze and crossed arms, but those thoughts fade when you meet. Jennie greets you with an adorable smile and looks you right in the eyes as she speaks, trying to make you feel comfortable in such a situation. Last but not least, the furthest girl on your right, and youngest of the four is Lisa. She’s the same age and tall in height like Rosé but that’s where the similarities end. Her features are distinctive from other members of the group since she’s from Thailand. The first thing you notice is her big, beautiful eyes that appear both warm and kind. Lisa wears her brunette hair styled with bangs, which probably accounted for why you initially noticed her eyes. She starts off with a compliment after saying hello and makes you feel welcome right away.

Maybe it's just in your head, but it seems that they're looking at you more than the other guards.

•••

The door to a large black van is opened and the members of Blackpink climb inside. You wait until they've all entered before safely closing the door behind. Kevin is already inside sitting in the very back, while the girls sit in the middle. You open the front passenger door and sit next to the designated driver. After greeting each other, you tell him of your destination and he starts the car.

Looking down at your shoes, you think about how the girls might make things difficult, as in easily distracting you. However, the reminder comes again to your head.

_I'm here as a professional. I'm here to protect these girls from any and all dangers. Each of their lives have been entrusted to my hands. I'll be damned if I see a single scratch on any of them._

You look up again and survey your surroundings. Outside is a road full of traffic and bustling streets of people, it's almost the afternoon by now and a lunch rush is in the air.

"I'm thinking this outfit is perfect for a post, I haven't updated my Insta in awhile." You hear Jennie say to the other girls as she shows them the picture on her phone. This almost makes you laugh. It hasn’t even been 24 hours yet since her last post on Instagram.

Rosé chooses this time to finally speak to you. "Hey, I'm sorry but I never got your name." Your head turns as you realize she's talking to you.

"Hm? Oh, I'm Y/N.' You tell her. "I'm also sorry about before. I almost got you hurt on my first day when I'm supposed to be doing the exact opposite." Her eyes widen as she remembers and laughs. What a cute laugh.

"No-no, that was my fault. It's okay, your job officially starts now anyway." She exclaims sweetly.

"You know, you're younger than any of the other bodyguards we've ever had,' you hear Lisa say, 'usually they're much older." You look in the rearview mirror to see Kevin's reaction.

"Well that's not very nice" he jokes. This makes everyone laugh and you shake your head. Lisa turns back and tries to apologize but the damage was already done.

You blush and look down, "I know. You must have thought I was a trainee or something, but don't let my age worry you all. I'm fully capable and have experience. I'll show you that you can trust me." They nod, looking impressed.

"So, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking." Jennie pipes up.

"Do you have an Insta?" Jisoo excitedly says.

_They're so adorable and kind._

"Haha, that's alright. I'm 22. And uh,' you look back at Kevin for confirmation, 'I do have one. I'm not sure if I can give it though." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Should be okay, as long as you're comfortable with it." He answers. The girls all look at you expectantly. How does one say no? You chuckle and pull out your phone.

"I'm on private though, not sure if you guys would want to follow me anyway." You say as you pull up your profile.

"Well of course we wanna follow you! And don't worry, we have our list of people we follow private in our secret accounts. You won't be questioned about it or have random people requesting." Lisa tells you. This makes you blush even more and it's becoming harder to hide. At least the windows are tinted black and they'd have to crane their neck to see your reflection in the rearview mirror.

You tell them your handle and Jennie shows her phone. "Is this the one?" She asks.

"Uhh yeah, that's the one." You answer and smile. Soon you're accepting their follow requests and following them back. Maybe it would be embarrassing for them to see your personal profile, but you didn't think you had any embarrassing pictures anyway. Even if you were on private, you still only showed pictures of highlights in your life. The earliest picture dates back to a couple years when you were 18. High school graduation and prom. Nothing prior, so thankfully, nothing embarrassing. A selfie every now and then was shown, pictures of your family on vacation, a couple parties, sports events, and even one of Sam. His face was red from falling in the snow and laughing while holding a hand at the camera to stop you from taking the picture. You managed to catch him anyway in just the right time to make him look even more flattering than usual. His blonde hair that was usually combed over fell in front of his eyes. 

"Is that your boyfriend?" Rosé asks, you notice her usually high voice has dropped lower.

"No, he's one of my closest friends." You confirm with her.

"Oh." She smiles again and the other girls giggle.

"He looks familiar. Wait, isn't he one of our guards?" Jisoo asks.

"Yeah actually. He's one of the guards in the vehicle behind ours. He must have looked pretty serious today huh? Well, little warning, he tells terrible jokes and will annoy you. But he means well." You smile to yourself as countless memories of the past come to mind.

The most recent post is a series of group pictures at Amir's 16th birthday. The first slide was of everyone at the party trying to fit in one photo, the next was of you posing with Sam and Laila (you all were a bit tipsy but the picture came out nicely). The last slide was of you, Amir, and Mom. All smiling and standing together with the grand cake in front of you.

The girls make polite comments and ask questions. You explain that the young handsome boy standing next to you is your baby brother, eliciting a big aww in unison.

Too soon did the van already reach your destination. The girls are so nice, and you feel yourself wanting to become closer with them. But where is the direct line between professional and personal?

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lights! Camera... and we're rolling!"

You stand at a small distance from the girls, at the side of the stage behind a curtain as they each mentally prepare themselves for their interview. Jisoo is last in their line, so you can see her pacing around in a mini circle looking up and down, muttering something under her breath. Rosé stands in front of her, impatiently tapping her foot and playing with her fingers. There's a real audience, all cheering and the lights go up. The television hosts' voice is clear as day as he excitedly greets the audience and starts to warm them up with some jokes. Soon the time will come for him to introduce Blackpink.

"Jisoo!" Rosé says something else to her, but it's most likely in Korean so you can't understand. From what you can make out though, it seems like she's telling her to stop pacing because Jisoo pauses and nods. You see her breathing get erratic and she's trembling.

_Something's not right._

You come up from behind and place a gentle hand on her shoulder, Jisoo turns to look at you. "Is everything okay?" You ask.

"Hm? Oh, uh yeah." She tries for a smile but it's clearly unconvincing. She quickly glances up and down.

"Hey, you'll be okay. Hm?' You look her in the eyes and calmly speak to her. 'Almost everyone in the audience is a blink, they love you already. The girls are here with you, so you aren't alone. Just take a deep breath." You practice a pattern of slow deep breathing with her, a technique learned from dealing with your own anxiety before. Jisoo sighs and follows your lead. After a minute she seems to feel somewhat better. " _Gwaenchanh-a_ " you try your best to perfect the accent. Her eyes widen at you and you feel the corners of your mouth tilting up. "My Korean is good huh?" You ask. She giggles and you grin.

"Where did you learn?" Jisoo whispers. You just shrug.

"On the internet. I started learning when they told me I was working for Blackpink." You whisper back to her. This brings a smile to her face, bringing her mood up. "See? You're smiling, now go on. You got this!" You flash Jisoo an award-winning smile and excitedly put two thumbs up as she starts to move forward with the girls.

Jisoo adorably giggles even more and has a hop in her step as the curtains open and she steps into the stage spotlight. The loud clapping and cheers from the audience is all you can hear for a good minute. A few people in the crowd are even screaming their names. You back up to go watch the monitor nearby the other guards.

You wonder what was even bringing on the panic attack from Jisoo. Usually she's able to keep such composure in front of an audience and on camera. Really she should have been used to it by now. But then again, that's what you're supposed to think when you're watching from the perspective of the audience. A lot of things go on in a person's head that you know nothing about. She has a whole private life that she rarely shares. You decide not to judge her.

All four girls look quite gorgeous in their outfits. The styles and colours compliment each other. They're aesthetically pleasing to the eye and therefore, make the girls look even more good. You think back to previously in the day when the girls were being prepped and readied. Outfits were being tried on for the best combination. You stood with Tanya much further back in a corner. When it was clear that you and Tanya weren't needed in the room, you both started to make your way out the door.

"What do you think of this Y/N?" You turned to see Rosé in a slim, gorgeous, white dress that hugged her curves and stopped just above her knees. Her hair was up in a messy bun, but wow. Your eyes widened a little.

"Wow, that looks really good on you." You genuinely said and smiled.

"You think so? Hm, I just might choose this one then." Rosé replied as you nodded at her. She kept glancing at you as you made your way out the door, trailing behind Tanya.

After waving at the audience, the members of Blackpink each take turns greeting the host with a hug. Then they take their respective seats. Greetings are said and the host compliments the girls, telling them they look fantastic. You smile at their nervousness, which quickly becomes composed as the host starts to ask questions.

He asks them how they're feeling, congratulates them on their new album's success in North America. They took over the global charts yet again. This isn't their first time in America though. Jennie jokes about the food proportion sizes, comparing them to South Korea and even New Zealand. Rosé adds in from her experience living in Australia. The conversation then turns to where each of the members were raised. Rosé was born in New Zealand but moved to Australia with her family when she was eight. Jennie was born and raised in South Korea but moved to New Zealand at the age of ten. Lisa was born and raised in Thailand. And Jisoo was born and raised in South Korea. Yet somehow each of these girls who came from different backgrounds, auditioned and joined the same company as trainees to form what is now known as Blackpink. 

You already knew most of the information that was being told since you did some of your own research. There is still a lot left to learn though. Sam nudges your side. "You know, I think they're growing on me a little." He exclaims. You look up at him, his eyes are still glued to the monitor.

"Yeah, same here." You reply and look back at the screen, feeling a small blush form on your cheeks.

•••

After taking a small break on some seats with a cup of water, you come back in time to hear the host asking about their dating life. You wonder if that's appropriate to ask or even allowed.

"As trainees it was apart of our contract to have a dating ban. We were young though so I'd say it was a good thing. It allowed us to focus more on our work and careers." Rosé explains to the host.

_That makes sense._

You wonder if you could have handled such a rule as a young teenager. Clearly not because you remember having countless crushes, on both guys and girls alike. Often your girl crushes ended up being on celebrities, but every once in awhile a pretty girl would shake you up. Only a few times had you been in a real relationship. You’ve even fell in love once. But that was the past, and most of the time, high school relationships don't last. Since starting your program as a bodyguard, you never saw the need for dating. Maybe it was because you didn't find anyone that made a real impression on you, or maybe you were just too closed off yourself. Whatever the reason, you don't mind that much.

"I see, but what about nowadays? I know that you all have no shortage when it comes to admirers." The host says. The girls giggle and blush at his compliment, but they hesitate. They're not quite sure what to say since interviewers don't usually ask them about this.

"I'd say with the rate at which our careers are heading, it's quite tough to consider dating. We have very busy schedules." Lisa finally answers.

"I did hear about something that happened in the previous year. That little something had to do with you Jennie." The host exclaims and focuses on her. Jennie's eyes widen as she realizes what he's referring to.

"Hm?" She raises her eyes in question.

"I mean with you and a member from another Kpop group, Exo. Kai is his stage name, right? Can you give us some insight on what happened?" The host asks, he's pushing for an answer. You can see Jennie shifting around in her seat, trying to find the right words to say.

"I-uh, yeah. We were confirmed to be dating awhile back, but eventually we broke up. It's like Lisa said, we both had very busy schedules and not enough time for each other. It was a mutual agreement between us to end the relationship." Jennie answers. Her voice wavers a little at the end, but she keeps her gaze focused and her face calm.

"I understand,' the hosts face softens at her words, 'it's quite tough isn't it?" You think maybe he's referring to being a celebrity in general. And undeniably, it is true. It's tougher because as a celebrity your private life is often put out for the world to see and judge.

"Yes,' Jennie answers, 'that isn't to say though that we didn't know what we were walking into. We knew what we signed up for and the possible risks that came with it." Her words are quite matter-of-fact, but to you they sound like they had been rehearsed a thousand times.

"Yeah,' Rosé continues, 'we do think we'll be in relationships someday. It's a given. Even myself, I would like to be married one day." She has a genuine smile when she looks into the camera, directly into your eyes. Something stirs in your chest. You shift around uncomfortably, suddenly very aware of yourself and your actions.

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	9. Chapter 9

(Jennie's POV)

"Yahhh they look so cute together! You can't tell me nothing's ever happened between them in the past. I mean really, watch the way he's looking at her!" I tell the girls excitedly.

We're watching Y/N and our other guard, Sam. Supposedly they're just friends, to me it seems like there might be something more. They're sitting together at a table near ours, dressed undercover as a young couple having dinner together. While they are far enough to be giving us some space at this restaurant to chill, they're also close enough to be in view to watch us like hawks. If needed be during an emergency, one of them can call for backup at the press of a button.

Y/N is wearing a black one-piece jumpsuit with a bare back, and black high heels. She looks really good.

Sam's outfit compliments hers. He's wearing a stylish leather coat with a dress shirt underneath, and dress pants. His shoes are worn with the ankles slightly showing, European style. He looks just as good.

Together they look like a hot young couple, out on a date at a classy restaurant. Drinking red wine and conversing, the candles highlighting their faces and twinkling eyes.

"They do look cute. I mean, Sam's pretty handsome. He's even much taller than her." Jisoo gushes.

"Oh please, it's just because they're out on a fake date right now that they look so good. They're supposed to look like a couple. Earlier today they looked normal. Just good friends." Rosé mutters and rolls her eyes.

"I don't know about that. He teases her a lot and gives her such a warm smile. It's adorable really." Lisa replies.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you guys but I saw them in the hallway today when we were getting ready for the interview. Sam snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder so when she turned around, he jumped in her face, and yelled boo! The look on her face was hilarious. She was scolding him but laughing at the same time, smacking his arms and chest." I recall to the girls. They giggle and swoon, saying aww.

"Maybe they are together, maybe they just aren't saying anything for personal reasons." Lisa exclaims.

"Maybe,' Rosé admits, 'how do you think they became so close? There's even a picture of him on her Instagram."

"Why don't we find out then? Let's call them over and ask." Jisoo proposes.

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea. That's rude." Rosé replies to her.

"It's a great idea,' I say, 'I'll wave them over." I stick my hand out at Y/N, giving her direct eye contact, trying to catch her attention. Rosé is trying to tell me no but the girls just giggle and help me. Almost immediately Y/N notices and stands up, Sam follows her lead.  
  


(Y/N's POV)

You notice Jennie waving her hand in your direction, seeming like she needed something. Notifying Sam with just one word he nods and follows your lead as you briskly walk over to the girls table. It didn't seem like anybody was bothering the girls but rather that Jennie just needed to ask for something. You turn to Sam, "it's alright, I'll handle this one" you say to him. He trusts your judgement more than he trusts himself, so it didn't take him a second of hesitance to nod and sit back down.

Heading to the table, you ask Jennie if everything is okay. She smiles sweetly and nods. "Oh no, we're just fine." She says.

"Hmm okay..." you reply, suddenly conscious of the other girls eyeing you mischievously.

"But we do want to ask you something, if you don't mind." Jennie narrows her eyes. Then she pats the empty spot on the couch next to her. You raise your eyebrows.

"Well I don't want to intrude. This is your night to celebrate together." You exclaim with your hands up. They just laugh.

"No no it's all good! Just sit with us for a sec." Lisa says. You just shrug and decide to join them.

"Well alright, but not for long." You tell them. As soon as you sit down next to Jennie though and look up, four pairs of eyes are watching you directly.

"So, how did you and Sam get so close?" Jennie asks you. You gulp, feeling your face start to become warm. The corners of your mouth are tilting up without your permission.

"What do you mean by close? He's just a good friend of mine. If you mean because of this evening, then I should remind you we're on duty and are undercover." You answer her. She smirks at your answer.

"It's a bit hard to ignore that you two look hella good together,' Jennie replies, 'he teases you and it seems like he's flirting." A confused look comes across your face and Jennie explains what she means. She saw you two in the hallway when you both thought nobody was around. Sam took the time off to mess and joke with you a little.

You just laugh at her words. "Ah, you're basing it off that? Bit of a stretch don't you think?' You say. Rosé is looking down but glances up when she hears your reply. 'It's unfortunate that you saw that, we're supposed to remain professional since we're on duty. But I guess we're only human. And because he's been a close friend of mine for years now, we joke around a lot. We're close because I've known him since high school. After joining the training program for our agency together, we became like brother and sister."

Jennie sits back in realization and Rosé starts to laugh with Lisa. You pick off a piece of cake that Rosé was eating for dessert. "Well, I see that your question has been taken care of. Let me know if you need anything else." You say as you make your way to stand up and leave. Smirking to yourself, you saunter back to your table with Sam.

_The nerve of these girls, really._

Sam notices your smirk and raises his eyebrows in question. "They just asked me the most hilarious, yet inappropriate question." You explain.

"What's that?" He asks.

"They asked how you and I became so close. Apparently we look hella good together." You put an emphasis on the words, hella good. Raising your hands and bending two fingers each to make imaginary quotation marks. Sam's eyes widen and he starts grinning.

"I guess we do,' he leans back in his seat giving you the eyes, 'I mean we are pretty hot." He says. This just makes you scoff and laugh. You both temporarily blush.

"I explained that we became close over the training program together, you're like my brother." You exclaim and grin at him. Sam smiles, nodding his head a few times.

"Rightly so. I guess the girls should be done by now right? We ought to get them back to their suite." Sam says. You both then decide to call the waiter to pay for the bill. As you begin to pull out your wallet from your purse, Sam places his hand on yours. "That's okay, the gentleman should handle it."

You just look at him. "What? No, don't be stupid. I'll pay for myself let's just spli-" he interrupts again.

"I got it babe. We're on a date aren't we?" He flirts and starts grinning mischievously. You laugh and shake your head. "I'm serious." Sam says. Then proceeds to pay for the bill and you both get the girls.

•••

After dropping the girls back safely in their hotel suite, you say goodnight to Sam at the agency and make your way back home in your car. Tonight you had to pack for tomorrow was a travelling day. The start of the tour.

Your fingers drum rhythmically on the steering wheel as you sit in traffic, listening to the radio.

_Today was absolutely crazy and eventful. I can't believe all of that really happened. Maybe when I go to sleep tonight and wake up tomorrow, I'll be waking up from a whole dream._

While it may have seemed like a dream, you don't want it to be. You want to spend more time with these girls and get closer to them. Become really great friends. Well, the whole thing with Rosé was different though... you shake your head to clear it. Not possible.

And what was that thing about you and Sam? Clearly the girls were riled up from earlier on when the interviewer had asked them about their dating life. It's only natural that they became curious about yours. You love Sam, but in a platonic way. Obviously there's nothing else to it. He likes to joke about a relationship with you sometimes, but in a _eww, you? Gross!_ kind of way so you never thought about it seriously.

You and Sam had grown close over the years, to the point where you can finish each other's sentences and easily guess what the other is thinking. During high school this wasn't the case. You just knew each other because of the CPR class, but it did become the case after joining the same bodyguard training program. He pushed you when you needed it most and supported you when you needed a shoulder to cry on. Eventually you did the same for him. Sam's one of the few rare individuals in your life that holds such a place. He brings a feeling of trust and loyalty, and most of all, safety. You didn't think that feeling was possible from a male figure ever since you drifted from your Dad, nonetheless Sam is a much better option.

The thought makes you teary eyed. Shaking your head you chuckle and rub your eyes. You drive on in the night and sing along to the radio. Outside, there is a full moon and bright twinkly stars that adorn the night sky like jewels on a crown.

  
  
 _The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	10. Chapter 10

You open your window to see that it's starting to rain outside in the night. Not a loud, windy, storm but rather a warm, summery, drizzle. Soft, sweet, and makes a person think of all the things in the world that are good and pure. Inhaling the sweet fragrance wafting in and watching your fingers rest on the windowsill, you sigh.

_If everyday could be like today, I would be the happiest girl in the world._

While you know that this is the most ridiculous of requests, you let yourself indulge for a moment in the delusional fantasy. However your thoughts become interrupted when you hear a knock at the door.

"Y/N?" You hear Amir's voice. Turning around, you see him standing by the door that was left ajar. He glances around to look at your suitcase and bags of luggage. Then he smiles, but it's of a different kind, more sad than happy really.

Tonight you're feeling sentimental so you tell him to come in. Amir enters the room, pushes a pile of your clothes to the side and sits down on the edge of your bed. "Is everything okay?" You ask him. He gives you that same smile again.

"Yeah. Honestly though, I should be asking you that question." He answers. You slowly walk over to him and sit next to him on the bed.

"What do you mean?" You ask.

"I mean, you're leaving. Home. You're leaving home for the first time and we probably won't see you again for another two months. Now I get why you took the job, don't get me wrong. But aren't you at least a little bit scared?" Amir replies, his eyes reach yours. Wow, you haven't had a mature talk like this with him in a while. You sigh and take a few moments to consider your answer.

"I-I know. I'm going to miss you and Mom. I don't want to leave you two alone, but I'm happy knowing that you at least have each other. While I am very nervous about being far from home for a long time, I'm not the type of person to quit easily. I don't want to quit. I actually had an unforgettable day today." You say. Amir raises his eyes in question and you explain your day to him. Reiterating the most exciting parts with great detail, and as you explain he follows you word for word and laughs right on cue.

You grin at him and can't help feeling nostalgic. As children Amir annoyed you the most, but he also loves you the most. The evidence was clear on the nights that he would sneak into your room at night to curl up in bed with you. Amir tried his best to comfort you but you always ended up comforting him. That's just the way it is with being a protective older sibling. You dried each other's tears and talked about the crazy events of the day that happened because of Dad.

That thought makes you sad. To see that Amir is growing up so fast, maturing quickly beyond his years because of the traumatic pain that has forced him to do so.

Amir looks at you, but he already knows what you're thinking. You don't even need to say it for him to understand. He just pulls you in for a hug and your eyes get teary as you both sigh.

After a couple moments of silence, Amir speaks up again. "We'll be okay. Me and Mom, you don't need to worry about us. I'll take care of her, especially from him."

The vibrations of his words break through each of your defences built and bury themselves deep within the cracks of your heart. It hurts so much to hear them. Slowly, you pull back to look at his determined face. Why does it look like he's a grown adult already? Somehow, you feel a bit defensive.

"Don't put that much pressure on yourself. You're still young, okay? Mom is grown herself, she's strong, and as long as you have each other, you'll be alright.' He looks down and nods. 'It's okay to think of yourself sometimes, have some fun with your friends. Call or text me whenever you need. Try not to get into trouble though, we don't need to put that kind of thing on Mom. Alright?" You lecture Amir. He just looks at you and smiles again.

"Come here,' you say as you hug him again, 'I love you. I love you both with all my heart." Now you can feel your shoulder becoming wet, and his little gasps for air as he cries.

"I love you too." Is all he manages to say.

••• 

You wake up to a bright new morning, the sunlight from outside on your face again. This time, the feeling of it is allowed. Stretching as wide as you can, you moan and then relax. Opening your eyes, you watch the ceiling above.

The events of the previous night were emotionally exhausting. What with crying with Amir and then proceeding to cry even more with your mother. After saying all the words that needed to be said though, you feel like a large weight has been lifted off your shoulders.

_I'll make this work. If not for myself, at least for Mom, Amir, and Sam. Sam..._

You think back to the previous night. His hand was on top of yours. _"I got it babe. We're on a date aren't we?... I'm serious."_ That was a weird feeling. Obviously he was joking around with you as usual. You can't help the little nagging thought at the back of your head though. The tiny one that screams, _what if he wasn't?!_

It's stupid really. Nothing has ever been remotely romantic between you two in all the time that you've ever known Sam. You're certain that if you even tried to bring it up with him again, he would make fun of you for the rest of eternity. You can already hear his taunting jokes.

_What? You thought I was actually flirting with you? You??? Please, I can flirt better with a 300 pound sumo wrestler. You take yourself too seriously sometimes you know._

You laugh to yourself and roll your eyes. Then hear your phone ringing and look to see who it is. Of course, the man of the hour is calling.

"Goooood MORNING sleepy head! Do your girly thang and make yourself look good. We've got a big day ahead of us in about an hour and a half from now." He yells into the phone, annoyingly.

"Ahh right. Do you always have to be such a loud pain in the ass? Even this early in the morning?" You retort.

"Pain in the ass?! I am hurt. Early? Come on, it's only around 7 AM. Besides, our Pinkie girls are already here. They're asking me to tell you good morning by the way." You can hear a smirk in his voice, and maybe you would have thought he was lying if it wasn't for the giggling going on in the background. You sit up immediately, stuttering on your words.

"W-what do you mean they're already there? How?!" You ask.

"I mean they're already here. At the agency. Remember that place? You know the one we work at almost every day?... I could have sworn it rings a bell..." he teases.

"Okay-YEAH I remember, thanks for reminding me. Now again, why have they arrived so early?" You demand.

"Beats me. Excited little early birds they are,' you can hear even more giggling in the background, 'they already were calling us so they could leave their hotel. Who do you think stepped up while your sleepy ass was drooling in bed? Me. Me and one of the other members of our little squad, Tommy. So... when are you getting here?"

"I'm on my way." You reply and hang up the phone. Excitement bubbles within and you sprint to the shower like your life depends on it.

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Chaeyoung = Rosé's Korean name  
>  Chae = one of her nicknames

(Lisa's POV)

Today the nerves are hitting pretty good, but it isn't of fear. Me and the girls are super excited to perform in America again. The level of energy by the fans here is absolutely amazing, everyone saw that last year when we performed at Coachella. It only pushes us to do even better. To give it our all for each and every performance as if it's our last ( _no pun intended_ ). Tonight will be our first concert of the tour and it starts off in Vancouver, Canada. Whether the concert is full of people or just a quarter full, I'll put everything I have into it. I have no doubt that my girls will do the same.

Unsurprisingly, we all woke up quite early this morning. No one could sleep much the night before anyway. The excitement was building deep within. After calling our agency for security, we were met with Sam and another tall muscular man named Tommy. I wanted to ask Sam where Y/N might be, but the awkwardness stuffed out my question. We'll see her soon, that much I know for sure.

Soon we arrived at the agency waiting for further detail. In the meantime, Chaeyoung mustered up the courage to ask Sam where Y/N was. None of us were expecting him to abruptly start grinning with such charm. He was really cool. Y/N was right about Sam being nice and meaning well, it was clear to see why she is such good friends with him.

"You guys like her already huh?' Sam asks us and then chuckles. 'I don't blame you. Right now she's probably at home drooling on her pillow and getting her beauty sleep. Hmm... how about I call Y/N and give her something nice to wake up to?" We all just stare at him, not really sure what the nice thing might be, but become curious enough to agree. Sam smiles to himself as he pulls out his phone. He finds Y/N's number on his recents and hits the call button. He even puts her on speaker for the whole place to hear. After three rings she picks up. Jennie grabs my arm and her own heart with her other hand as Sam's loud voice booms and echoes off the walls.

"Ahh poor Y/N..." Jisoo exclaims. We burst into laughter as we hear Sam explain to Y/N that the _'Pinkie girls are already here.'_ Her shock and stuttering words are adorable. Quickly she ends the call on Sam.

"Well,' he smirks, 'she's on her way." With that, he saunters to the front desk and says hello to the young female receptionist.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left the hotel so early..." Jennie suggests.

"And miss that?! I would do it over a hundred times." Chaeyoung replies. We all laugh even more as we make our way to sit again. The conversation then turns to our planned rehearsal for the early afternoon, and the concert tonight. Almost an hour goes by that we have to ourselves before I look out the window and notice a small car pulling into the parking lot. We look to Sam who already was beginning to run out the door with a sneaky smirk on his face.

The car parks in its designated spot and we can see Y/N come out. She closes the door and proceeds to check herself in the mirror. Her hair isn't tied half up/half down like yesterday but rather fully let down. She dresses casually wearing white sneakers, a pair of high-waisted light blue jeans with a black belt, and a small tucked t-shirt.

Sam looks both ways then jogs over to her, his arms widening for a big hug. Clearly Y/N isn't in the mood, especially after the call this morning. Who can blame her? She looks at him, rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Then continues to look at herself in the mirror. But he doesn't give up that easily, in fact he tries to make a grab for her. Y/N senses it and dodges Sam. A game of cat and mouse takes place as he chases her around the car.

" _Omo_ " Jisoo excitedly says and places a hand over her mouth. The scene looks like it's straight from a comedy movie. Halfway through their little game, Y/N's mood changes and she begins to laugh. Her eyes crinkle in a cute smile and she eventually gives up as Sam wraps his arms around, lifts her up easily and swings her like a doll. It seems that they've made up.

"They're actually so cute though." Jennie exclaims and smiles.

"Are we even supposed to be seeing this? I feel like we aren't." I tell the group.

"They can't see us through the windows since they're all tinted black from the outside. But we can see them." Jisoo replies.

"I don't know what to feel about these two. I mean they're so cute and close but they're also just friends? Smells fishy." Jennie says and narrows her eyes.

"She already told us. Sam's like a brother to her." Chaeyoung mutters. I glance at her, the overwhelming jealousy is clear on her face.

"Ahh, you aren't jealous... are you Chae?" I knowingly tease her. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"No. What do I have to be jealous of?" Chaeyoung retorts.

"You know, now that I think about it... Chaeyoung is never in a good mood when Sam and Y/N are together. Is it because Sam is so cute and handsome?" Jisoo teases Chae even more. By now her cheeks are flushing a hint of pink.

"Aishhh shut up. It's not like that." She swats her hand at Jisoo's poking finger.

"Then what could it be? Maybe... Y/N?" Jennie asks, grinning at her embarrassed state.

"Yah IT IS isn't it?" Jisoo asks excitedly, hopping onto her feet. Chaeyoung shifts uncomfortably, she tries to firmly say no but it comes off as more of a mumble. Then she sighs and lets out a small _maybe_. Jennie and Jisoo look at each other, then they both look at me and we all start to fangirl.

"Yo! What?!!" Jennie yells.

Jisoo wraps her arms around Chaeyoung and yells "Aigooo!!" almost squishing her to death. Jennie comes behind Chaeyoung to make a sandwich hug and I run to hug from behind Jennie. Chae is embarrassed but allows the hug, eventually we can hear her laugh. The infamous four-person-sandwich-hug; it's our thing really.

•••

(Rosé's POV)

Everyone was ready to leave for the airport to catch a departing flight to Vancouver. The departure was at 8:50 AM. We enter the same van from yesterday. Sam and Y/N join another van, while two other guards from our team join us. Tanya, and an older man named Mohan who told us he was from India when we asked. 

After thanking the driver, the guards left the vans first to pull out carts for our luggage. I turn my head to look out the back window and see Y/N, working pretty fast to help lift each suitcase and bag. There was something a bit mesmerizing about the way she worked so diligently, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Three guards for pushing three carts of their luggage behind us. The other three were joined by an extra four from the agency to just make sure we're sent off safely. As usual, word somehow got out that Blackpink would be here at the airport. When we arrive in Vancouver, more security will be there awaiting our arrival.

I can see a small crowd start to form near the entrances to the airport. Y/N pulls on the handle and the door automatically slides open. "Alright, let's go." She says. She stands to the side to let me step out, then guides me to the trunk where she pulls out my luggage. I take my carry-on bag and she gently pats my arm. "No, let me get that for you." I look up into her eyes and see the smallest hint of a smile in her face. I can feel myself blushing. Y/N becomes serious again when her eyes glance behind me to see the crowd, they're getting louder.

As I walk beside Y/N, I can't help the feeling of an intimidating persona. She makes me feel shy, even if we're about the same height. I have a feeling it runs way deeper than that. I've been interested in her ever since she shocked my whole system yesterday by running into me in the hall. It became even more intense when I was laying in bed last night, just thinking and wondering about her. I can't doubt my feelings, but I also know it's way too soon to mention anything.

The extra guards circle around us in a safe perimeter. When we reach the entrance, I feel the eyes of at least a hundred on me. Phones are starting to fly up and a few random flashes of light go off in the distance. Y/N sticks close to me like glue, she has my luggage rolling on its wheels in her left hand. The other arm has my carry-on bag on her shoulder. I just try to play things cool. For a few reasons actually. One is that there are many eyes and cameras on us, another is that I just feel a certain pressure by her presence to do so.

Finally, the time comes to board the plane. We'll be flying in first-class. My seat is next to Jisoo who has the window seat. Right behind us is Jennie and Lisa. I look over to my left and see our team of guards readying themselves and getting comfortable. Y/N's seat is directly across mine, it excites me because I think maybe we can talk. Y/N makes sure Tanya is comfortable as well since she's sitting next to her, then turns to see me looking at her. She flashes me a smile, and I feel my nerves coming undone. She asks if I'm comfortable, if I need anything. I just smile and politely tell her "no I'm good, thank you."

_I may have said that a bit too excitedly_.

I sense Jisoo's head near mine, so I turn to see her mischievous eyes. She raises her eyebrows twice then smirks. "Ahh shut up." I whisper at Jisoo and she laughs as she relaxes back in her seat. Y/N finally begins to settle down herself. I don't know how to start a conversation. I'm thinking about random interesting things to ask her, how the conversation might go. But nothing is good enough for it to be interesting. After nervously mulling it over, I sigh and just decide to look at her to give her a smile. Maybe she'll start the conversation.

I look over at her again, and see that the cover on her side has been pulled for privacy. I sigh, relax back in my seat and groan to myself. Maybe she's finishing her nap.

•••

Y/N didn't show her face on the flight again until it was time for the plane to land. A few hours had gone by. The sun is directly overhead now since it's the early afternoon. I watch from the corner of my eye as she pulls open the cover, stretching her arms up then places a hand over her mouth as she yawns. I look to her. "Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"I did." Y/N answers and gives me a sweet smile. Her seriousness takes over again when the plane lands and passengers begin to leave. Soon we leave the airport to attend the rehearsal for tonights show. Our luggage will be taken to a hotel tonight since we're doing two nights for Vancouver.

Y/N and Tanya follow us into our changing room and stand by the door as we begin to get ready. I change into an outfit that I can perform in but still be comfortable in as well. A bigger t-shirt with black leggings underneath, and a pair of Adidas runners. "Let's do our best." Jisoo says and we all nod.

Further tests and preparations still needed to be run. The stage was set up and the whole arena looks amazing. I imagine what it might look like tonight, a sea of flashing lights and bright pink waving back and forth. The countless number of smiling faces and warm bodies. I can almost hear them. More excitement bubbles up in me. I'm standing on the edge of the stage looking around. When I look down, I see Y/N facing me. She smiles at me and waves, I start to feel that same embarrassment again. I decide to get off the stage and speak to her.

"What do you think of the stage and arena?" She asks me. I'm all bubbly as I answer.

"It's amazing! I'm super pumped for tonight." I exclaim. Y/N grins at me.

"I'm getting excited for it too. I've only been to a huge concert like this at least once before." She says.

"Oh? Who did you see?" I curiously ask her. Suddenly Y/N's looking down and blushing, embarrassed.

"It may have been a One Direction concert." She admits. We both end up laughing together. I don't know how much more adorable she can get. 

"Really?" I ask her and grin.

"I was 14 alright I had some different priorities,' she laughs even more, 'I don't regret it though. It was a really fun concert. It was also my first so it's very memorable."

"Have you been to any other concerts in between then and now?" I ask her to continue the conversation. She thinks for a moment.

"Hmm... I did see J. Cole back in 2015. I was 17 years old. Now that was an amazing experience! The hype was unreal." She continues to think about my question even more. I imagine a younger teenaged Y/N, hyped with her friends in a crowd and cheering. It feels nice to get to know her and her music tastes a little better. "Oh,' she says, 'I saw Daniel Caesar last year, he released a new album and went on tour. Do you know him?"

"Oh yeah I've heard a few of his songs! I love that song he sang with H.E.R, _Best Part_." I tell her.

"Yeah me too! It became really popular,' she smiles, 'and for good reason. It's quite romantic."

"Actually,' I mention, 'last year we did a private stage concert for our fans. One of the acts included Jennie singing a cover of that song and playing the guitar." Y/N's eyes widen at me.

"No! Are you serious?" She's excited and grinning.

"Yeah! Here I'll show you, it's on YouTube." I guide her to the audience seats and pull out my phone. We sit down together. I search the video and it comes at the top of the suggestions. 

"I didn't realize it was so popular.' Y/N says as she narrows her eyes. 'I would have seen the video by now."

"What do you mean?" I ask her. She shyly smiles again.

"Well, when I heard that I was working for you guys, I searched about Blackpink and your music online. I ended up watching a lot of videos on YouTube and social media." She says.

I giggle at her words. "And what did you think?" I tease.

"I think you guys are amazing. It's clear to see why you're so famous. Your music, performances, and don't even get me started on the official M/V's, it's all very fun to watch and hear. I always end up in a happy mood after listening." She gushes, her eyes brightening up.

"Awww I'm glad! Thank you." I say. I don't know if I can take all this cuteness. Together we watch the video and Y/N praises Jennie over her ability to play the acoustic and how she sings so sweetly. The video ends and Y/N claps. "I've been looking to listen to more of Daniel's music. Do you have a favourite song of his other than _Best Part_?" I ask her.

Before she can answer though, I hear the girls calling for me and some staff standing by them. Y/N smiles and gets up. "I'll make sure to let you know later. For now, the rehearsal is starting. Go on and kill it for tonight." She winks.

_No doubt about it now, I really like her._

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	12. Chapter 12

(Jisoo's POV)

"What were you and Y/N talking about?" I ask Chaeyoung. I'm teasing her with my tone, but I'm also generally curious. I can see her blush as her face falls to the floor. We're walking around backstage. It's almost time for the rehearsal to start.

"Nothing much really, we were interrupted after a little while. She asked me how I found the arena and the stage. We then talked about her first concert and others that she's been to. I love her music tastes." She answers, there's a shy smile as she speaks.

"Weren't you showing her something on your phone?" I ask.

"Yeah... one of the artists that she likes is Daniel Caesar. I told her about Jennie's cover performance last year of his song." Chae explains.

"Oh right! It was _Best Part_ , no?" I exclaim.

"Yep, Y/N loved it. It was so cute the way she praised Jennie. How she said that Jennie has a sweet voice. She even clapped at the end of the video. You know what was even cuter? Y/N fell in love with our music after just hearing it recently, she said it always puts her in a good mood." Chaeyoung's voice is full of enthusiasm and excitement. I love to see this side of her.

"So, something tells me that you like her." I slowly say, she giggles and rolls her eyes.

"I-I'm not sure yet. It's much too soon right now. I just want us to become closer." She furrows her eyebrows and I can sense her worrying thoughts already. This isn't the first time that my Chaeyoung has started to fall for someone, but there's also always the chance that she can get her heart broken again. The idea makes me intensely protective over her, even if Y/N is a likeable person.

Truth be told, none of us in Blackpink have ever truly fallen in love. Definitely not enough to stay committed and become public with it. Jennie's situation with Kai is different, honestly I'm not too sure about it myself. I know that they grew to love each other, but after all the media coverage, the nights she burst into tears in my arms as we all talked, and the nights I could hear her crying from my room; Jennie somehow found a peace within herself to heal with. Heartbreak stemmed from love changes a person, matures them and makes them grow. I could see it in Jennie. 

Dating in our teens had to be hidden, otherwise we risk our careers. Most trainees still did it anyway. Sneakily sending each other text messages and pictures, meeting up in private to be on secret dates. There was a trainee we knew once that was also part of YG Entertainment, she tried to date someone secretly. But she didn't hide it well enough and soon was caught. The rules were clear for everyone, no exceptions. She had been kicked out; a whole career just thrown away in the blink of an eye. This only made me and the girls more careful not to break the dating rule. We chose to focus on ourselves and our hopeful future for a debut. We worked way too hard for our careers to be just thrown away like that over a stupid mistake.

But now that we've debuted, that we've come so far in our careers, I feel that sometimes we're curious to try. There's been many nights me and the girls stayed up talking about crushes and relationships, what we hope for the future and what the best way is to handle it. Chaeyoung can't doubt her feelings for Y/N. While I am concerned for her, I also badly want her to be happy. To find someone that sees her the way I do, who will treat her the way she deserves and will never stop fighting for her love.

I watch my three sisters as they get their microphones attached to their outfits.

_I just want them all to be happy, to find someone that will grow to love them deeply and unconditionally._

"Jisoo?" I snap out of my thoughts as I hear Lisa calling my name a few times.

"You alright?" They're all looking at me with concern on their faces. I still don't have my microphone attached yet.

"Yeah,' I smile at them, 'let's do this." I say with a tone of confidence.

"Hell yeah." Lisa smirks.

•••

(Y/N's POV)

There isn't much for the guards to do during the rehearsal. You think about how this will probably be the case for the rest of the tour. For now, you're just watching from below as the girls begin their setlist. You stand around awkwardly with your team, talking about random things to pass time. The lights begin and you can see the girls rising out of the floor of the stage. Music starts to blare and an amazing aura consumes the arena.

After getting to know the Blackpink girls personally, it's weird to see them become someone completely different on stage. Not even a video online could completely capture the feeling of being in an arena with these girls. Confidence and a powerful stage presence just oozes from each of them, an amazing sight to behold. Tonight they'll look breathtaking in their outfits and makeup, the lights will shine bright and a crowd will be there to scream, cheer, and clap.

But even now as you watch them perform, you can't help but think about how attractive they are. The immense talent that they each have. You start to feel a sense of pride, even if you only met them yesterday. You smile up at them and cheer after each song. Rosé giggles at you, at one point she even winks. The other girls smile cheekily as well.

_I'm truly glad that I came._

•••

Spirits are starting to run high between all the staff and the girls of Blackpink. You watch as the girls are at their makeup vanities, excitedly babbling away and becoming more beautiful by the minute as makeup is being applied. Outside the room, the exciting cheers and chants of the large crowd in the arena is getting louder and rowdier. Smiling to yourself, you just stand by the wall. Tanya nudges your side.

"I can tell that you and the girls are becoming good friends. That's nice to see." She says. Tanya always brings out a genuine smile in you.

"Yeah, I think they're great. After seeing the rehearsal today? I'm more than excited to see them perform live." You reply.

"Me too. I think it's good that you're opening up to make good friendships. It makes me proud." Tanya tells you.

"You're so good to me. What did I ever do to deserve a friend, older sister, and mom wrapped in one?" You joke with her, she begins to laugh and lightheartedly smacks your arm. After a moment, Tanya takes your arm and guides you into the hallway, then turns to you to speak in a hushed voice.

"I have been meaning to talk to you though. I don't mean to come off as the bad guy, but I'm saying this as your senior." Her tone becomes serious with you.

"What is it?" You ask.

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful. They're beautiful young ladies all around your age. I'm not saying you aren't a professional, but I'm also not saying that you can't make mistakes either." Confused emotions flicker across your face as you digest her words. Is this really what Tanya is worried about?

"I-I uh-" you stutter on your words, not really sure what to say. The chants and cheers of the audience is echoing throughout the walls of the arena.

"I know that it's not easy talking about this kind of stuff with a fossil like me. But I will say this, especially because it's from personal experience. Don't cross the line between personal and professional with one of these girls. They have their careers on their hands, and you have yours. If you're caught with one of them, and it isn't explainable?" Her dark brown eyes intensely pierce yours, they're laced with concern. She doesn't even need to finish her sentence. You look down to avoid her gaze, then sigh.

"I know. I understand what you're trying to say." You tell her. Truthfully you did understand what Tanya was trying to tell you. To others it may seem like she's annoying and prying into your business. To you however, she has a right to say so. Over the couple years that you've developed your relationship with Tanya, she became a mentor for you as well as your friend. Much like a good teacher can be when they become close with their students.

There was also a truth to the personal experience part. Tanya once was a personal bodyguard for a client. A handsome, rich, and famous businessman. It didn't take long for something to happen there. She said that she was lucky though, just narrowly escaped having her career ruined because the man had a good enough heart to take the fall for her. He ended up breaking Tanya's heart anyway, and it took years of rebuilding herself before she found some kind of peace. Nowadays Tanya has a loving husband at home and two young children.

"I'm glad. I just want you to be careful, okay? I don't think you'll be able to escape like I did. These girls are worldwide famous." Tanya exclaims.

"Yeah, I get it... Was I that obvious?" Now you're genuinely curious.

"Not to the others. But for someone who knows you personally like me? It's easy to tell." She answers. Now you wonder if maybe Sam can see it too. You have to admit that the girls do put you on edge, recently Rosé more than anyone else. But that doesn't mean you're ready to drop everything and fall in love. Not when you feel like you've just started your life. And if it means putting the girls of Blackpink in their places, respectively, then so be it.

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read,  
> if for some reason you still haven’t seen Lalisa’s dance choreographies from her YouTube channel yet - go watch them now! You’ll get a much better experience reading the following chapter. 
> 
> Go on YouTube & search: Lilifilm Official 
> 
> Lisa’s dance choreographies #3 & 4 is included in the story. 
> 
> Happy reading!  
> ~ Paris

You accompany the girls to safely take their positions under the stage. Bass thumping music pounds into your ears and into the depths of your heart. The hundreds of thousands of voices in the audience are all forming together as one to chant the name, Blackpink. The whole experience reminds you of an army, and the battle cry they scream before sprinting into war.

After wishing the girls good luck, Rosé traps you with her gaze. She's so close. Looking drop-dead gorgeous, her dramatic makeup highlights the high cheekbones in her face and plump lips. Big beautiful eyes adorned strategically with a few spots of glitter around, making them sparkle in the colourful flashing lights. You can feel a harsh thumping in your chest. Right where your heart is. Maybe it's because of the loud music? She looks like she wants to say something. But a camera crew shows up from behind her.

_Nope._

You just turn to walk away.

Finding your way through the elaborate chamber under the stage, you pound a fist against your chest.

_What's wrong with me?_

Entering the hallway and turning the corner, you see Sam waiting for you. Together you walk through the hallway and out the doors into the arena. A thrilling wave of music and cheering crashes onto you both and fills your whole being. You look up to see a giant sea of people. And in this sea are streams of the colours black and pink laced together in a beautiful mixture. You walk below the stage to take your place, right near the stairs that lead up. Looking out you see so many random faces, they're all so excited and happy.

Then the music dies down, and the sea turns black. The lights are down for everything to become dark. The crowd goes insane, screaming cheers as loud as they can. Soon the ginormous screens on the walls turn on again, flashing the big bold word, Blackpink. The sea shines its pink again, this time with bright flashlights from phones to accompany it. Music blares out in a dramatically haunting tune to make your heart pound out of your chest.

You can see the dark and beautiful silhouettes of the girls, their figures all ready in a pose. The phrase, _Blackpink in your area!_ booms from the music as well as the crowd. More cheers come as you realize it's the song from their pre-release single, _How you like that_.

The feeling of the whole arena is no stranger to you, it's an exciting adrenaline rush. Keeping an eye on the show as well as the crowd, you allow yourself to live in the moment. Enjoy the exhilarating, bright, and positive emotions that ride in waves throughout the arena. You grin from ear to ear, and out of the corner of your eye you can see Sam watching you. His eyes are widened and he's beaming like a kid on Christmas morning.

 _What a feeling_.

•••

The first half of the show goes off without a hitch. Songs from their new album are played, and there's a small break in between where the girls talk to the crowd. Now you're backstage again, there's a video being played for the audience while they wait. You find Lisa and follow for her quick outfit change. She comes out, wearing a seductive looking outfit. It seems familiar.

"I feel like I've seen you wear this before." You tell her. Lisa smiles.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you have. It's from my series of dance videos on YouTube." She replies. Realization dawns upon your face as you figure out what's about to go down. It never happened at rehearsal today, yet it's happening tonight. Maybe she rehearsed before coming to America?

"Oh my... The third one! Yo that was freaking iconic." Your voice is high with enthusiasm and you're hopping with excitement. Her eyes widen and she begins to laugh.

"I take it you must have seen it!" Lisa replies, lightly smacking your arm as you walk together.

"Well of course I did! Oh man I'm so excited to see this." You gush and place a hand in your hair. Lisa beams at you and wraps her arm around yours. A warmth spreads across your face but you focus ahead to stop it.

You guide her arm through the hallways, heading out the doors to where she'll be able to get onto the stage from the stairs. As you reach the stairs, you pick up your walkie talkie and speak through to the staff. Notifying them that Lisa is ready. Eventually the lights turn dim again, and you give Lisa the all clear. You hold her hand, helping Lisa up the steps since she's wearing thigh-high heeled boots. She gives you a wink and then turns her head forward as she steps on the stage.

_If this girl wasn't Lisa of Blackpink, I would be turned on as fuck by that._

Of course you were turned on either way, but chose not to dwell on it. Lisa's backup dancers join her, all wearing the same outfit but in complete black. She takes her position, back facing the audience, and the lights shine again. _Mushroom Chocolate_ by _QUIN feat. 6LACK_ plays. You watch the magic in Lisa's eyes before she begins, the way she composes herself and then flicks her eyes up. It's absolute pandemonium among the crowd.

_Holy. Shit._

You're dumbfounded, at a complete loss for words as you watch Lisa move. Her movements are fluid and so seductively sensual. Even if you've seen the dance routine on video before, the real thing in front of a live audience is something from out of this world.

Lisa finishes the first part of her choreography. She spins on her knees with one arm up that circles her head, then bends down with her hands on the floor. Tilting forward Lisa sensually glides herself onto a front laying position, one leg is more bent than the other. She has her face toward the audience, with hooded eyes in a flirtatious stare. The crowd can't seem to get enough of Lisa. 

She smirks as she effortlessly flips over, then lifts herself up. Lisa sways her hips as she walks back, then sits in a chair that another backup dancer brought on stage. There's new backup dancers now, half guys and half girls in dark tank tops and baggy pants. They've each got their own little style of jazzing up the outfit. A long sleeve wrapped around the waist; a bandana wrapped somewhere on the arm or on their head; a chain on the neck or hanging from two belt loops of the pants. The music starts up again, _City Girls_ by _Chris Brown_ and _Young Thug._

The crowd cheers again and you can't help yourself from doing so as well. Lisa sits, hands on her knees with her legs slightly wide. She's relaxed on the chair with complete swag, then pops out her chest to the beat. Nodding her head to the crowd with a smirk, she gets up. Lisa moves with control, satisfyingly matching her moves to the beat. Rather than the sensual moves of the last choreography, she's now more quick and controlled; hip hop style.

The most impressive thing has to be that Lisa's doing this in heels, thigh-high ones at that. Yet still making it look so effortlessly good. You notice that she's got such a talent for dancing. She can probably feel the exact rhythm and beat of a song in her sleep. You smile even more when you see that Lisa's enjoying herself. Smirking at the crowd, completely in her element.

Eventually the song starts to slow down again. But just when you think it's over, Lisa has one final part of her solo dance choreography to show. This time however, it's something that nobody has seen before. There's talk among the crowd, but then the music that is played shuts them right up. _Blinding Lights_ by _The Weeknd_ plays. They burst into a cheer again. New backup dancers join, all women, wearing mini dresses. A dark skintight body suit can be seen when they spin and the skirt lifts. The genre of Lisa's choreography drastically changes again, into a contemporary and lyrical mix. The tempo of the music is fast-paced, it reminds you of an energized dance in the 80's.

Lisa spins and feels her hands in her hair. She flies through the air. You can feel the lyrics of the song being portrayed through her exaggerated and sometimes wild moves. It makes sense when the lyrics say: _I look around and Sin City's cold and empty. No one's around to judge me._

She portrays more sensual moves when the lyrics say: _You don't even have to do too much, You can turn me on with just a touch, baby._ As well as: _No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch. I said ooh, I'm drowning in the night. Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust._

The song cuts after the first chorus to the bridge of the song: _I'm just coming back to let you know. I could never say it on the phone. Will never let you go, this time ooh._

As Lisa dances through this part however, something happens that you've never seen before. She takes a step, then hesitates for a moment. You're watching from behind so you can't exactly see her face. Lisa turns again with her back to the crowd but her face is different, there's embarrassment and her eyes are widened. You start to think maybe she's made a mistake. She walks some more in a controlled form, her eyes nervously glancing up and down before she decides to continue.

_That was weird._

Whether Lisa did make a mistake in the dance or not, it didn't seem that noticeable. A few moments later things take a bad turn when you see her tripping over her own foot. Now you're concerned. It seems that one of the heels of Lisa's boots has broken off. She remains professional however, and in a move where Lisa flicks her leg out, the heel skids off the stage. You have to praise her for that one, she's able to quickly adapt to the situation. As the saying goes, the show must go on.

You realize that she must be free-styling the remainder of the bridge for the song, because when the chorus kicks up-Lisa's confidence booms again. This time tenfold because of what has recently happened. The end of the song reaches and it slows down, Lisa along with it. She finishes in a dramatic pose, the crowd claps and cheers. The lights dim again and Lisa's wobbling to the stairs, you immediately find her hand to help guide her down.

"That was absolutely amazing!' You say into her ear, she tries for an unconvincing smile. 'Here, hold on to me." Lisa's arm wraps around your shoulders, she leans on you and you're holding some of her weight so that she doesn't have to limp. With one arm wrapped around her waist, you guide Lisa backstage and tell her that it's all okay, she did great. You can feel Lisa's body tremble, she's shaking her head looking at the floor. The lights are dim so you can barely see the look on her face. Reaching the doors, you push it open and walk through. Now in the hallway with the light on, you can see that she's crying. Her eyes are teary and red.

"Hey... it's okay." You say to Lisa slowly, rubbing her arm. She's still shaking.

"I just fucked up in front of all those people. For the whole world to see... on the first night of the tour! I-I..." Lisa exclaims, her voice shaking with fear.

"Hey! Listen to me. You didn't fuck up Lisa. You made a small mistake, which is absolutely okay. It happens to everyone, even the best of us." You assure her.

"You don't understand...' she quietly says, 'I have a reputation to uphold as a dancer."

"I know that. But you know what happened tonight that made you the best of the best?" You ask Lisa. She looks at you, curious. "Your absolute professionalism. You adapted so quickly that it wasn't even noticeable there ever was a mistake. Didn't you hear the way the audience cheered louder than ever at the end? You finished your choreography even with a broken heel, which by the way wasn't your fault. Not just any dancer can do that."

Lisa finally smiles during your little speech of support. Then begins to wipe the tears that have fallen on her face. From a pouch in your uniform, you pull out a fresh small package of tissues and open it. She's grateful as she takes one to dry her tears, being extra careful as to not ruin her makeup. You can both hear the crowd cheer again as Jisoo's singing voice rings throughout the arena for her solo performance.

"Besides,' you exclaim as you guide Lisa to sit her at a bench nearby, 'the show must go on. You'll have your redemption soon. I'll run now to grab you a pair of comfortable shoes, sit tight okay?" You just need to do something to make her feel better.

"Oh!' Lisa cries, 'it's okay I can get back to the dressing room on my own."

"And risk getting hurt? I don't think so. Even if you take off your heels, your feet will become disgusting from the dirty floor. I'd rather carry you on my back then." You reply and cross your arms. Her eyes widen and twinkle mischievously, a shy smile creeps onto her lips. Clearly the idea sounds good to her. You smile right back and shake your head.

"Come on then." You say to Lisa.

"Wha- really?" She asks adorably.

"Yes, take off your heels and hold them." You answer. A true friend would do something like this, and you just want to support Lisa. To let her know that she can trust you. Lisa proceeds to zip down her high heeled boots and peel them off. You turn and bend down so that she wraps her arms around your neck. You grip under Lisa's thighs and stand, stabilizing her weight with yours.

"Uh are you sure about this?" She hesitantly asks. You giggle with her as you walk through the hallway.

"It's like I said before Lisa, you guys can trust me. I'll be like your backbone of support." You answer. 

"You know, I'm really glad you're working with us. I'm happy that I've met you, Y/N." Lisa professes. A small blush creeps onto your cheeks.

"Me too. I'm really happy that I took the opportunity." You reply. A few moments pass by before she speaks up again.

"My full real name is Lalisa by the way. You can call me whatever you'd like."

"Guess I'll call you Lalala then. Hell maybe even... hmm.... Limario." You joke, exaggerating your voice. She's laughing in your ear.

"Oh my god, where did you learn that?!" Lisa asks, still unable to contain her laughter.

"I've done my research. Besides, Jennie told me about the Limario thing. I think it's cute." You answer, laughing with her. Soon you two reach the door to the dressing room. 

•••

There's something about the way the girls are so determined to do their best for the show. Lisa more than anyone else after what recently happened. The rest of the concert runs as smoothly as can be. After a few encore songs by the end, the girls are waving at the crowd and saying goodbye and goodnight. When they're finally back into the changing room, everyone is cheering and applauding. You stand from behind them but grin and clap as well. The first night of the tour, done amazingly.

You think about going to give them a hug, but there's cameras around. So you settle for a high-five as they circle around. However Lisa has other plans. She smiles the sweetest kind of smile at you and reaches her arms out. There's a slight hesitation on your part as you nervously glance around but decide it would be rude not to hug her back. Lisa sighs in your arms and whispers in your ear, "thank you for tonight Y/N. Seriously." She pulls back and you feel the edges of your mouth tilt up.

"Anytime." You say and nod your head. She grins more and continues on to the next person.

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This’ll probably be a shorter chapter because it was an idea I had randomly come up with. 
> 
> Btw, I would love to hear all your thoughts on the story so far! Please don't be afraid to comment! I don't bite, I promise ;)  
> ~ Paris

"Where's Lisa?" You ask your team. They shake their heads, unsure. Now a panic begins to rise within you. It's well after the end of the concert, and the other girls are all ready to leave by the van. One is missing however. You run through the hallways of the place and pull out your phone, calling her but there's no answer. You check the changing room again, nobody is there except for a female staff member that's mopping the floor.

"Have you seen one of the performers come by here recently?" You ask her, she just shakes her head.

"No, but I did see one of the lights on in a room downstairs. I think it's a practice room." She answers. After thanking her, you sprint through the hallway and push through the door to a staircase.

_How could I let this happen? I'm supposed to take care of her!_

You check into multiple rooms before finally coming across one with Lisa in it. She sits on the floor, with her elbows on her knees and her head sulking to the floor in between her legs. The room is small but has a mirror in the front that's almost as wide as the wall. Perfect for a dancer.

"Lisa?..." you walk forward into the room. You can see hear her sigh as she slowly lifts her head to regard you in the mirror.

"I'm sorry,' Lisa says, 'but I just need to do this. I have to practice for this routine and perfect it. I can't do it at the hotel."

"But you just did a whole concert. Aren't you exhausted?" You ask as you step in front of her.

"Well obviously. But it's like I said, I have a reputation to uphold. I'll practice all night if I have to." Lisa retorts.

"But you don't have to. You did amazing tonight and you'll do even better tomorrow night." You can feel your voice becoming firm with her.

"You don't get it!' Lisa stands up in protest. 'I forgot a part of my choreography tonight. I messed up and made myself look like a fool. In a professional concert where people have paid to watch me!" She yells in anger. You can see the built up frustration on her face. She continues in her fit of rage.

"Most of the people here have never seen me perform live before. I wanted to give them something to remember me by! Instead I tripped over my own foot and almost fell face-first!" She smacks a hand to her forehead as she walks over to the side. Then places her hands on her hips.

Within Lisa's fit of anger, you started to see yourself. A flashback to a time when you were 19. There was an evaluation of the new trainees. You did well for the most part, but at the most crucial time, you remember tripping over yourself and falling to the floor in front of the seniors. Your gun slid a few feet away on the floor. Nothing could help the frustration that you felt for the next while, not even Sam's attempts at making you feel better. It only eased when you practiced non-stop to become better, and when you shone through at the next evaluation.

"Okay." You say nonchalantly. Walking back to the door, you swing it open and enter the hallway before letting the door close again. Behind you, Lisa is in clear confusion as she calls your name. You pick up your phone to call Sam, notifying him about Lisa and that you'll bring her to the hotel later. He's slightly confused but doesn't say anything in retaliation. You walk back into the room again and see Lisa's confused eyes trained on yours.

"What are you doing?" She demands.

"We are going to stay here for you to practice until the lights go off in this place. Or whenever you feel like you've had enough. It's your call really." You reply. Lisa grabs your arm, stopping you.

"Wait hold on... are you serious?" She says incredulously. She's trying to figure you out by the expression on your face. You turn to her and smile.

"Yes. I understand where you're coming from, and believe me I know the feeling all too well." You exclaim with a tone of seriousness. Lisa's still taken aback.

"What if I try practicing all night?" She slowly asks, her eyes narrowing.

"Then I'll stay up with you all night." You lean your face closer to hers, mimicking her tone. She bursts into laughter, her eyes are still watching yours to see if you're being serious. "By the way,' you say, 'we'll have to go somewhere else if you wanna practice all night. The lights will be shut off eventually tonight and that's no fun. It'll get scary." Lisa nods her head.

"True. But at least I have you to protect me." She says as she walks into the middle of the room. You can't help feeling a blush on your face. Lisa turns to you again. "Why are you so nice to me?" She asks.

"A few reasons actually. One is that I know the annoying feeling of being a perfectionist, I've been like that my whole life. The second is that, well, I'm just a nice person. And last but definitely not least?... I work for you." You joke with her. She giggles more and grins.

"I can be here on my own you know." She replies.

"As your bodyguard I can't allow that. Hell, not even as your friend." You exclaim, eyeing her. Lisa smiles shyly.

"I see." Lisa says.

"Now, would you prefer if I stay here in the room or be out in the hallway by the door?" You ask.

"Oh that's alright. You can be my DJ, get yourself comfortable on that chair." She answers and points to a large box nearby.

"Ahhh right. The cardboard chair, it's very in these days you know."

•••

Together you and Lisa stayed in the room for a few hours. You drank from a water bottle, ate a few snacks you bought from the vending machine nearby, and played on your phone. Sometimes you watched Lisa as she danced, looping the song for her on her phone. On her lock screen, you noticed a picture of her cats. Posing and looking up at the camera, wearing adorable matching hats. How she even managed to get them in those hats for a picture is a mystery.

It was clear though that you were distracting for Lisa. At least multiple times she was lost in conversation with you, laughing and telling random stories before realizing she needed to continue her practice. You talked about her cats, which led to a conversation about your own history of pets and the adorable things they did. Your childhood comes up, what it was like growing up in America and going to public school. She talked about her experience in Thailand and how different the schooling was there. You learn that she's an only child, has a step-father. Your jaw tightens when talking about your own father, but then you move the conversation more to being about your mother. You mention your younger brother. How it's the first time you've been away from your family for a long period of time. However it's nothing compared to what she's done at a young age. She was chosen out of 4000 people in a YG audition and moved to South Korea to pursue her dream of becoming a K-pop idol. Lisa did a lot of performing as a child, she was apart of a dance group and did singing as well. Her eyes widen when you tell her that you loved doing dance in school. You made sure to choose it as a class and even would perform at the yearly dance recital and other shows that the school would host.

"Oh why didn't you tell me sooner?!" She excitedly says and pulls you by the arms to the middle of the floor.

"I-I uh, hold on! I didn't say I was good at it you know!" You nervously say, resisting her attempts at pulling you.

"That's okay! Just show me what you know. Here, you know any hip hop? I was working on this piece a little while ago, it's not much right now but I can show you how it goes." She jogs to her phone and plays the song, _No Guidance_ by _Chris Brown feat. Drake_. You smile and watch as she moves, trying to mimic them. Maybe it wasn't as good as her, but she praises you anyways.

"Not bad for an uptight bodyguard." Lisa jokes. You chuckle and continue to follow her. After a few tries you had the whole thing memorized and decided to practice from the top on your own. Looking in the mirror and letting yourself go for a bit, you're reminded happily of the days in high school where you performed. You really do love to dance, it's just been awhile is all.

When you finish, you realize that Lisa is just standing there and watching you with a huge grin on her face. "You've definitely got that dancer vibe in you Y/N." She says.

"I do love to dance. Maybe in another life I'll be a professional dancer like you." You reply, smiling at her.

"Why not in this life?" Lisa asks. The question pulls you up short. Nobody has ever asked you such a short but deep question like that before.

"It never really occurred to me that it was something I could have pursued. I guess I just want to keep it as a passion of mine rather than a profession." You eye your feet in the mirror.

"So you're more of a realist than a dreamer." Lisa exclaims.

"Well when you put it that way. Yeah, I probably am." You reply. Then you look at her again, Lisa's eyes are curiously watching you. "That doesn't mean I'm not happy with where I currently am. Just the fact that I'm here, on a tour with Blackpink is enough for me. Even just being here with you, helping you reach your goal makes me happy." You confess to her as she walks closer.

The look on her face says a lot of things. Lisa's smiling sweetly, there's a faint blush on her cheeks, and her eyes have yours trapped. There's a feeling within you, one that's hard to name. You're feeling nervous, your cheeks are warming up, and it's getting a little hard to breathe.

_I shouldn't be doing this._

"Of course, I only have two other close friends. I'm definitely okay with having a few more though." You quickly exclaim and place your hands on your hips, then look up to the mirror to watch your face. You need to get out of this situation. You turn and walk back to your seat. "I'm thinking that you should practice that _Blinding Lights_ choreography one more time." You try to say as calmly as you can, your voice comes out a bit shaky though.

"Yeah... I probably should." Lisa quietly replies. There's maybe a hint of disappointment but you ignore it. Lisa begins to practice her routine again, perfectly executing it.

•••

It's almost 2 AM as you walk with Lisa through the dark hallways. You've both got your phone flashlights pulled out and she holds your hand. Open the door to the outside, and...

_It's raining. Hard._

"Oh, I didn't bring an umbrella." You tell Lisa. She didn't bring one either, she also doesn't have a coat. It takes a good walk to get to the road, reaching your cab. Then an idea crosses your mind.

"Here." You pull off your coat and hold it above the two of you. Lisa's eyes widen and she giggles.

"Well, this is quite romantic." She nervously jokes. You chuckle along with her.

"We have to get to that cab somehow." You exclaim with a smirk. Lisa nods and together you hurriedly jog outside. Her hand is wrapped around the back of your waist and you hold the coat more for her to be protected rather than yourself. Lisa is yelling adorably at the rain and you laugh along with her.

The cab is in view and you both reach it. Letting her get in first before entering the vehicle yourself. You're both wet, you much more than Lisa. She giggles and tries to apologize but you just smile, shaking your head and telling the driver your destination. The cab drives into the night and you sit back, relaxing in your seat. You're exhausted. The humming and rhythmic drumming of rain on the vehicle slowly lull you to sleep.

What feels like moments later, Lisa's soft voice can be heard again. She's telling you to wake up, you've arrived. Groggily you open your eyes to regard her, she's smiling so sweetly again. "Let's go." Lisa says.

Quickly you both run into the hotel lobby. Lisa's still holding onto you as you enter the elevator heading up. The way she's looking at you, sticking so close, it doesn't feel right. A friend doesn't look at another this way. Consciously you try to slowly pull away from Lisa, but she's still sticking close. Only when you reach her door does she finally let go again.

"Thank you so much for tonight, really. I appreciate it much more than you know." Lisa's face is only inches away as she says this, piercing your eyes with hers. But you're scared, nervous.

"O-Of course, I'm here for you guys. It's like I said, I'm a nice girl." You joke with her as you back up a little, starting to leave. Lisa says goodnight and waves, a sweet grin on her face. You say goodnight back to her and wave quickly before walking down the hall to your room.   
  
  


_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied about this chapter being short, but that's only because I got carried away lmao  
> I know Y/N seems like a real asshole in this chapter, but trust me, it's for a good reason. If you've stuck with me this far, then you've probably figured out by now that it's quite hard for Y/N to open up and express her feelings. Especially when she knows there's a clear consequence that can lead from it. Maybe one day she'll learn. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~ Paris <3


	15. Chapter 15

Today has a much needed relaxing vibe. Tomorrow night is the concert for Chicago, so you're sure that today the girls will want to explore the city since they have some free downtime. You lay in relaxed clothing on the hotel bed, watching T.V and scrolling through your phone. The previous nights since the start of the tour have been a real adrenaline rush, but it also has started to take it's toll on your body and now you're more than willing to lay around all day in your pyjamas.

That is until a text message dings on your phone. You turn it on to quickly see that it's 10:42 AM and that the person is... Rosé?

 **Rosé** : Heyy

 **You** : Hey 

**Rosé** : How are you doing? Slept well last night?

 **You** : Thanks I'm good, how about you? And yeah lol I slept like a baby. The past few nights have started to tire me out a bit

 **Rosé** : I'm doing just fine :) And same here haha I only woke up recently

There's a momentary pause from you since you aren't sure what else to talk about. This is the first time Rosé has messaged your number. You look down to see her typing again.

 **Rosé** : I hope you aren't too tired because I wanted to ask if you would accompany me out today. I would love to explore the streets of Chicago for a bit and go shopping 

**You** : I figured you guys might have plans for today. Sounds like a great idea :)

 **Rosé** : Awesome! I'll be ready to head out by 11:30

 **You** : Sounds good to me. Also, the other girls don't want to come with?

A minute later, Rosé replies.   
  
**Rosé** : Ah no lmao the girls would much rather stay in for some Netflix. Maybe later on in the evening we'll all head out together 

**You** : Yeah hahah I get it, I'll see you at 11:30 then. Wear some sunscreen it's quite hot outside ;)

 **Rosé** : Thanks 😊 I'll see you soon. Oops didn't bring any, guess we'll have to buy some then!

You stare into the mirror on the wall, unable to keep a straight face. The blush is there alright, as well as an uncontainable smile. Sighing to yourself, you stand up to get yourself ready. Brush your hair out and then rummage through your luggage to find a cute outfit. After about five to ten minutes you finally put something acceptable together.

A pair of ripped light blue jeans with a tucked in white dress shirt. The top is slightly unbuttoned to allow a bit room for your chest to breathe, as well as your golden heart necklace to be seen. Then a pair of comfy white Adidas sneakers is pulled on. Soon you apply some natural looking makeup to your bare face with lipstick to top it off, and spray a bit of perfume. At the last ten minutes you decide for a pair of dark Aviator sunglasses that suit your face well, and your favourite bracelet that was given by Mom for your birthday.

You stare at the memorable item for a few moments, thinking of Mom and what she might be doing right now. How she's holding up, if she's okay. The only way this worry can be taken care of is if you call. Pulling out your phone, you find Mom in your recents and call her. After a few rings, she picks up.

"Hello?" Mom says.

"Hey Mom. I just wanted to call to check in. How are you and Amir?" You ask.

"Oh hi sweetheart. Yes we're still doing good, thank you." She replies.

"Still doing good? What's that mean?" You exclaim.

"Hun you called me last night too before bed. I'm doing just fine." She says and breathily laughs.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that, I guess I just miss you." You scratch the back of your head with your free hand.

"I miss you very much too. Is everything okay over there? You're in Chicago, right?" Mom asks curiously.

"Yeah, everything is good. Today is more relaxing but my clients want to head out for a bit soon and explore Chicago." You answer her.

"That's good, one of the benefits to travelling around. Blackpink right? Are they nice girls?" She says. 

"Yep, Blackpink. And yeah, they're great. I think we're becoming good friends." You reply.

"You know, I searched up about them earlier. They're such beautiful young ladies! I'm surprised you haven't developed a crush yet or something..." Mom exclaims. You start to panic a little and laugh.

"Haha yeah no. We've become good friends but that's about as far as it goes. I'm not allowed to cross that line, I don't think they are either." You quickly retaliate. You can just hear the smile in her voice.

"I see... well, just be careful is all Y/N. They are on your good side and not many people go to that place." Mom jokes.

"Yeah I will. Well that's all I called for, just to see if things are good. I've got to go now soon. I'll call you again when I find time." You reply. There's a small pause from her side, then Mom sighs into the phone.

"Your Dad says hi. He's doing good as well." You can feel your jaw tighten and uncomfortableness in the pit of your stomach.

"I didn't ask. But that's good to know. I've gotta go now Mom. I love you." Your voice is firm as you speak. Mom sighs again.

"I love you too sweetheart. Make sure you're safe alright? Lock the hotel room door, and make sure you wear your coat when it's cold okay? I saw the weather channel for Chicago and-" you interrupt her little rant before she proceeds to go on forever.

"Thank youuu, I will. Goodbye now." You say. Reluctantly, Mom says goodbye as well and you hang up the phone. Realizing it's already a minute after 11:30, you quickly grab your purse and water bottle to head out the door. The girls room is directly across yours. You knock on the door and wait for a moment, then it opens. Lisa stands at the entrance wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt.

"Heyy Y/N!" She says and smiles, all the while rubbing sleep from her tired eyes.

"Good morning, I didn't wake you did I?" You exclaim and grin at her.

"No, but this one did," she points behind her to a Rosé bent over at the table looking in a mirror fixing her makeup. She's wearing a puffy, cute, white dress.

She laughs a bit, still looking into the mirror. "Almost done! Just one second..." Rosé yells.

"That's likely. Why don't you come in for a bit?" Lisa asks.

"Oh that's okay. I'll just wait out here until she's done." You say and shyly smile. Lisa eyes you mischievously and begins to laugh, she then starts to pull you in by the arm.

"Yah don't be that way! Come on in, you're like our sister Y/N." Lisa happily exclaims. You grin and allow yourself to be pulled in, then walk down the hall into their beautiful, and if you might add, gigantic, suite. You can see Jennie sitting in the living room on the luxurious couch, watching some T.V series on Netflix while Jisoo... is nowhere to be seen.

"Jisoo still in bed?" You ask the girls.

"Like a rock." Rosé retorts and giggles. You smile and nod your head, then walk to sit on the couch with Jennie. Jennie smiles and greets you, and you do so as well. Lisa plops herself right next to you.

"So, where are you two thinking of going?" She asks curiously.

"I-uh, I'm not sure actually. Rosé says she needs to do some shopping and wants to explore the city. I think it's a good idea, I've never visited Chicago before." You answer her.

"It's a great idea. I've been looking to buy a few souvenirs to send for my parents and Alice, my sister. It doesn't hurt to explore around downtown either. We've only visited once before." Rosé says as she walks behind you all on the couch.

"You guys sure you don't want to come along? I can call my team." You ask Lisa and Jennie.

"Nah we're too lazy. Besides you'd be sitting here waiting for another two hours if we started getting ready now. We'll probably go out this evening." Jennie replies.

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go Y/N." Rosé says from behind you. You stand and wave goodbye to the girls, then walk out the door with Rosé right behind you.

•••

You both walk out the doors of the Kimpton Hotel Allegro into the street. Bright sunlight reaches your eyes, making it hard to see, so you pull on your Aviators. Out of the corner of your eye, Rosé smirks at them.

"Something wrong with my sunglasses?" You jokingly ask her.

"No, I just think they look good on you." She replies and grins. Together you walk down the busy street, marvelling at the buildings and shops around. It feels nice to be spending some normal time with Rosé. You still have to be on guard but not as much as if you were at a concert, a fan meet, or an airport. After a while, Rosé's eyes land on a floral and gift shop.

"A Plus Flowers and Gifts...' she reads, 'let's check it out!"

Together you walk into the cute store to see a whole array of different types of flowers and plants. There's a large table in the middle with multiple layers of flowers to choose. You let Rosé wander for a little and watch as her eyes gaze over the flowers, smelling some of them. "Sunflowers, lilacs, lilies, tulips..." she whispers to no one in particular. Then your eyes land on something that makes you smile.

"Roses." You quietly mutter. You walk around the table to pick a single red rose. It reminds you of a time, a happy one, regardless of what ended up happening later.

"You like roses?" Rosé curiously asks from behind you. You turn to her and shyly smile.

"Yes and no. It brings some bittersweet memories." You answer. She raises her eyebrows in question.

"How so?" Rosé asks.

"There was a time when I was in high school, I think I was like 16. I fell in love for the first time, for real. And on our second date at the amusement park, she surprised me with a single red rose. It was a simple gesture really, but it meant a lot to me.' Your eyes linger on the rose as you smile and remember those innocently happy times. You look up at Rosé again. 'It's the simple things really, when you're in love."

"That sounds beautiful, and very adorable.' She giggles, her eyes lingering on yours. Then Rosé places her hands behind her back. 'So, you like girls?" She asks.

"I do.' you smile and shake your head. Then continue to slowly walk among the flowers, Rosé sticks next to you. 'I've also dated guys in the past. I'm not 100% comfortable with putting a label on it yet, but I'm pretty much bisexual." You watch the flowers as you tell her, feeling a warmth in your face.

"Yeah that's understandable. I grew up in a conservative family, we would go to Church every Sunday. It took me a long time before I could finally come out as bi to my sister. For some reason, I was terrified to tell her. But she of course accepted me right away and supports me completely." Rosé exclaims. You pause for a moment and turn to her, searching her eyes for something.

"I didn't know that you're also bi?" Your eyes are widened, then your face turns to a grin. She giggles, looking down to avoid your gaze.

"I am. Believe me it took a long time before I could come to terms with it." Rosé says.

"Yeah I get it. I started to realize it myself when I was like 13 or 14. That was a very confusing time for me too. Looking back on it now though... the signs were definitely there. Even when I was a kid." You reply, then you begin to laugh as you recall a phase in your childhood where you dressed like a tomboy. Rosé smiles sweetly as you talk, she listens intently to every word.

Eventually you want to move on and exit the store. You stand by the door and wait for Rosé. She decides to buy a little gift for her parents, thanks the employee and walks with a small bag in her hand. "I can hold that for you." You tell her.

"That's okay. It's very light." She replies with a smile. You open the door for her and exit the store together.

Moving along and talking about the things to see, you soon find a jewellery store. Immediately you think about Mom, she would probably love something from here. The store reads: "Sydel and Sydel Jewelry... not sure if I pronounced that name correctly but whatever." You say.

Inside the store is a beautiful collection of luxurious watches and jewellery. Shiny diamond engagement rings sparkle under the lights as you walk by. You can see emerald, onyx, ruby, diamond, gold, silver, and many other types of jewels that are hard to name. Having the ability to be able to afford some of these things now because of your new salary makes you feel a little fancy. You want to buy something for your mother, she deserves it really.

Finally, your eyes land on a beautiful pearl necklace. You ask the employee for the price and set to examine it. You can feel Rosé nearby.

"That's gorgeous. You're thinking of buying it?" She asks.

"Yeah, I think so. It's not really my style to wear normally, but I know that my Mom would love it. I've always wanted to buy her things like she's done for me." You answer, a small smile on your lips.

"That's very sweet, I know exactly what you mean." Rosé says. She's very close, so you can't help but look at her. Your eyes meet, and it's like they're locked in place. The way she makes you feel, it makes you nervous yet so excited. It's tough to stay away. But do you really want to stay away?  
  
The employee comes back around again, interrupting your thoughts. You flinch and look to the employee, slightly embarrassed at the intimate moment. Rosé still stands beside you as you pay for the gift, but not as close as before. Again you both make your way onto the busy streets of downtown. Rosé looks down to her phone and proceeds to type something, then her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh!' Rosé gasps, then she begins to grab hold of your arm excitedly. 'It's right nearby!" She says.

"What is?" You ask, confused at her sudden outburst. Rosé eyes you mischievously with a smirk.

"You aren't afraid of heights, are you Y/N?" She asks.

"Uhh, no? I don't think so..." You hesitantly reply. Rosé laughs and wraps her arm around yours, pulling you along to the attraction she has in mind.

•••

It's almost half an hour later and you're standing in the highest floor of the Willis Tower, home to Skydeck Chicago. All throughout the waiting time, Rosé babbled away about how the spectacular view allows you to see up to four states away, how it used to be a Sears tower, apparently there's an observation deck made entirely of glass, and how she always wanted to go but never got the chance to when she last visited Chicago. You weren't exactly as excited as she was, but her positive energy rubbed off on you just right to happily agree. Besides, it was very adorable how Rosé was so excited over something like this. As a popular celebrity you didn't exactly expect her to be a snob. At the same time however, you didn't think that common touristy things like this would phase her. Instead Rosé was bright and bubbly, gasping and pointing at amusing things that you wouldn't have noticed normally on your own.

Your eyes widen as you glance around the skyline. It really is a magnificent view of the city from so high above. Thankfully, there isn't many people around today. You walk around, making sure that you capture every angle and view with your own eyes. Then take a few pictures with your phone to capture the moment.

You turn and watch Rosé. She stands in one of the glass observational decks, it's more like a cubicle really, but she's there alone. Rosé's hands are against the glass, and she's looking down at the view below. She reminds you of a little kid on a ride, all excited and wide eyed at the world around her.

_Is it weird if I take a picture of her right now?_

You smile at her, just taking in every inch of her being with your eyes. While she is admiring the view around, all you can admire at this very moment - is her. She looks so happy, so beautiful and full of life. But then she begins to turn, and your eyes quickly flit to the writing on the wall.

"Y/N! Come over here! You've gotta check this out." Rosé calls excitedly. You walk from behind her but stop when you see the view from below.

"Oh wow. Shit." You mutter to yourself. Rosé turns to see you, slightly bent over and clearly frightened. She begins to giggle.

"Don't tell me that you're scared Y/N. You're pretty tough, yet this' Rosé widens her arms out, 'frightens you?" She asks incredulously.

"D-don't get ahead of yourself... I'm not scared alright." You firmly say, however your slightly shaky voice proves otherwise. Rosé sticks her hand out, there's a sweet grin on her face.

"Come on." She gently says. Your heart is lurching out of your chest. It could be because of the scary view below, or the gesture Rosé has made. Either way, you were downright nervous and on edge. You slowly reach your hand out to hers, and feel the soft skin on her hand before gripping it for dear life. Rosé begins to pull you closer to her, and you take a few steps out onto the glass.

"Just like that..." she whispers.

"Woah, oh man." You gasp, but quickly enough you find the courage within you to keep walking. You grin goofily and look up to see Rosé's eyes just a few inches away from yours. She's smiling, and maybe it's just the sunlight, but her brown eyes have transformed to a light honey colour that you could forever be lost in. You're nervously chuckling, feeling that your hand is still in hers.

"Thank you." You feel yourself say. She begins to say something back, but you both are interrupted when you hear a few people yelling Rosé's name. Immediately you let go of her hand, and turn to regard some young teenage girls calling from afar. You wipe the sweat off your forehead as they jog closer and excitedly say hi.

Rosé composes herself and begins to greet the girls, you stand beside her watching attentively. The girls ask about the concert for the next night and how the tour is going. They ask if they can take a few selfies. It's starting to get a bit annoying when they ask if you can take a picture of them all together, but you just nod anyway and take one of the girls' phones. After a couple pictures, the young girls thank Rosé and mention their love and appreciation for her. You're impressed by the way that she is so kind to her fans, how she loves them so much.

The young girls leave and Rosé turns to you again. "So,' she slowly says, 'maybe you can get some pictures of me too?" You glance at her while crossing your arms, making yourself look very annoyed. Rosé is embarrassed and smiles shyly. Then you give her a sweet big grin.

"Of course Rose." You reply.

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	16. Chapter 16

"I like these two." You say to Rosé. She's holding her phone over the table and swiping through each recent photo in her camera roll. Together you sit in a café called Mojo for lunch; conversing and figuring out which of the photos took previously are good enough to post on Instagram. The café was nearby the Willis Tower, and your stomachs were rumbling. The place is quite cozy, there's not many people around either, and that makes it a fine establishment to dine in peace. Rosé also had her interest peaked because the café was New Zealand style. At first you were confused, but then remembered that Rosé indeed was born in New Zealand.

"Really? I'm making a weird face here though... see? Right there." She replies, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. You take a bite of your avocado toast, satisfied over the taste. "I don't know how you can eat that." Rosé exclaims, she scrunches her nose at the toast.

"I don't know how you can't eat this. It tastes pretty good actually, even if it is too healthy and green.' You retort, making sure to take a larger bite. Rosé shakes her head. 'Besides, I thought it was like your thing to love food."

"Of course, food always makes me happy. I have very mixed feelings about avocado though.' Rosé says, then a smirk plays on her lips. 'You've got some on your face right there." She points to the right corner of her mouth.

"Oh, right here? Here?" You joke with her, pointing to the left corner of your mouth and on your bottom lip. Rosé laughs and picks up your napkin. With the clean side she wipes the affected area on your face. You regard the shy grin she has, and wonder about the lucky souls who have seen such a smile in the past. Not like you could be one of them anyway.

"Ah thanks." You tell her, feeling a warmth on your cheeks again. Rosé places the napkin down and takes a sip from her cup of coffee. It's called a flat white, and according to her, the best in all of America. The coffee is a sweet tan colour of brown. Initially, the drink had a cute decoration of a white creamy liquid shaped like a heart with swirls around at the surface. Rosé almost didn't want to drink the cup over how pretty she found it.

"Is the coffee good Rose?" You ask her, raising your eyebrows. Rosé nods, her fingers wrapped around the cup, and continues to take another sip. She closes her eyes and hums in approval. The overwhelming cuteness makes you smile. Rosé had already finished the Bruschetta she ordered; an Italian dish consisting of grilled garlic bread with Rosé's choice of toppings including cured meat, some cheese, and bits of tomato and other cut vegetables placed on the meat. You both then set to finish the pumpkin cheesecakes that was ordered. Together you take the first bites of your plates. Rosé's eyes meet yours as you both moan at the scrumptious taste of the dessert.

"Oh, we have to come back here again. Seriously. For this beautiful dish right here." She gushes and holds up her plate of pumpkin cheesecake.

"Definitely." You agree, smiling to yourself at the idea of having more hang out sessions with Rosé like today. For awhile, you sit in companionable silence and focus on your cheesecakes. It's now around 2 in the afternoon on your day out together. You watch through the window outside at the people passing by, the cars rolling by on the road. There's an elderly couple - gray hair and all, walking along the sidewalk and holding hands. The man is gripping a shopping bag in his free hand, the other is holding his wife's hand. As she's talking, he leans in and kisses her cheek. She closes her eyes as his lips make contact and a blush crosses her face. You smile at the couple, cooing at how adorable they are. Thinking about how they might have been at a young age, how they fell in love, and have stayed together for so long.

You look down to your coffee, your gaze lingering on the surface of the drink as you're lost in thought. Rosé chooses this time to talk again. "I've wanted to ask,' she says, 'if it's okay with you though?" You're curious as you look up to her again.

"That's alright, go ahead." You assure Rosé. It seems like she's choosing her next words carefully because she contemplates for a moment before speaking again.

"You told me about your first love when you were 16, and the cute thing with the rose. The way you spoke about it, I definitely could tell that you loved her.' She smiles as she says this, you nod and give her a small smile in return. 'I want to ask, what happened with her?"

Your eyes find the surface of the coffee again, staring at the reflection of light on the dark surface. You smile, it's inevitable that she'd be curious about this. "Ah yeah, I figured you'd be asking eventually."

"Oh, it's okay if you aren't comfortable or something. I won't pry anymore if you don't want to." She quickly says. You just smile again to assure her.

"It's all good. It's been years since it happened anyway so I'm way over it by now... I guess I should start from the beginning then." You reply, then adjust in your seat as you recall the story. Maybe you aren't completely comfortable with telling her, but it's through ways like this that she'll become easier to talk to and connect with. Rosé's eyes brighten and she focuses on you. "Her name was Alina, and her family was from Eritrea."

"Eritrea..." Rosé echoes, trying out the name with her own mouth.

"It's a smaller country on the northeastern coast of Africa. A lot of the people that come from there have a reputation of being really attractive. Of course, Alina was no exception to that. She had beautiful tan skin, a sweet smile, and these green eyes that just made me nervous all the time. I'm pretty sure I tripped on my own leg once just watching her." You exclaim. Rosé giggles and puts a hand on her mouth.

"How'd you two end up meeting?" She asks.

"It was the summer between tenth and eleventh grade. Alina was the new girl that just moved in our neighbourhood, about two houses from me. One day, I was out jogging in this park near our street when I heard a girl yelling in pain. I freaked out of course, but then ran through the trees to reach the scene. I saw that it was her. The new girl, sitting on the ground with her back against a tree as four older guys circled her. I don't know what they were doing but I wasn't going to sit around to find out. I yelled at the guys and threatened to call the police. Three of them were smart enough to back up. One however, this ugly dude with a buzz cut, came all up in my face and asked me what I was gonna do." You pause to take a sip of your coffee.

"That's not a good idea." Rosé jokes.

"Definitely not, but he didn't know that. I don't think any of them knew. I gave him a nice black eye and a swollen bloody lip to take home for souvenirs. Afterwards, I guided Alina out the park and got to know her along the way. Eventually we realized that we're neighbours, and things just clicked in place after that. I think she was one of the reasons why I wanted to become a bodyguard. I like the idea of actually protecting someone, keeping them safe.' You say, Rosé nods her head and smiles sweetly. 'I doubted that Alina could have liked me. I didn't know if she even liked girls. But there was no denying the way I felt when I looked at her, the way I thought about her. One day we were sitting on a park bench and I think I was ranting about something stupid. She just randomly interrupted and asked if I was ever going to ask her out on a date. Alina made me so nervous I literally was like, um uhh um maybe? Yes? Y-Yes I will!" You mimic the way you sounded before, so many years ago when you stuttered like a fool in front of a crush. Rosé laughs.

"Aww that's adorable." She coos, beaming at you.

"Yeah, I remember being very nervous right before our first date. Which was stupid because we already knew each other. After a little while though, it became much easier." You exclaim. 

"What did you guys do for your date?" Rosé asks.

"We had dinner together at a diner. She looked pretty in her floral dress." You answer, then place your elbow on the table to rest your jaw on the palm of your hand. Your fingers circling your cheek. Rosé giggles even more. She looks down and wiggles in her seat, before finding the courage to look up again.

"You're not together anymore, right?" Rosé questions.

"No, we broke up after a year of dating." You answer, narrowing your eyes at a bare spot on the table.

"Oh.' Rosé says. 'What happened?' She asks.

"Basically, it was her parents. I started to notice something was wrong when Alina said she wanted to hide our relationship from them. She never was able to come out to her parents, I guess she never felt safe enough. Of course, I wasn't going to force Alina out of her comfort zone. I was prepared to be patient and hide it from her parents for forever if I had to. But her mom caught us one day, in Alina's room. We weren't doing anything bad, but I was kissing her. I got told to leave and never come back." You go for another sip of your coffee, but nothing comes up. The cup is basically empty, you settle it back down on the table.

"It was clear that Alina was miserable,' you continue, 'I hated seeing her that way and not being able to do anything about it. Eventually, she stopped trying to see me. Stopped talking to me. I was a dumb kid you see, still deeply in love. So I snuck into her backyard one night. Alina didn't answer my texts or calls, so I threw rocks at her rooms' window. She came out and was so angry. Pushed me away when I tried to hug her and said she wanted to break up. I couldn't believe what she was saying, and I wasn't accepting it either. I was in denial. None of it made sense until she finally said that her family was moving again." You say, remembering the feeling of your heart dropping down to the pit of your stomach. It felt like your heart was actually being torn apart. The pain was unlike anything you had ever experienced.

Rosé's eyes are laced with concern, she frowns. "And did they?" She hesitantly asks. You sigh and nod.

"Yeah. They moved to the other side of the country. As far away from me as possible I guess." You smirk, the whole thing was hilarious at the same time as being sad.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that. You don't deserve it." Rosé says gently. She takes your hand and rubs circles with her thumb on the back.

"I've healed since then, but thank you." You reply, allowing her kind gesture.

"While I don't agree with the way she handled it, I reckon I can understand where Alina's coming from. I came out to my sister, but my parents were a tough situation." Rosé confesses.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering about that too when you mentioned it." You say.

"Yeah. You see, right around when I moved to South Korea to join YG was when I questioned my sexual orientation the most. Lisa, Jennie, and Jisoo became my sisters and they understood me better than anyone in the world. We became closer than even the members of my own family. I confided in them and they accepted me right away. It was only a few years later that I came out to my sister. And another few years before I finally came out to my parents." Rosé exclaims. You make sure to let her see that you're listening to every word.

"How did they take it?" You ask. Rosé sighs.

"Not well at first. I think they were just very confused. My sister was with me though, she made sure to have my back throughout the whole thing. I remember crying a lot as I tried to explain myself." She explains. You furrow your eyebrows at the thought of a younger Rosé crying her eyes out, dealing with traumatic pain that should never have been a big deal in the first place.

"Even if we lived in New Zealand and Australia for the longest time, where the LGBTQ+ community have rights and are accepted in society, my parents still carry the morals and traditional values of Korea within them. They always found it harder to understand, because over there, it's very taboo for these kinds of things to be talked about so openly. It's frowned upon for even a straight couple to show affection in public, I can only imagine what it's like for a same-sex couple." Rosé says. You nod in understanding to her.

"Yeah I get it. The whole world has a long way to go before people like us can be accepted into society as normal. Maybe some places more than others, but it's still generally the same all around.' You reply. 'So, what happened with your parents in the end?" You ask Rosé.

"They took the time to try to understand, and eventually, accept me. I think it was harder because I lived far away from them for long periods of time, we grew apart a bit because of it. Really, I got lucky because my parents somehow opened up enough to accept me." Rosé answers, her eyes are shiny and you realize she's holding back built up tears. Immediately you pick up a fresh napkin.

"It's okay, here.' You gently assure her. Rosé gratefully takes the napkin to wipe her tears. 'And yeah, I'd say people like us are extremely lucky to have loved ones that accept us for who we are. I don't know if you've come out to the public, especially in South Korea yet, but I just know that your fans will treat you the exact same way. Most of them probably have a huge crush on you anyway no matter who they are."

Rosé lets out a shaky laugh and sniffles. "Maybe." She admits and blushes. It's high time that you both leave the café. As you walk out the place and feel the warmth of the sun on your skin again, you feel a small hand at your arm. "Hey, thank you for today Y/N. I had the best time." Rosé says.

"Of course, honestly though I should be thanking you. You were the one that suggested all this." You reply, grinning at her.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you. I hope we can become even closer." She confesses, and circles her arm around yours as you walk. You can't help the deep blush on your face. It doesn't matter if she means it platonically or romantically, you've just connected with someone on a deep level; and that is always a priceless experience.

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is healthy, safe, and happy these days. Make sure to wash your hands and wear a mask! Practice safe social distancing, you never know.  
> ~ Paris ❤️

"What're you watching, Jisoo?" You ask as you make your way to sit on the couch nearby her in the living room. She was searching through Netflix, before finally making a choice in her _Watch It Again_ list. The show's opening credits rolled out, but it was quite obviously in another language, and by the look of the actors, an East Asian one.

Rosé had invited you in to stay with the girls in their suite to hang out. When you tried to respectfully decline, she insisted on it and wouldn't take no for an answer. "Besides,' she said, 'what're you gonna do in your own room all day? At least now you'll have company." There wasn't much room left to argue there. Later on in the evening you'll all go out together again, so it just made sense to stick around.

"Ahh she's watching that drama again for the hundredth time. _Sarangui Bulsichak_." Rosé says as she sits down next to you, a cup of water in her hands that she settles on the coffee table.

" _Sarang_ -what?" You ask. Jisoo giggles and pauses the screen, you can see the two main leads standing across from each other.

" _Sarangui Bulsichak_. I think the English name is _Crash Landing On You_." Jisoo replies.

"It's a popular romantic drama from Korea. It's also a Netflix original.' Rosé explains. 'Have you ever seen or heard of any K-dramas?" She asks you. You think about it for a second.

"Mmm, I think I have actually. But it was a long time ago, I had a sleepover with a childhood friend and she introduced me to this show she was watching. It's called... _Boys_... _Boys over_ something." You try to remember what it was called.

" _Boys over Flowers_!" Jennie calls from behind, Lisa walking in with her. You all turn your heads to see them.

"Yeah! I think that's the name. There was like these four rich boys and one poor girl at an elite school. The haircuts and fashion was something else.' They all laugh and agree. 'But I got really into it. I didn't even like the main guy at first, I liked the other one with the long orangish hair."

"Ahh Yoon Ji-Hoo. He's played by that actor, Kim Hyun-Joong." Lisa says with a smirk. She sits with Jennie on the other couch.

"Yeah, I remember getting a crush on him as soon as he first smiled. Later on though, the main guy with the curly hair, he grew on me. I liked him even more. By the end of the show I was super attached." You exclaim and Rosé pats your arm.

"Yeah, we've all seen that one. That show was so popular back in the day. I didn't realize it became that popular that even people from America were watching it?" She says.

"Well it wasn't super popular like that, but Korean dramas and pop music became a known thing around. I'd say K-pop especially back in those days. And that's because of Youtube and the internet.' You reply. They all nod in agreement. 'It's been awhile but I'm open to discovering a new drama. So, what's this one about?" You ask them.

"Okay, you see that woman? She's a rich heiress from a wealthy family that owns like a huge company, or in Korean, a chaebol. The guy standing across from her, is a high ranking officer from North Korea. Somehow, they meet and fall in love." Jennie explains, waving her hands around to express her words.

"So, a woman from South Korea and a man from North Korea. How would that even happen? Could that maybe happen in real life?" You ask them curiously.

"You'd have to watch to see how it happens. But happening in real life?... I doubt it. There is truth though to the fact that many families and loved ones have been separated because of the border between the North and South, it was built along the 38th parallel after the Korean War." Rosé explains even further.

"Right, that makes sense. Korea really does have a sad history.' You say, trying to remember what you learned from History class in school as well as on your own. 'Well, now you've got me interested. Let's watch."

Jisoo makes sure to turn on English subtitles for you, and then presses play on the remote. Together you all adjust in your seats comfortably and watch the first episode for the next hour. It feels really nice to be sitting with them. You feel more comfortable and welcome, like sitting around with a couple of friends and just hanging out.

The story is getting pretty interesting. The female leads name is Yoon Se-Ri. At first you aren't sure how to feel about her character, but soon you like her. She's testing a parachute from her line of products and ends up in a dangerous storm with a tornado. When Se-Ri gains consciousness, she's in the forests of North Korea stuck up in a tree. There, she meets a soldier who was checking out the scene. A man named Ri Jeong-Hyeok. You're thinking he might arrest her, might shoot her down and get it over with. But Jeong-Hyeok hesitates, and while he's still cautious, he can't find it within himself to stay away. It's not like Se-Ri was doing anything wrong, she's innocent in all of this and he chooses to believe her.

You laugh when Se-Ri quite literally _crash lands_ into Jeong-Hyeok's arms after unbuckling herself from the harness stuck in the tree. Moving onto the second episode, and you begin to see that he wants to protect her. Jeong-Hyeok wants to find a way to help Se-Ri escape North Korea, to help her get back home safely. It's very sweet, and not what you'd expect from a North Korean soldier when you see all the propaganda that they show. The show does a good job of humanizing its characters, giving them real flaws and quirks that viewers can relate to. You can already tell you'll love this one.

Out of the corner of your eye, you sometimes sense that one of the girls is watching your reaction to certain moments. It makes sense since they've all seen the show already. You decide to have a little fun with it. Once again, you sense that Rosé's eyes are following your face, so you turn your head to face her very abruptly. She flinches, blinking a few times. You beam at her and giggle, she becomes flustered but laughs as well.

Soon you all finish the second episode of the drama. Agreeing to make it official that this would be a show for you to binge-watch together.

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	18. Chapter 18

The sun starts to lie low on the horizon as you're walking along the street sidewalk to attend a restaurant named Pinstripes. A reservation for a group of ten was made earlier in the day. Four girls of Blackpink and their six bodyguards. The plan was to have dinner around six at this restaurant, then to head to the Navy Pier afterwards until it closes by midnight. You didn't know what to exactly expect at the Pier, but Rosé and Lisa insisted on it. Apparently there will be fun rides and games, as well as fireworks by the end of the night.

Sam and Tanya are at your sides, behind you are the girls, and even further at the rear is Kevin, Tommy, and Mohan. The entrance is just in view as you tug on the bottom of your small floral printed dress, willing it to cover a bit more of your exposed thighs.

"Is the dress really necessary?" You ask Sam and Tanya for the umpteenth time this evening. Tanya just chuckles and Sam smirks in your direction.

"I've already told you Y/N, it needs to look believable that we're a big group of friends on a night out." Sam answers.

"I don't see why I can't do that with the uniform, or at least something more comfortable." You retort, rolling your eyes.

"You'll look too casual. It doesn't match when the other girls your age are all dressed up.' Tanya says. 'And the uniform? Really? That's just asking for unwanted attention."

"It's easy for you guys to say, your clothes are just fine. How am I supposed to run or anything in these heels?" You ask them incredulously.

"Oh come on, it's nothing you haven't handled before... even if they are a few inches higher than the ones in training." Tanya replies as she eyes your black Georgia ankle-strap high heels.

"Besides,' Sam continues as he opens the entrance door, 'I think you look pretty cute." He smirks, jokingly poking your arm as you enter the restaurant first. Tanya bursts out laughing from behind.

"Shut it." You shove the door on Sam, pushing him backwards a little. This just makes them guffaw with laughter. You look back to see the girls watching you all from behind, a sly grin on their faces. Turning on your heel, you march into the restaurant. You almost bark at the host when he asks for your reservation, but then quickly sigh and compose yourself to speak normally again. "Ah yes, we've made a reservation for a group of ten under the name Y/N." You tell the host. He nods and glances behind to regard the group. 

"Right this way." The host motions with his hand for you all to follow. After reaching the designated large table, there is a bit of confusion over the seating. You decide to just sit on the edge of the table. Sam sits in front of you.

"You aren't mad at me already?' He asks, grinning when you give him a glare. 'I meant it you know. You do look nice tonight." The slight upturning at the edges of your mouth betray your mission to appear annoyed.

"Thanks." You avoid Sam's eyes, he chuckles and picks up his menu. Rosé pulls the seat next to yours, and Jisoo sits down next to Sam. She blushes when Sam regards her and says hello. Next to Jisoo sits Jennie, and Lisa next to Rosé. The remaining four seats are occupied with the older crowd: Tanya, Tommy, Mohan, and Kevin.

From the get-go, Sam begins conversation and asks the girls about how the first week of the tour has been for them. How the audience differs in each city from other countries they've performed in. They become shy and blush while in conversation with him and you can't help the smirk on your face. Sam just has this undeniable charisma that makes girls swoon all over him. You think about how his charms never seemed to work on you, even though you'd also be the first to admit that he's attractive.

You've had to explain this to people for a countless number of times. There is just a comfort in your friendly relationship with him, a place that the both of you are just fine with. So why should you bother pushing for something more when it could destroy the very foundation of a relationship you've already built?

Besides, if Sam honestly wants a partner, he'll have no trouble looking for one when there's already a lineup. He's been with plenty of girls for as far back as you can remember. His first kiss was in the first grade for crying out loud, maybe it was more of a face smush than a kiss but there was some lip contact - therefore counting as a kiss.

Your mood begins to brighten throughout the duration of the dinner. Routinely you glance at the guests around and out the windows for suspicious activity, but nothing is out of the ordinary. The food tastes good and everyone is in high spirits by the end of the meal. Nonstop laughter and conversation ringing throughout the place. Sam takes the opportunity to push his seat back and stand up.

"I'd like to make a toast," he begins and his fellow team of guards groan. 'What?" Sam asks incredulously.

"First off man, that ain't even booze in your hand. It's fucking lemonade. Pink lemonade!" Kevin calls and everyone starts hooting in laughter. Sam is blushing but he just smirks.

"Yeah, well you all know the rules. No drinking on the job! So! My toast tonight goes out to the four lovely ladies right here,' he says and politely gestures to the girls of Blackpink, they all grin cheekily and nod. 'And to the most toughest, badass team here besides _Kevin_.' Kevin rolls his eyes and boos in retaliation, earning more laughter from around the table. 'All in all, I just wanna say thank you for giving us the opportunity to join you on tour. It's been an unforgettable experience so far." Sam finishes his speech and everyone claps.

"To Blackpink!" He cheers and raises his glass. Everyone does the same and begin to drink from their cups. The only people who actually had alcohol in their drinks were the Blackpink girls, but the gesture made you feel all good and warm inside. You turn your head to watch Rosé downing the remainder of her glass of Margarita-on the rocks, then slamming it on the table before she lets out a satisfied _ahhh_. Then she lets out a small burp. Rosé quickly glances around to see if anybody has noticed, her eyes widen when she sees you watching. You grin at her before letting out a small burp yourself. Now the situation is just hilarious, and together you burst into laughter for a good minute.

The restaurant provides an attached bowling alley and courts for a game called Bocce Ball. Everyone just decides for a game of Bowling. Well, everyone except Rosé who insists that Bocce Ball is just as fun. Apparently it's a famous game in Australia, but no one here has really heard of it. She sighs in defeat as everyone walks to the bowling alley. You smile at her cute pout and tap her arm. "I'd play with you, but it doesn't seem like anyone else wants to. How about you teach to me to play someday?" You ask. A huge grin immediately crosses Rosé's face and she excitedly grips your arm.

"Oh you would? And yeah I'd love to teach you, of course!' She says, and there's a hop in her step. You giggle at the absolute adorableness that is Rosé. 'Trust me it's so much fun, you'll have a blast." She continues on her little rant and you just grin.

Only up to eight people are allowed per lane, so Tanya and Mohan decide to sit this one out. You sit in a chair to pull on your bowling shoes and tie the shoelaces, then you look up to regard the group. Jennie, Jisoo, Lisa, and Rosé stand in a circle. It seems that teams have already been made. Jennie turns to your team, consisting of you, Kevin, Tommy, and Sam. She has a mischievous smirk.

"Alright, I bet you all a hundred bucks that Blackpink'll take the top four spots." Jennie says with a tone of confidence, cocking her head to the side. Kevin and Sam exchange a glance, then they look down to you. Simultaneously you all burst into laughter, smacking each other at the arms over the ridiculousness of this girl and her words. You try to stand and face the girls again seriously, but it's futile. The three guys on your team are still obnoxiously hooting with laughter, Sam is even bent over.

"You can't be serious." You say cockily back at them.

"Well we are! Get ready because you're all going down." Lisa retorts, pointing a finger in your general direction.

"Oh man.' Sam places an arm on your shoulder, wiping his tears and leaning onto you. 'Please, please show me what your version of going down is. I'm genuinely curious." He says with a sly grin. You just cross your arms and smirk at the girls. They don't know who they're messing with.

Jisoo goes first for team Blackpink, she takes a deep breath before she focuses her gaze and hits a strike on the first try. You can feel your jaw drop as Jisoo hops up and down to cheer. "How you like that?!" Lisa calls over.

"Hahah very funny." Kevin retorts before proceeding to stand up himself. He hits most of the pins, then hits the remaining two to earn himself a spare. The rest of the game goes on, your team wins the first, but Blackpink makes a comeback to win in the second. Now the third and final round.

"Don't be nervous Y/N!" Rosé calls from her seat as you pick up a bowling ball for your turn. Smiling to yourself, you face her to give a wink. No way are you gonna fall for that one. Then you take your position before the lane. You take a breath, willing yourself to drown out the loud music and conversation that fills the room. Wind up the ball behind as you gain momentum from moving forward, and then you feel the weight of the ball lifted from your fingers as it flies through the air to land on the wooden floor. The bowling ball rolls in slow motion until it finally hits the jackpot, right smack in the middle, for a satisfying finish. A triple strike.

"COLD Turkey!" You cheer, pumping your fists in the air.

"BOOYAH!" Sam jumps from his seat, his arms up wide. You giggle as you jog back to get some high fives from the guys.

"Don't you mean Boombayah?!" Kevin yells as he smacks Sam on the back. Together they chant the name _Boombayah!_ before the girls of Blackpink. They roll their eyes in annoyance but can't help their laughter. Jisoo manages to get in fourth place, but you take first place, Tommy takes second, and Sam takes third.

"I think I'll take that hundred dollars now." You say to Jennie, mimicking her tone of confidence and the cock of her head from before.

"Fine." Jennie mutters before reaching down to her purse. She pulls out a crisp hundred dollar bill from her wallet and hands it over.

"Thank you very much." You say and turn on your heel to join the guys again. They all take turns gazing at the bill before speaking.

"I can think of a hundred ways to spend that. But it all has to do with drinking and doing stuff we can't do officially." Tommy says, you grin at him.

"I'll just go to the cashier and have it split evenly then. 25 bucks for each." You tell them, they nod in agreement. You walk over to your seat and bend to pick up your purse. As you come back up and turn, you see that Rosé and Lisa are both standing together and watching you. Confusion sets across your face but then you see that they're just smiling. For some odd reason, you blush, and then continue on your way to head to the cashier.

After having the bill split evenly into four 20's and four 5's, you keep one pair to make a 25 for yourself and hand the remainder to the guys. It's now nearly eight in the evening, and time for you all to head to the Pier to continue your night of fun.

•••

The Navy Pier was only about a ten minute walk from the restaurant. As your group nears the place, you can see the warm sunset out on the edge of the giant body of water that is Lake Michigan.

"You're telling me this is a lake and not a freaking ocean?" Lisa asks you.

"Yep, this is Lake Michigan. One of the five Great Lakes of North America." You reply, eyeing the vast horizon of blue traced at the surface with patterns of yellowish-orange.

"It's very beautiful." Jisoo says. Indeed it is; you take a glance at the view ahead. There is a giant Ferris wheel, and in front of it is a wide building that you assume will have stores and restaurants. The group walks inside, and you see that you were correct. Immediately on your left is a gift store that the girls waste no time in heading to. You walk around behind the girls, eyeing the little novelty and do-dads on the shelves. Sometimes you pick one up, just to glance at the interest.

"Hey Y/N. Check this out!" You turn to see Rosé holding a small t-shirt. The shirt reads, _Go Ceiling Go!_ You just furrow your eyebrows in confusion, contemplating for a few moments but it still doesn't click.

"I don't get it." You tell her, shaking your head. Jennie comes next to you and reads the shirt, but she doesn't get it either.

"Wait for it.' Rosé says, 'I'm... a ceiling fan! Get it?" She glances between the two of you. Exchanging a look with Jennie, you both groan and she smacks her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Ohh man that was so bad." Jennie says, shaking her head and laughing.

"I think it's great." Rosé retorts and turns on her heel to go show Lisa and Jisoo. You walk with Jennie as she browses the clothing of the store before finally settling on a comfortable navy blue hoodie that reads _Chicago: Navy Pier._ There's even a print of a white anchor above the writing. You decide to pick up something for Amir, and settle on a black crewneck sweater that reads _Michigan_ in bold white letters. Then you both pick up a baseball cap, hers is black and yours is grey, they both read _NxP Chicago._

Sometimes the girls come around holding a camera, something that has to be done for the fans to see, so you gladly step out of the way to let them mess around. It's very funny to watch their excited personalities, the way they easily make jokes and hop around like little kids. At one point, Lisa bumps into you and asks if you come here often. You weren't expecting it so the look on your face goes from shock to embarrassment to laughter in a matter of seconds. You see that Jisoo is holding a camera and pointing it at the two of you. Lisa laughs and wraps an arm around your shoulder before dragging you along further down the aisle. Eventually, the gifts are bought and you all exit the store for further exploring.

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to mention that if you’d like to put a more clearer picture in your head about the locations of these chapters, the places I have chosen all actually exist! I did my research online about the attractions and the city of Chicago and looked through to see what could be perfect for Y/N and the group to do. 
> 
> Just search up any name written in italics on Google Maps or your internet browser, and you’re guaranteed to find some nice images. 
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> With love, Paris

The next hour consists of more shopping at various stores and picking up snacks along the way. You all stop by _Oh Yes! Chicago_ , a store for you and your furry little friend. They each buy a little something for their pets; cats, dogs alike and even something for Rosé's fish, Orange. The next stop is _Bowwowz & Meowz_, which - you guessed it right, is another store for your little furry friends.

Afterwards, your sweet tooth becomes satisfied when you all reach a bright store called _IT'SUGAR_. It's hard to keep your eyes away. The store is full of clear boxes of candy, all the types that you could ever imagine. Shelves upon shelves were stacked with colourful delights, with large scoops inside so that the customers going around could choose and mix it with others in a bag.

"Oh I can just smell the sweet aroma of diabetes." Sam says gleefully, earning a chuckle from your behalf. When you finally leave the store, everyone carries a small bag of colourful various candies in their hand. Happily picking out of the bags and munching on the sweet, sour, and spicy treats. The next stop is the _Crystal Gardens_ , an indoor botanical garden that is open for the public to wander around in.

As you slowly walk, your eyes gaze over the lush green foliage of various plant life. You glance up above to see that the ceiling is made of glass to let sunlight in. It's getting dark now though, so not much light is entering the place. But it's the twinkling lights that hang from wires above that make the area feel more alive. They shine brightly, like stars in the darkened sky. You smile to yourself as you think about how this would make a perfect date for a couple going out. Maybe if you had a partner you love, you'd bring them here. Holding their hand, talk about anything they'd like, and spoil them with deep affection like hugs and kisses.

Finally, you find the pride of the whole settlement. Multiple circular pools of water are placed in a formation, above the ground types. Each one spurs a thin stream of water that pours into the next pool in an overhead arch, allowing people to walk underneath them without the worry of getting wet. The pools are all adorned with various types of gorgeous flowers and green plants. You grin at the beauty of it all, appreciating the art that went into the design of the area.

Hesitantly, you walk under one of the arches, then try to lift your hand up to feel the stream. Of course it's just out of reach. You laugh as you jump up a bit, managing to feel the moist spray with just the tips of your fingers.

"Oh, it's cold." You whisper to no one in particular.

"Is it?" A voice behind you asks that almost scares you, then you realize who the owner is. Turning around, you come face to face with Lisa. It seems like she was following you from behind. The bright lights from the ceiling and colourful hues from the giant Ferris wheel outside adorn Lisa's face, twinkling in her dark doe-like eyes. You feel a grin cross your face.

"Yeah! Here, try it for yourself." You say, standing to the side to give her some room. Lisa smiles as she reaches her arm up, just managing to feel the jet stream when she hops on her heels. As she comes back down though, she loses her balance and takes a couple steps around to regain it. You chuckle as you grab Lisa by the shoulders to help stabilize her. "Careful there." You exclaim, smirking at her.

"Thanks." She replies with a shy smile. Lisa takes another look at the view around, her eyes linger on some tulips nearby. "It's beautiful in here. Imagine hosting a private event, like a wedding party or something." She says.

"I'm pretty sure they do that. A distant cousin of mine actually had his prom here." You reply. Lisa eyes you curiously.

"Prom... like a graduation?" She asks. Right, it's probably not likely that she's heard of it.

"Yeah, it's like a big party for students that their school hosts. Usually it's for seniors graduating from high school." You explain to her.

"Oh I see. So, what happens at the party?" She continues asking.

"Pretty much what happens at any kind of party. Everyone dresses up, there's dinner, loud music, dancing, oh and traditionally there's a king and queen that is crowned." You answer.

"King and queen... Like, a couple?" She exclaims. You smile, quickly glancing at the other girls standing nearby and watching the Ferris wheel outside. Rosé's head is turned though, she meets your eyes with hers.

"Sometimes they're a couple, other times it's just a boy and girl that was voted for by the other students. Usually they're very popular and have a good reputation at the school." You reply. A shy grin crosses her lips again.

"Did you have your own prom? A date too?" Lisa asks. There's a small sinking feeling in your chest.

"Yeah, I did have a prom. No date though, just me and my friends. But we did have a fun time." You answer, looking down to avoid her gaze. Your fingers run across a green plant, feeling the rubbery smooth surface.

"Huh, that's weird." Lisa comments. You look up to regard her again.

"What's weird?" You ask.

"Someone had to have asked you. I know I would have." She says, eyeing you mischievously, and if you might add, flirtatiously. You widen your eyes at her.

_Did she really just say that?_

"Oh. Is that so?" You cross your arms, shifting all your weight onto one leg.

"Yeah, I would. Well, if you're into girls like that." Lisa mentions, her voice starting to trail off. There's a warmth in your face as you regard her.

"How'd you know?" You joke flirtatiously. Lisa watches you closely.

"Wait, you are?" She asks incredulously.

"I am.' You lean your face closer to hers, narrowing your eyes and smirking. She laughs in response as you back up again. You saunter around one of the circular pools and watch the flowing ripples at the surface of the water. 'I did get asked by a few people, but I chose not to accept. I wanted to be with my friends and make great memories." You tell Lisa. Maybe there was more to the story than what you were telling her, but now doesn't seem like an appropriate time to mention it. Besides, there's no need to be a buzzkill when you're having such a great time.

"I didn't realize you were such a heartbreaker." Lisa replies and begins to giggle.

"Haha trust me, it's not like that. A lot of people chill with their friends at prom, it's just more fun that way." You say. Your team stands nearby the girls, but then you see Kevin and Sam waving you two over. You tap Lisa on the arm and motion for her to follow you. Together you walk over to the group again, they're all watching the Ferris wheel outside. When you look further down, you see that there are some fun rides like in an amusement park.

"Please tell me you're all thinking what I'm thinking.' Sam says to interrupt the silence. The group nods and chuckles in response. 'Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" He calls and motions wildly with his hands for everyone to move. The Blackpink girls cheer and push through to jog out the place, leaving the guards to try to catch up from behind.

"Wait! We have to go first!" You yell, but it's futile. The excitement is bubbling all over the mood tonight.

•••

The first stop in the amusement area is the _Pepsi Wave Swinger_. A tall ride, where you sit in singular or dual seats that swing through the air in a giant circular motion as the ride spins. You sit with Sam and end up grabbing his hand as you scream and he cheers throughout the ride. While you are able to be convinced to get on a ride, it's the part where you actually have to do the _riding_ that makes you scream and shake in fear. Sam laughs wildly as he holds your hand, calling your name into the air and consistently reassuring your well-being. You begin to laugh in the midst of a screaming fit. "Open your eyes Y/N! Just trust me on this! Do it!" You hear Sam yelling. Finally, you find the courage to open your eyes and watch as the world spins through intervals of black and colourful neon lights.

"Holyyy shhhiitt!!!" You shout at the sky. Sam bursts into more laughter, then he turns to face you.

"Live a little Y/N!" He calls out.

"I-I don't think we'll be living after this!!" You reply, a huge grin is plastered on Sam's face as he watches you.

"We will! I promise! Just let yourself go!" He says. You know what he really means by this. Sam's words run much deeper than the current moment of adrenaline, he's hinting at the way you've been holding your breath. The way your body has been tensed, muscles constricted and tight to protect what's inside. You've felt this way for the longest time, all the way back to when the love of your life cozied her way deep into the depths of your heart, only to rip it apart. And you let her do this, openly and so willingly allowed her to wreak havoc and then leave so you could pick up the pieces.

_Let yourself go._

How does one do this? You search around at the world for an answer, but nothing comes to mind. Then you glance at the flowing light purplish hair a couple feet ahead. The owner is a beautiful girl with an Australian accent. She grips the chains connected to her seat and laughs out loud, her legs flailing about. She seems to have let herself go completely here. She's so happy, her eyes widen at the world like she's seeing it for the first time. You start to wonder if you could be like her, if maybe you could be happy and just stop giving such a fuck.

There's a shifting feeling in your chest as you watch Rosé. A familiar feeling, one that you never thought you'd feel again. But there's no way, is there?

•••

You felt weird throughout the rest of the evening. It was weird when Rosé chose to sit next to you on the _Light Tower_. A ride that elevates your group into the air and waits for an agonizingly long time before dropping you back down to the earth when you least expect it. It was weird when she found you in the _Funhouse Maze_ , you couldn't help but notice how dark it was and how there was nobody around. You held Rosé's hand to lead her out of the maze of mirrors, and she didn't resist, she stuck intimately close. It became weirder when Rosé wrapped her arm around your waist to lead you to the carousel. As you rode the horses, she turned in her seat to whip her phone out and take a picture of you. You grinned in the direction of the camera, blushing at the beautiful girl holding it. Finally, the weirdest moment had arrived.

You feel someone tapping your arm, and you turn to see the girl that's been making your heart do summersaults and flips all night long. "Can you accompany me to the washroom?" Rosé asks. You just nod and follow her, watching the curved shape of her back. Everyone else is behind, they stand at the edge of the Pier in clear anticipation of the firework show in about ten minutes from now.

After doing a quick check in the washroom, you nod at Rosé to enter. "I'll just be waiting outside." You say and she smiles in response. When you step outside into the night air, you let go of a breath that you didn't even realize you were holding.

_What am I doing tonight?_

Maybe the answer would be clear to someone else. But to you, it feels like you're playing with destiny and eventually will receive the short hand.

Rosé steps out of the washroom after a few minutes. She sees you and smiles politely again. "Ready to head back?" You ask. Rosé shakes her head.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. Well, in private." She says. You feel another summersault in your chest.

"Oh? Couldn't it wait until after the firework show?" You reply.

"No, this is probably the only time we'll get a chance to talk in private anyway." She exclaims.

"Okay, let's talk then." You say, eyeing her curiously. What could she possibly want to talk about? Rosé glances around at the people surrounding you two, she bites her bottom lip in thought.

"Not here, it's too loud." She mutters. Then she has an idea.

One thing leads to another and you find yourself at least 40 feet in the air on the _Centennial Ferris Wheel_. Sitting inside a dark and enclosed gondola, next to a dangerously gorgeous girl. The overwhelming silence does nothing to help the pounding in your chest and the rush of warmth in your face. You clear your throat and adjust in your seat.

Either Rosé wants to tell you she likes you, or wants to explain that you can't be together. Both ways suck, a lot. You'd much rather that she tell you the way you've been acting around her is inappropriate, and that she doesn't reciprocate these feelings. Even if she ends up telling you that she likes you, that won't be good either. Tanya's words come to your head again as a reminder.

_”Don't cross the line between personal and professional with one of these girls. They have their careers on their hands, and you have yours. If you're caught with one of them, and it isn't explainable?”_

Just as you're preparing a speech in your head about how a relationship just isn't possible for the two of you, Rosé holds something in her hand. Curiously, you look down to the familiar dark shape. Then she brings it into the light.

_It's a rose._

Your eyes widen at the single red rose between her fingers. Rosé smiles sweetly. Blank, your mind is blank.

"I-uh, wanted to give you this. I know it's weird, considering who gave you one before. But after you told me what happened to you with Alina, I felt that it was a perfect situation for tonight.' She says, then she places the rose in your hands. Hesitantly, your fingers rub against the smooth skin of her hand before gripping the weight of the rose. To anybody else, the rose would weigh like nothing. To you, it carries the weight of the whole world. 'Tonight I saw something amazing. You were so happy, laughing like a kid, just being yourself. And I couldn't help but think how you deserve to feel this way, you deserve a lot more than what's happened in your past. And this rose... I want you to think of tonight instead when you see one. You said you have bittersweet feelings whenever you see a rose, I want you to feel happy and good instead."

As she speaks, you gaze at the rose. You wonder if this is really happening. Nobody has ever done something like this for you since Alina. Truthfully, you didn't allow anybody to. Something is different this time around though. The rose isn't a real flower, it doesn't even have a smell. It's fake and made of plastic. You wonder whether to let this rub you in a bad way. Rosé picks up on your hesitation.

"It's fake, I know that. But that's another thing.' You look up into her eyes, wondering what she means. 'The rose that Alina gave you, I'm guessing that it was a real one. That means at some point it has died. But this one, it's never going to shrivel up. It'll stay alive for you forever." She says quietly.

_If you love someone, you won't knowingly hurt them. You won't pick them like a flower to just dry up and then be thrown away when you're done. Instead, you'll appreciate their wellbeing and care for them for as long as you live._

Tears begin to well up in your eyes. Rosé blinks, then a concerned look crosses her face. "Oh, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" you lean to engulf her in a hug. Partly because you wanted to show her affection, and partially because you didn't want her to see you cry. You can feel the wetness on your cheeks though as you sniffle and sigh into her arms.

"No it's just...' you croak, there's an ache in your throat. 'I don't know how to thank you. I... I.." Rosé shushes you and holds tightly. She rubs circles in your back soothingly.

"It's okay. Just let it all out." She murmurs into your shoulder. Maybe you were being too intimate with her, but honestly, you don't care anymore. Tears run down your face and you feel a wail begin to rise from within. Rosé doesn't try to back up, instead she pulls you even closer to her body so that you can feel the heartbeat in her chest against yours. Rosé remains silent and soothes you until you finally calm down. You slowly back up again, wiping the tears on your cheeks that keep running.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen this." You mumble in between deep breaths. Rosé places her palms on your cheeks, her face is only inches away.

"No. It's okay to be vulnerable. It's okay to not be okay sometimes, alright?" Rosé whispers and you can feel her warm breath. She wipes your cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. Her expressive eyes are on yours, then they wander down to your lips. You can feel your breath hitch. There's a deep desire in those dark eyes.

Emotion, lust, a longing for love and affection clouds your mind. There's a hesitance for both of you, but enough is enough. Rosé leans in and you feel the shock of her soft lips. Your head feels like it's in a daze. Seconds later she breaks apart the kiss, but her lips linger a few inches away.

"I'm sorry..." she whispers quickly. You wrap your arm around the small of her waist to pull her in for another kiss. Your chest feels like an inflating balloon. Who knew you could feel like this again? Rosé hums into the kiss as you deepen it, your fingers at her jawline to pull her face even closer. The kiss becomes passionate and wet, Rosé massages your lips with hers to ask for permission to enter. Opening your mouth, you feel the delight of her tongue against yours, starting to battle for domination. All you can think about right now is her. The amazing, beautiful, gorgeous Rosé.

Eventually, you have to break apart for a breather. Her chest rises and falls, her deep breaths cloud your mind with desire. When you look into her eyes, you can feel a deep blush on your cheeks. She grins and you return the same sweet smile. Then there's a loud noise outside. Rosé turns her to head to regard the consistent banging noise.

"Oh, the fireworks." She quietly says, still breathing heavily. Together you watch the show. Patterns of bright colours dance across the night sky before falling down into the dark abyss. The crowd below lets out ooh's and aah's. The fireworks become like a shower of falling stars - all different colours like a dark red, lavender purple, sunset orange, and light green. You can feel Rosé shiver a bit next to you, so you pull her closer to your body for warmth. She gratefully snuggles against you, and then decides to pull out her phone again. Rosé takes a few pictures of the fireworks and the skyline of the city below. Then she taps the screen to flip the camera.

"This one's just for us." She says. There's a shudder that runs through your body when she utters this.

_Just for us.   
_ _Us._

Rosé holds the phone up. When you both manage to be in the light, she takes a few pictures. Then you watch as she swipes through each, analyzing them before deleting the unflattering ones.

You shyly regard the wonderful delight that is Rosé. Wondering if all of this could really happen, but you didn't want to think that far ahead just yet.

_I just want to enjoy this moment with her.With my rose._

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved._


	20. Happy Anniversary Blinks!

**This isn't really an update but I just wanted to say happy four year anniversary blinks! 💝**

**I did only become a fan within the past year but I feel like I know the girls and the fandom so well by now (trust me, I've done all my research 😂). It can have its ups and downs but it also does truly feel like a family, so it all makes me very happy to be apart of.**

**I'm very proud of how far our four girls have come, and I'm super excited for where their careers will take them in the future!**

**Everyone please be happy and** **take care of yourselves, enjoy this special day ❤️**

 **With love,   
** **Paris**


	21. Chapter 20

(Rose's POV)

I sit on the edge of my hotel bed, mindlessly scrolling through social media but I'm clearly distracted. I can't stop replaying the earlier events of the day in my head. Y/N coming down to meet us in the lobby wearing such a pretty dress, her hair fell in gorgeous waves over her chest and the outfit really highlighted the curves on her body. Her makeup did justice to the beautiful features in her face, sharp facial structure and beautiful cat eyeliner to bring out those irresistible eyes. I stared at Y/N like a fool and got made fun of for it by my sisters, but I just couldn't help myself.

She was so adorable when she was walking on the street to the restaurant. It's obvious that Y/N's not used to dressing up much but she did pull the look off very well. She kept adjusting and tugging at the bottom of her dress, I just kept watching the way her hips would sway as she walked, the way her heels made her look taller and therefore her long legs became such eye candy.

Y/N really surprised me today, I feel like I saw sides of her that almost no one else sees except for the people she holds close in her life. It's clear to see that she takes her close relationships very seriously, she bought a beautiful gift out of pure love for her mother, and she has such a healthy relationship with Sam. He makes Y/N laugh and is a great positive influence in her life. She told me about her baby brother, Amir, as well. She loves him very much and is a fiercely protective older sibling. Y/N didn't say much about her Dad, but I won't push further if she isn't comfortable. Besides, tonight we reached a place that I almost never thought could happen.

The way she was looking at me tonight, I didn't know what to do. I searched her eyes at least a hundred times, hoping to find an answer or at least some sort of clue. That somehow Y/N has feelings for me the way I do for her. But it's tough to tell, she's not that expressive and often times I find her just quiet. Y/N observes and listens to her surroundings, and because of this it's hard to tell what she's thinking. So when I finally had her alone on the Ferris wheel to share the rose with her, the last thing I expected was for her to break down in tears, much less with me.

Of course, Y/N isn't a robot. She has emotions, thoughts, and flaws to her like any other human being on this planet. But to see her in such an intimately emotional state like that... I just wanted to hold her. What her ex did to her was atrocious, I hate that Alina broke Y/N so much that she ended up in tears in the arms of a stranger like me. At the same time however, if Alina didn't, I wouldn't have seen Y/N like that and we wouldn't have kissed either. And that kiss, was just, wow.

In that emotionally charged moment, Y/N was crying but all I wanted to do was take care of her. She looked breathtakingly beautiful and just so sad, I felt a dull ache in my heart. So I surprised even myself when I kissed her, it felt like I was taking advantage of the situation so I tried to apologize. Yet Y/N kissed me right back, and it was everything I ever hoped it could have been. It felt like my mind was swimming in the waves of her passion.

_I don't want to tell the world that I'm falling for her, but isn't this what it feels like? I can't even come to terms with it myself, but aren't I acting like how a fool in love would?_

I fall back onto my bed and gaze at the ceiling above. Falling in love... that's not exactly easy for someone like me. No, it's easy to fall in love, people do it all the time. The tough part is staying in love, fighting to stay together throughout all the odds stacked against you.

When I think about it, I can see there will be many challenges even from now. The first is that we work together; Y/N's my bodyguard and therefore could get fired if she's caught with me, it doesn't do well for my public image either, so we need to keep things quiet until after the tour. The second is that I don't know what will happen after the two months are over. I don't want to think about it but I just can't ignore it either. Would a long distance relationship be possible? The third is the public; I know I'll be able to handle whatever they throw at our direction, but I'm worried for Y/N. She's a private person, and I want to make her happy with me, yet by doing so I might just make life miserable for her. Before I jump to conclusions about any of this though, I need to know where Y/N stands. We're gonna have to talk about what happened tonight eventually, we just have to be mature about it for things to work.

I roll over and shove my face in a soft pillow, not able to stop blushing over the way she kissed me. Her goofy grin when we pulled apart a little, those cheeks tinged a slight pink in the light. I'd do anything to see that again, to experience it all over. I look up and rest my cheek on the palm of my hand. Y/N was shy with me on the way back, she had her hand on my lower back to guide me throughout the crowd but I could tell that was about as much as she could handle. Y/N kept the rose as a secret in one of the shopping bags she was carrying. Our eyes kept meeting and she smiled so sweetly, then looked away to hide from the intensity. Y/N kept her distance when we neared the group again. When they asked, I told them that there was too many people in the crowd for us to make it back to them, so we stayed behind a bit to watch. Three pairs of eyes from the girls of Blackpink examined me knowingly, but I willed myself to keep a straight face.

When we arrived back to the hotel and were saying goodnight to our team before entering our suite, I caught Y/N staring at me. She was lingering a little, like she wanted to stay and talk for a bit. I felt myself becoming excited and nervous, I wanted her to stay too. But then Sam ruined the moment by wrapping his arm around Y/N and dragging her down the hallway. "How about we go chill and watch a movie?" He asked with a big grin. She couldn't say no with everyone watching, much less come up with a good reason as to why she had to still stay with us. So I watched as Y/N walked with Sam down the hallway to his room, their arms wrapped around each other in an embrace. She stole a quick glance at me though while Sam was rambling about the new releases online, and we shared a small knowing smile.

As soon as I walked into our private suite, my sisters immediately pulled me into the living room for a good session of gossip. "Okay tell us _everything_!" Jennie said as she pulled my arm.

"Wait, don't start without me!" Jisoo called as she brought in four wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Of course they knew something happened, they could probably read my thoughts in their sleep. Not to mention just how giddy and peppy I've been acting ever since the kiss. I decided to start from the beginning of the day when we went out together. I talked about how comfortable it felt to hang out with Y/N; she's easygoing, even if she can be quiet at times. But that's what makes her interesting, it feels like I've been unlocking new traits in her personality for the past week and tonight was a huge achievement. I told them about how Y/N found a rose in a floral shop, how she opened up to me later on about her first love, and what happened between them. The girls were sad to hear about that story, they felt bad for Y/N and muttered in agreement about how she deserved better.

"So that's why she didn't have a date for prom..." Lisa said.

"She didn't have a date? How do you know?" I asked her.

"Y/N told me earlier today at the _Crystal Gardens_ , we were talking about prom and she mentioned it. Apparently she just wanted to chill with friends, even if a few people asked her to be their date." Lisa explained. I mulled over just how broken Y/N was during the time, how she's been able to slowly heal since then.

I continued to tell them about the little intimate moments I had with her all day, my favourite being the one at the Willis Tower where Y/N tried to appear brave in the glass cubicle. Clearly she was a bit frightened but I held her hand to help her face the fear. The way Y/N grinned and looked into my eyes had me swooning. Later on in the café, we talked and I felt a connection with her. Finally I came to explaining about what happened when it was just me and her alone on the Ferris wheel. I reiterated the whole thing and their eyes widened with glee.

"Oh _omo_ , how was it? The kiss?" Jisoo asked me. I blushed deep in embarrassment.

"It must have been a good one." Lisa said as she eyed me knowingly.

"I-I kissed her, but it felt like I was taking advantage of the situation you know? I told her I was sorry, but she just looked at me and kissed me right back! Oh she held me at the waist, right here, and the kiss was gentle and soft at first, and then it started getting passionate and she had her hand on my cheek like this - and she pulled me so close... God she knows how to kiss!" I excitedly explained to them and they squealed in jittery excitement.

"You know you'll have to be super careful about this Rosie." Jennie warned me. I already knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I know. I'm thinking that I want to keep this a secret for as long as I can. Whoever I decide to date should be up to me, not anyone else." I replied to her.

"There's still always a chance that you could get caught, and the whole thing'll blow up.' Jennie continued. 'You have to make sure you're both prepared for that. Talk with her about it, make sure you know where you both stand."

"First I need to talk with Y/N about what happened tonight. I don't even know if she wants to be my girlfriend.' I felt a warmth in face as I uttered those words. 'But if things do work out, I'll make sure to do my best." I exclaimed.

"Make sure that she's doing just as good. You know you only deserve the best Chaeng." Jisoo replied to me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her in an embrace, and she lovingly held me back.

"We'll always have your back _unnie_. It's us before anyone else." Lisa held her glass of wine in the air. Together we brought our wine glasses together to clink in unison.

_It's my sisters before anyone else in the world._

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved._


	22. Chapter 21

(Rose's POV)

For over the next week, my schedule became hellbent on keeping me from having some time to be alone with Y/N. The nights between Chicago, Detroit, and Pittsburgh were back to back with concerts. While we had a bit of downtime to explore the cities, it wouldn't be for long because of how much we needed to rest for each night. Now in Toronto we have a radio interview in the late morning, another planned rehearsal in the afternoon, and a photo shoot around evening before having some time for dinner and rest for tomorrow's concert.

After the photo shoot with _Time Magazine Canada_ , each of us are given a short interview that asks about our careers in the K-pop music industry, working with well known American artists, the success of our new album, plans for the future, and a few personal questions about who we were before becoming trainees. Y/N sticks around with me for my interview, she stands just outside the range of the cameras and scans her surroundings like a laser. I secretly wish she wouldn't because she only makes me nervous while trying to answer the questions. After stuttering for the third time on a question I glance at her again in embarrassment, she nods and backs up like she was reading my thoughts.

The surprise interview barely gives me and the girls enough time to go out so we just decide to go for dinner at a nearby restaurant. As I step out of the van onto the sidewalk, Y/N is by my side and gives me a shy smile. I feel my heart skip a beat as I watch her lift her arm for me to hold. I begin to think about how tonight we'll get to talk and that I'll confess my feelings, but that's when I hear loud voices shouting my name. I stand in shock over the mayhem that starts to circle us, at least a hundred fans and paparazzi with flashing cameras. Y/N immediately stands in front of me with her arms out, Tommy and Tanya quickly come to her sides for help, but soon it becomes too much to handle. The crowd begins to push against them, I turn to see fans pushing against the sides of the vehicle. Y/N yells commandingly for people to back up, to give some room, but it's not working. More people are swarming, there's a few cries of pain from somewhere in the crowd, and that's when Y/N calls it quits.

"Get back in the vehicle now." She says as she pushes against me. I quickly step back inside and Y/N shouts at the crowd some more while Tommy and Tanya attempt to enter the car. Someone actually pulls on Y/N, causing her to lose her balance and stagger over a bit. I can't help myself from calling her name even though she won't hear me over the voices outside. Y/N roughly pushes back at the crowd before quickly turning around to enter the car after me. Somehow she manages to slide in, shutting the door quickly before turning to the driver. "Get us out of here immediately." Y/N demands.

"What the hell is happening? How did everyone know we were here?" Jennie asks in a shaken tone.

"My guess is because of the future concert and your radio interview this morning. Word travels fast. Mind you, this is Toronto, the city with the largest population in Canada of around three million. As for specifics to this area... I'm not sure, people have their ways.' Y/N replies, then she speaks to the driver. 'Is it not possible to drive out of here?"

"Not without running over some of them." The driver answers. She beeps at the crowd, trying to find some opening to move the car. Y/N turns to us again.

"Don't lower any of the windows for the fans. It's too dangerous this time.' She pulls out her phone and quickly taps around, then brings the device to her ear to call for backup. People tap at the black tinted windows of the van and I can hear our names being called from all directions.

"We should have thought about this before leaving to have dinner in the downtown area." Jisoo mutters. In all honesty we didn't think we'd receive a reaction like this. But it really sucks now because we've been hungry for the past while, and were looking forward to some downtime. Within a couple minutes, some police sirens go off a few times nearby. Y/N places her hand on my knee. I didn't even notice that my leg was nervously bouncing, just a habit I guess.

"Hey, it's okay.' She quietly says, calmly regarding me in the eyes. I release a small sigh and nod. Y/N still watches me. 'I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise. Here, just sit back and relax." She pats the backrest of my seat. Finding comfort in her words, I hesitantly sit back to relax, focusing on my breathing. It's moments like this that my heart flutters around Y/N, she makes me feel protected. I know it's her job, but I also know there's a genuine kindness in her words and actions. Besides, after that night in Chicago it's been difficult to tell the difference anymore.

Eventually the crowd begins to disperse and there's an opening to drive through. But we notice that some people are still following, running on the sidewalks after the car to see us. "We have to meet at point C to switch vehicles. No use in them following us to the hotel." Tommy says.

"Right. Tanya show our driver point C on the map, I'll call to let them know.' Y/N says, she continues to make calls in a professional manner. After awhile, she turns to face us again. 'What do you guys feel like eating tonight? We'll have food ordered to the hotel."

"Well we originally were going to have Korean tonight. Is that possible for a delivery option?" I ask. Y/N smiles in that sweet way I adore so much.

"Of course it is. Toronto's got it all when it comes to the food. I've never had any complaints visiting here." She replies, then smirks to herself while searching around on her phone. There's a story behind that smirk, I just know it.

"You've been to Toronto before?" I ask Y/N. There's a moment before she glances up again.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, what?" She replies and I laugh.

"I asked if you've been here before." I explain. Another grin crosses Y/N's face.

"Oh yeah, I have some real good memories of this city. Actually, remember when I told you about the concerts I've been to and how one of them was J.Cole?" She asks me, I nod and smile at her.

"The one when you were 17 right?" I ask, feeling Y/N become excited.

"Yep, the concert was here. It was the sixth annual OVO festival. Full of musical artists like Drake, Travis Scott, Pharrell Williams, and of course J.Cole. I came here with some friends and had the friggin time of my life man no cap-' She stops for a moment when she sees Tanya eyeing her, before continuing. 'I mean... I had a wonderful time." Me and the girls burst into laughter. Y/N smiles shyly and looks flustered, she's so adorable.

"I'm sure you did Y/N." Tanya remarks and Y/N giggles.

"I apologize for the language." She jokingly says before glancing out the window.

"What is _no-cap_?" Jisoo asks Y/N curiously. Y/N breaks into a huge grin before laughing some more. I'm loving this goofy side of her.

"Ah it's just some slang, it means like _no lie_. Like what I'm saying is the complete truth." She explains to Jisoo. For the rest of the ride, we engage in full conversation about our music tastes and the artists/bands we love. Y/N explains more about the OVO festival, about the artists she saw and the hilarious things that happened with her friends. She asks us about Coachella and what it was like when we were there, the artists/bands we saw, the people we met, and how it was for our own performance. She speaks passionately and with such enthusiasm, I make sure to hang on every word. I realize that Y/N has never actually been to Coachella even though it's been a dream of hers for a long time. She says it's because responsibilities in life keep getting in the way, but it's on her bucket list to go one day. Then I decide on something that makes her flip.

"We haven't told anyone yet, so keep this a secret. But we've been invited to perform at Coachella again next year. If you'd like, I'll personally invite you and you can come with us on our behalf." I say to her. Y/N's eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights.

"R-Really?! No, are you serious?' She stutters with excitement. 'Oh I couldn't just tag along like that and take advantage-" Y/N shakes her head as she speaks.

"No I'm really serious. We'd love for you to come. I'd love for you to come." I reply, Y/N blushes at me.

"Well when you put it like that..." she quietly says and I chuckle.

"All that's left is to make sure you're free then." I tell her, she nods happily and agrees. When we get out of the car to switch vehicles, I realize that I've completely forgotten about how hungry and annoyed I've been, and that's all because of a certain adorable someone.

•••

Eating-in turned out to be a lot more fun than eating-out. We hear a knock at the door and peek through the peephole to see Y/N holding bags of takeout food. Immediately we open the door to excitedly let her in. She smiles as she brings the food around to the dining table. "Bon appétit." Y/N remarks as she places the dishes out for everyone to see.

"Yah there's _Bulgogi_ , _Japchae_ , _Kimchi_ , _Samgyetang_..." Jisoo mutters, her eyes scan hungrily over the Korean dishes.

" _Bibimbap_... and oh! _Tteokbokki_!" Lisa calls.

"Oh this all smells so good!" I exclaim, then I hold Y/N's arm as I jump with joy. She regards me and laughs sweetly.

"I hope you all don't mind, but I ordered some for myself too. Of course it's out of my own pocket, it's very much worth it though." She says while taking her own boxes of food out.

"It is worth it! You've had Korean food before?" Jennie asks Y/N.

"Oh of course! You can never go wrong with _Kimchi_..." she holds the dish close to her face to let the aroma fill her senses and then hums in satisfaction.

"Ahh yeah it's a common thing for people to love our _Kimchi_." Jennie replies and giggles at the way Y/N looks at her food. As we begin to settle around the table for dinner, I notice that Y/N is stacking her boxes of takeout to leave.

"Oh where are you going?" Lisa calls before I can. Y/N blinks as she regards her.

"I didn't want to intrude, I was just going to my room-" she begins to say.

"Ah come on! If you're eating Korean, you're eating with us tonight. Chill with us Y/N! _Pleeaassee_?"Lisa puts her hands together to beg, pouts her mouth, and bats her doe-like eyes at Y/N.

"Hmm... how could I say no to a face like that?" Y/N asks, a smile forming on her lips. Lisa giggles back at her shyly, their gaze lingers on each for a few moments before I decide on something.

"I'll get some drinks for us!" I call, then I stand up from my chair to move to the kitchen. Maybe it's a bit early to say that I'm jealous of their close interactions, but it doesn't quite sit right with me when Y/N gives Lisa such a look. I sense someone walking behind and turn to see that it's Y/N.

"I'll help you." She says with a polite smile.

"Oh that's okay! Really." I reply.

"What kind of guest would I be if I didn't offer to? Come on now." Y/N jokes charmingly.

"Hahaha I guess so. Thank you." I exclaim cheekily. Together we bring out cups on a tray and Y/N pulls open the fridge to find some bottles. We're alone in the kitchen and out of view of the other girls, so I can feel my nerves on edge. As I'm walking around trying to play things cool, I abruptly turn around to come face first with Y/N. She flinches and drops the bottle in her hands, it lands on the floor with a loud thud between us and rolls away. So much for playing things cool.

"Oh!" She calls, then bends down to pick up the bottle.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I exclaim but Y/N chuckles, she places the bottle on the kitchen counter and shakes her head.

"No, that was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." She replies, I notice a glint in her eyes.

"Me neither." I blush under her gaze. Together we burst into laughter at the familiarity of the situation, just like almost two weeks ago when we first met.

"How many times am I gonna bump into you? I'm clumsy Rose, sorry." Y/N says and runs a hand through her hair. It's hard for her to look me in the eyes. I love that she calls me _Rose_ now. From somewhere deep within, I find the confidence to flirt.

"I don't mind, honestly I'd wish you do it more often. It's been fun so far." I say, taking a step forward to her. It seems that the cat has gotten Y/N's tongue, she stutters adorably on her words.

"H-Has it?" She quietly asks. I let my body language speak what my words cannot fathom. Y/N's tense as she watches me, my hands find hers to hold, and I lean my face close for a kiss. Y/N closes her eyes as our lips just begin to touch.

"Yah! What's taking so damn long with the drinks?!" We hear Lisa shout from down the hall. Y/N breaks the kiss before it even happens and the both of us jolt back. She turns to make herself seem busy by sliding the tray in front of her just in time as Lisa comes barreling through the room.

"Hold on, almost done!" Y/N says, she fixes her shirt and quickly picks up the tray.

"Well come on then!" Lisa replies, and motions with her hand for us. I cannot believe this cock-blocker right now. I try to give Lisa a dirty look as if to tell her _we're kind of in the middle of something right now!_ But Lisa is clueless about the whole thing, she just excitedly regards Y/N who avoids my gaze and walks away to attend the dining table.

•••

(Y/N's POV)

_She tried to kiss me again. Rose... how does she truly feel? Does she want an actual relationship?_

The cups on the tray are slightly shaking and you can hear them rattle as you walk to the dining table. You will yourself to focus, to just calm down and think clearly.

The kiss in Chicago was something out of a movie, but after a few days of thinking about it, you realize that it was because of your heightened emotions in the moment. You've been alone for a long time, it's only natural that you grasped onto something positive for one momentary night of weakness. But it's never good to make a life-changing decision based off temporary emotions. A person could end up making a terrible decision, who knows how'd they get out of it? You set the tray down and begin to pour the bottle into each cup.

_I'm gonna have to talk to her in private... I don't know where we stand, we'll have to talk before a misunderstanding happens._

For the rest of the meal, you attempt to focus on other things. What the girls talk about, how good the food tastes, not looking at Rose, not being obvious that you're trying not to look at Rose... and now you've made not-so-subtle eye contact with her for the third time.

Rose tries to catch your attention with her eyes, but you pretend not to notice and continue listening to the conversation. You don't remember when it became about Jisoo's dog, Dalgom. Regardless, you act interested in her story and ask polite questions right on cue.

When dinner finishes, you get up to clean around. Lisa has her phone in her hand that's attached to a wire, which is somehow connected to speakers in the ceiling of the suite; perfect for a party really.

"Any requests Y/N?" She asks with a smirk.

"I'm assuming you want something fun to listen to. Hmm.. play _Go Crazy_ by Chris Brown and Young Thug." You reply.

"Ahh you read my mind!" Lisa calls and you flash her a grin. You continue to clean and nod your head to the beat of the song, the other girls help you. Lisa begins to dance around and feel the beat. She's goofy with it but freestyles so her moves end up looking good.

"Yah we just ate, let the food sit first." Jisoo lectures Lisa like she's a kid, which makes Lisa exaggerate her moves even more.

" _Trips to your crib in da middle of the night! I know that you miss me 'cause I put it down right! Damn babe..._ " Lisa sings the lyrics off tune purposefully as she playfully dances against Jisoo. She even turns to smack Jisoo's ass. You raise your eyebrows but then end up laughing. Lisa eyes you mischievously.

"Think that's funny hm?" She asks with a smirk.

"A little." You reply before turning to finish your cleaning. Then you feel a hand at your arm, pulling you towards her. Lisa flashes you a grin and moves her body to the beat.

"You still remember the routine to _No Guidance_? This beat is similar!" She asks and begins the routine.

"Ah I think so. Wait hold on, how does it start again?... Oh right!" You smile and let yourself have a little fun. You follow her to remember and soon the entire routine comes to memory again, it's not too long or tough to remember.

"Yeahh!" Lisa cheers as you vibe together, the synced moves are executed almost perfectly. You notice the other girls watching, especially Rosé. Jennie and Jisoo hypes you up, clapping when you finish.

"Thank you, I'm here all week." You say and bow to them, earning some laughs. Rose picks up Lisa's phone.

"Hey Lisa! Why don't we show Y/N that routine we have? Come on!" Rose practically yanks Lisa's arm towards herself.

"Woah haha uh-okay!" She replies. The song is changed to a new one, you realize it's their single that features Selena Gomez. You grin as you watch them, hyping them up. Rose seems to have an agenda on her mind though, she's putting everything she's got into her moves to the point where it's just unnecessary. Then she jumps high, even for herself, and that's when things go south.

"Ow! Shit..." Rose is on the ground and you can see that she definitely landed on her foot wrong. She continues to mutter curses to herself as she holds her ankle. You come to her side quickly.

"Are you okay?" You ask.

"I'm not sure, it still hurts." She replies. You begin to feel around her ankle and foot.

"Nothing seems to be broken, try putting some weight on it." You say, then stand to help lift her up by her hands. Rose holds your arm for support and tests out her ankle. She winces a bit when pressure is put on her foot.

"Yah Chaeyoung we have a tour you know! You can't be hurting yourself like this." Jennie exclaims, crossing her arms.

"Ah _araso_ , it's just that this foot was the same one I had hurt before so it's more weak. I'll be okay if I just let it rest tonight." Rose replies, still wincing a bit as she tests her foot.

"It's getting late, I think it's time you all get some sleep before someone else gets hurt.' You say, they chuckle in response. 'Rose put your arm around me here, let's get you rested in bed." You wrap Rose's arm around your shoulder so she can lean her weight onto you, and lead the way to her room. It's clear that Rose is tired, she's wobbly as you slowly lead her. The stairs of the suite will prove to be another challenge. Rose hops with one foot but she's struggling. You sigh and finally just scoop her up bridal-style, carrying her up to her room. Rose is a little shocked at first but then giggles as she watches you.

"Are you checking to see if I'm too weak to carry you?" You jokingly ask, still looking ahead. She laughs.

"You're like my height though, how are you doing this?" Rosé exclaims.

"If I wasn't able to, then I wouldn't be here." You reply.

"Oh I see. Say, could you do a couple squats?" She asks, teasing you.

"Are you trying to injure yourself more? And yes, I can." You remark. Now in the hallway, you show off a few squats and Rose laughs her head off. She points to her room when you ask and then lead her in. You carefully lay her to sit against the headrest of the bed.

"How's that?" You ask, adjusting her pillows so that she's both comfortably laying and has her leg elevated.

"Perfect." She replies, watching you. There's that warm feeling again. You are both alone, in her room too.

"I'll-uh get you some ice. Just in case there's swelling." You say, giving her a quick glance.

"Oh okay." She exclaims. Turning on your heel you walk outside of the room. Going down the hall and down the stairs. When you reach the kitchen again, you find Jennie standing alone and drinking a glass of water.

"How is she?" Jennie asks.

"Good I think. Nothing's broken and there's no bruise forming, so I think she'll be okay for tomorrow night." You reply, opening the freezer for an ice tray. As you find a Ziplock bag to open and place ice cubes in, a lingering thought comes to mind. "Does Rose usually get into accidents like that?" You ask, fiddling with the bag in your hands.

"She can be a bit of a klutz at times, but no this is the first time I've seen her like this." You regard a grinning Jennie.

"So what changed tonight?" You ask, feeling the corners of your mouth lift.

"I think you already know.' She saunters to exit the room, but you're still confused. 'You were having a helluva good time with Lisa." Jennie smirks then turns to leave before you have the chance to reply.

_What do I already know?_

Furrowing your eyebrows, you look down at the bag and feel the cool sensation of the ice. Isn't it quite obvious what she means? You recall the way Rose was watching you dance with Lisa, the way she yanked the girl by the arm away from you.

_Could she actually have been jealous?_

The thought brings a smile to your lips. There's only one way to find out about all of this.

•••

"Oh, thank you." Rose says, grimacing when you place the bag of ice on her ankle.

"Just keep that there as much as possible tonight. I have another bag ready in the freezer downstairs when this one melts." You reply, adjusting the bag before tucking her blanket as well. Rose doesn't say anything, she watches you with such wistful eyes.

"You take really good care of people." She finally says.

"I guess I do, but that's because certain people really need to be taken care of sometimes." You watch a glint in her eyes as you grin at her.

"I didn't mean to fall like that. It just kind of happened." Rose replies, looking down at her hands.

"I know. But I also know you aren't usually so clumsy, didn't we agree on me being the clumsy one?' Rose chuckles and shakes her head. 'So what's going on?" You ask, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Maybe you already knew what was going on, but you need to hear it from her.

"I don't know, I... I mean it sounds really stupid when I think about it. It's nothing really." Rose mutters, crossing her arms.

"Oh, well I was thinking it might have had to do with me and Lisa. But if it's nothing then-" you begin to stand.

"Wait!' Rose grabs your wrist. You sit back down again, giving her a knowing smile. 'How did you know?" She asks curiously.

"I had a little feeling when you almost pulled the poor girl's arm from her body." You say jokingly, Rose puts a hand to her open mouth.

"I was that obvious?!" She asks, pushing herself to get up.

"Woah! Slow down.' You say, placing your hands at her sides. Rose grins from ear to ear adorably. 'Like I said, I had a little feeling about it. But I see now that it's true."

"You knew all along and you didn't say anything." Rose exclaims.

"I wanted to see how far you'd take things. But I see now that this,' you motion to her foot with your hand, 'is how far you'll go." You reply, attempting to hold in your laughter.

"And now you're making fun of me!" Rose crosses her arms again and pouts.

"Oh come on, I'm not making fun of you. I'm sorry if I gave off that impression." You say, still holding a hand to your abdomen.

"It's too late for that." She rolls her eyes and watches a corner of the room. You blush at her. Taking a deep breath you adjust so that you're facing Rose more directly, then take one of her hands between the both of yours.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I was being rude by not saying something sooner." You say. Rose still doesn't budge.

"And?" She continues.

"And I shouldn't have laughed at you." You reply.

"And?" She still says. You narrow your eyes at her. What more does she want? Then a sweet thought crosses your mind.

"And you're really pretty." You quietly say, feeling a deep warmth in your face. Rose finally faces you, her cheeks tinging a rosy pink. You begin to feel the same way you did that night in Chicago. As much as it scares you, you can't deny just how much you adore this beautiful girl. And maybe, just maybe, you secretly hope that she feels the same way. "I-I should be letting you sleep." You quickly exclaim, trying to leave the situation yet again, but Rose holds firmly onto your hands.

"Stay with me." She whispers, locking your gaze with her eyes. Rose rests her forehead against yours.

"Rose..." you reply, sighing into her being.

"Please." Those innocent eyes plead with you, she looks so vulnerable right now. You want to feel her soft lips again, you want to touch and explore her. So you let her kiss you again, your mind in that same daze. But you don't want things to just be physical. You want to learn all the things that make Rosé who she is, what thoughts fill her waking hours, and what she dreams about when she sleeps. The question is if she feels the same.

"I just have to know.' You say, willing yourself to move back and focus again. 'What're we doing?" Rose raises her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean, you kissed me in Chicago and said nothing about it for a week. And now here we are again doing the same thing. Is this the beginning of a relationship? Is it just a fling?" You reply, watching as a grin crosses her lips.

"I've wanted to ask you the same thing." She says.

_Well that's news._

"Really?" You ask.

"Really. I was hoping for this to be the start of something real for us. I... I really like you Y/N. I get nervous around you and I didn't know why at first but after Chicago... I never stopped thinking about us, about you." Rosé answers. Your mind feels like it's swimming.

"Wow, I...' you don't know how to answer her honest words. Her dark eyes are intensely piercings yours. 'I really like you too. More than you know, it's just... hard for me to explain with my words when you're looking at me like that." An adorable giggle elicits from Rose.

"Then show me how you feel." She says, a clear invitation for a kiss. But you want to show her much more, you want to show your passion, and that you'll take care of her. That she'll be your protected lover in a dangerous world.

Gently you raise Rose's right hand to your lips for a kiss, and then do the same with her left hand. "I want to be apart of you. I want to be apart of these delicate hands, where beautiful art flows from the fingertips.' You reach to push her light hair behind her ear. Slowly you let your hand fall, fingers tracing between the strands. 'I see myself in your hair. It baffles me how you look so good no matter what colour it is or what style it's in. How do you do that?' You ask, poking the tip of her nose. Rose scrunches her nose and blinks, she breaks into a huge grin and you notice the way her eyes crinkle adorably. 'And these chipmunk cheeks. I love it when you smile, when you eat, especially when you blush and I see them turn to a rosy colour. A perfect fit for a girl named Rosé.' You gently pinch at her cheeks, earning a giggle from the owner. 'I want to feel connected to your irresistible eyes, they're so intense sometimes that I get nervous all over just watching them. And... in your soft lips. I want to feel them all the time, because no matter how sad or troubled I feel, one kiss of yours lifts all of that away." Your eyes are on her lips, watching them with desire. You bite your bottom lip, then look up. Rose's eyes are dark, her pupils dilated. The rest of the world seems quiet right now. It's just you and your Rose, breathing each other in and out.

You want to take the risk. To jump into that deep dark abyss where nothing is certain, but anything is possible. This time, you're the one that leans in for a kiss.

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff ☺️

"I should really get going." You whisper into Rose's lips, and she giggles.

"You should." She replies. But you both know that's not happening any time soon.

"I remember carrying an exhausted wobbly girl up the stairs..." you say, kissing her smiling lips.

"Funny enough, I don't feel so tired anymore." She exclaims, then slowly pulls back to adore your eyes. When you regard this beautiful girl, you wonder what it was that even made her interested in you in the first place. You want to ask, but somehow that feels like you're fishing for compliments. So you decide to keep the focus on her.

"Need I remind you about the concert you have tomorrow?" You ask.

"I have one almost everyday for the next month and half. I think I know.' Rose retorts, then pinches your cheeks with her fingers. You giggle as she coos at you. 'Ahh you're so cute!"

For the past half hour, you two had been in a circuit of making out; playing with each other's fingers, hands, and hair; and talking about random things in between. You really do need to leave, but the girl kissing your lips is making it so difficult. You regard the television on the opposite wall of the room.

"Maybe some Netflix will make you fall asleep." You say, reaching for the remote control.

"Only if you'll watch it with me." Rosé replies. A smile crosses your lips as you nod at her, then she pats the empty area of the bed next to her. Another rush of warmth reaches your face. As you walk around the bed to crawl next to her, a sweat begins to build at your fingertips.

_I really need to calm down._

But is that really possible? You can't shake the feeling of how wrong this is, that you'll end up in huge trouble if you're caught. However you can't help the excitement that is built within either. Rose wants to do this with you, she said so herself. Or at least you thought she did, everything so far has felt surreal like a dream. But here the angel is, laying in her physical form right next to you. When you finally choose a show to watch together, (I think _Friends_ would be cute but you can choose whatever) she's real to the touch as she snuggles against you. You move to wrap your arm around her upper body, letting your hand rest at her midriff where she takes it to hold with her own soft hands. Rose rests her head on the front of your shoulder, and you lean so that your cheek rests against her head.

Sighing together as you get comfortable, you inhale the sweet fragrance of your Rose. It's so peaceful to be here with her. Maybe two episodes have passed by already. You grin at the way Rose reacts to the scenes on the T.V. You even notice her calm breathing pattern and try to match it with your own. Before you know it, your eyes feel droopy and it's hard to stay awake. But you don't want to annoy Rose when she's laying here like a peaceful angel. You take one more breath before falling into a deep slumber.

•••

(Rosé's POV)

Halfway into the third episode I begin to feel drowsy, and I'm wondering if I should just fall asleep on Y/N. Maybe she'll stay tonight if I do. I decide to softly call her name, but there's no answer. She had been quiet for the past while, I just assumed because of how interesting the episode was getting. Slowly I lift my head to regard Y/N.

_Oh. She's sleeping._

Do people always look younger when they sleep? I don't see that intimidating, strong, confident young woman anymore. Right now Y/N just seems so small. I think about how she might have once been a fragile young girl, but now grown up she's become hardened to everything around her. Yet here she is, feeling comfortable enough to fall asleep with me. My heart feels full just by watching her, by hearing her sighs and deep breaths.

Slowly I let her hand fall to my side and sit up so she can have some room to sleep comfortably. Moving back closer to my side, I turn off the T.V and pick up my phone to check the time. It is getting really late, but luckily I can sleep in tomorrow before starting the day. I glance at Y/N again, just to admire her. Still sleeping, she moves into a more comfortable position on her side.

_Is it weird if I take a picture of her right now?_

Tonight just feels too good to be true. Someone could barge in right now and take Y/N away from me. Tomorrow I could see headlines for a scandal and pictures circulating on the internet of us. Rumours spreading and my whole image goes into the drain. If only people knew what I truly felt in this moment, but they will never because they aren't me. They don't see the world in my view, they regard it from their own. I don't want them to anyways, this part of my life needs to stay private for my own sanity. Maybe after the tour, after a couple months I'll be able to come clean to the public. It'll give us the time we need to figure this relationship ourselves before letting the world see.

I turn off the lamp and set my phone down on the nightstand. Laying down again, I turn my head to just watch Y/N. I can just make out her figure in the dark. Her chest slowly rises and falls with each breath. 

Sometimes I wish I could just escape it all. Every once in awhile, I imagine a small private island that I could peacefully live on for as long as I want. Away from the prying eyes of the public and the world. For the longest time, I had just imagined myself on that island. But now there's somebody else here with me, someone that I wouldn't mind being on my island too. Does this mean Y/N has become a special person for me? Would she even want to join me on that island?

A certain song came to mind as I watched Y/N for who knows how long. One that I used to sing with Lisa all the time: _Wake Up Alone_ by The Chainsmokers, featuring Jhené Aiko. The lyrics play on a loop in my head.

_Now I got cars, now I got clothes, now I got money._

_Now I got crowds screamin' my name sayin' they love me._

I moved to South Korea and trained hard for so long. I've seen my fair share of tough times, but it all paid off when we finally debuted. Ever since then, my world had flipped and all the attention took a lot of getting used to. I don't think I'll ever be used to it, but rather that I've learned to live with it. I don't ever regret my dream of becoming an idol, I've come so far in my career, but the Kpop industry isn't all as glamorous as people make it out to be. There's a cold underlying layer that will destroy you if you let it. I'm extremely thankful for my members, but we'd be lying if we said we weren't lonely sometimes. I rarely get to see my family, let alone find someone real to fall in love with.

_You got real close, say I'm not alone, you understand me._

_But late at night, when I close my eyes, the quiet scares me._

I let Y/N become close to me. There's just something about her that puts her on my mind all the time, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. The more I get to know her, the more I can feel myself falling. Y/N confessed her feelings tonight in such a way that melted my heart completely; she wants to be apart of me. But how can I stop her from leaving in the morning? What can I do if she decides to change her mind and tell me that she doesn't want this?

_Will you still care in the morning?_

_When the magic's gone, gone, ooh._

_And will you be there in the morning?_

_Do you stay when it all goes?_

_Or will I wake up alone?_

I hesitantly reach with my hand to push a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Will I wake up alone?" I whisper as loudly as I dare. As if in response, Y/N gently takes hold of my hand with both of hers to hold close to her face.

I almost freaking cry.

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	24. Chapter 23 ❤️

(Y/N's POV)

When you open your eyes, you're met with a beautiful sight. Chaeyoung, Roseanne, Rosé, your little Rose lies there with her soft hand in yours. Your chest feels like a pot of sweet honey being stirred. There's no way she could look more adorable than right now.

You suddenly remember last night and that you fell asleep in her bed. It seems like she didn't mind though, there was no attempt to wake you up, and maybe you're overanalyzing the situation - but there's a tiny content smile on her face as she sleeps. The morning sun peaks through the gaps of the bedroom curtains, casting a line on her light hair and just crosses her closed eyes.

_The sunlight must be annoying her eyes, I know I don't like it when I wake in the morning._

Slowly, you let go of her hand to raise yours above so that it blocks the light. You probably would have been content with holding it there for her forever had she not begun to stir. Roseanne elicits a small sigh as she adjusts her position, stretching and then relaxing again. You just smile, contemplating about maybe waking her up, but then decide against it because she needs to sleep much more than you do.

The sunlight isn't on Rose's eyes anymore, so you gently roll over to watch the ceiling above and the room. Your black crew neck sweater lays on a chair nearby - it was getting hot in the middle of the night so you woke to take it off, leaving on your grey and white Calvin Klein sports bra, and black leggings underneath. There's a buzz from your phone, so you pull it up to see multiple notifications. The first is from Sam.

 **Sam** : Hey 🤠 you up? I'm bored, can I come chill in your room?

_Oh shit._

You turn over and sit up on the edge of the bed, facing away from Rose. To tell or not to tell Sam? That is the question. Of course he'd be over the moon about this, but can he keep it a secret? Sam definitely won't rat you out - he's no snitch. However, he isn't exactly the secretive type either. Sam is an open book and can sometimes blurt out a secret in a joke without meaning to. You don't like the idea of hiding such an important thing from your friend, but you're not sure if you're ready for him to know just yet either. Besides, who knows if Rose will be comfortable with it? Finally, you decide to string up the first lie in your web of secrecy.

 **You** : Hey, just barely lol I couldn't get much sleep last night. So I think I'mma sleep in, rest up for tonight.

 **Sam** : Oh, couldn't sleep? Why? You good?

 **You** : Yeah it's just bc of the dinner I had last night. I ordered from a Korean restaurant and it gave me a good stomach ache.

Silently you apologize to your absolutely delicious dinner from last night.

 **Sam** : Oh damn, last time you order Korean then! Get some rest, see you later

 **You** : Noted! Thanks, see you soon

There's an uncomfortable twist in your stomach over the idea of lying to Sam, but you know that you won't keep it up for long. The truth will come out eventually and he'll understand your reasoning. You see another notification, this time from Amir who has finally replied to your text.

 **Amir** : Things are pretty chill around here. School's a pain in the ass but what else is new? How's life going for you?

 **You** : That's good, make sure you're keeping up with your studies. It's going pretty good! I get tired more often from all the travelling but I do get to see all these new places.

 **Amir** : ahh you're lucky asf, you get to travel around while I'm stuck here. Not to mention the girls you're travelling with..

 **You** : It's not like I can do whatever I want lol I have a busy job following my clients around. And wdym about the girls I'm with?

 **Amir** : You know very well what I mean lmfao have you seen them? Such baddies 🔥

 **You** : Uhhh right, these "baddies" are also way too old for you 😂 You do know they're even a bit older than me right?

 **Amir** : Meh idc, with them, age is just a number 😍 And I would have thought maybe you'd be into them

 **You** : Amir, I'm here professionally

 **Amir** : There's stories about celebrities and their bodyguards all the time, I'm just sayinnn

Well, he isn't wrong about that.

 **You** : Okay okay drop it, aren't you at school? Go worry about that

 **Amir** : Yeahhh I am, if only this teacher didn't make me wanna kill myself by droning on and on 💀

Suddenly you feel a soft kiss on your shoulder from behind. Rose must be awake.

 **You** : Focus in class. I'll text you later

 **Amir** : Can't make any promises. See ya

Rose wraps her arms around for a hug from behind, then she snuggly rests her head on your shoulder. "You're awake." You say, facing her for a kiss. She smiles and you feel a warm blush crossing your face.

"I am. Good morning babe." Rose replies, you notice the husky tone in her sexy sleepy voice. The way her let down hair is a bit messy from being slept on all night, but looks so effortlessly good.

"Babe huh?" You exclaim, turning your body to face her. Roseanne giggles and her eyes crinkle adorably.

"I can call you that right? At least in private." She asks. You give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Of course you can.' You reply, suddenly conscious of her gaze lingering down on your body. 'Oh-uh sorry, it got hot during the night and I-I didn't want to be rude by just taking one of your shirts. Hell I don't even know if they'd fit me-" Rose stops your nervous rambling with a kiss.

"I don't mind at all.' She whispers, you feel your heart performing a summersault. Her fingers trace downwards in a line over your toned abdomen. Goosebumps form on your skin at her touch. 'Come here." Roseanne pulls you towards herself and you both fall onto the white sheets of the bed, laying on your sides. You bury your face in her neck, kissing wherever you please and humming in satisfaction when she lets out a small moan. Pulling back a bit, you regard Rose's beauty once more. You push her hair back from her face and behind her ear, and she blushes deeply under the intensity of your gaze.

"Roseanne, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" You ask gleefully.

"You might have mentioned it." She answers shyly, unable to look you in the eyes.

"Fair warning - I'll probably never stop mentioning it." You tell Rose, then lean in to softly kiss her lips. She hums in glee, and wraps her arms to pull you even closer to her upper body. Now you're almost on top of her, and the kiss is turning passionate. Rose sighs into your mouth before pushing you over almost roughly so that she's on top. 'Woah." You say with widened eyes. She's surprisingly strong for such a petite woman. Rose smirks as she pins your arms down by the wrists, then straddles your hips.

"Now I wonder what happened to that injured ankle?" You ask jokingly. She giggles as she bends down for another kiss.

"It's all better. I can play now." Rose says in between her kisses.

"Well that's-" You both tense as you hear the sound of the door handle being turned. It opens wide and a pyjama-wearing messy-haired Lisa comes walking through.

"Yah Chaeyoung! Do you have some-" She immediately stops in her tracks when she sees the two of you, her eyebrows are so raised that they get lost in her bangs. Chaeyoung is literally straddling you on top, and your shirt is off. If that doesn't scream sex, what will?

"OH shit man!" Lisa begins to burst into laughter to the point where she's bent down on the floor. Rose gets off you to grab a pillow and throws it at Lisa, hitting her square on the head.

"YAH! Knock first! I don't get any damn privacy!" She yells angrily. Lisa backs up on her butt into the hallway but still can't stop hooting with laughter. You flip over to get off the bed to face her.

"It's not what it looks like! We were just playing around." You tell Lisa, raising your hands up in defeat.

"Is that why it looks like you slept in her bed last night?!" She asks incredulously, a huge grin playing on her lips. Another figure comes in the doorframe, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Why are you both being so fucking loud this early-' Jennie says before regarding you, standing there topless, and Rosé on her knees in the very messy bed. Jennie puts a hand to her mouth and her eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights. 'Yah-yah Lisa let's go!" Jennie says while attempting to hold in her laughter, she pulls on Lisa's arm to drag her down the hallway. You glance at Rosé as their laughter and hushed voices echo down the hallway. She scratches the back of her head.

"Well, that's that." Rose finally says, her cheeks tinge rosy pink in embarrassment.

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 more hours until the single Ice Cream - Selpink drops! Make sure you're streaming it on YouTube, Spotify, etc. We got records to break! I'm super exciteddddddd  
> ~ Paris

If the word duality had an image right next to its definition in the dictionary, it would definitely be a picture of you. During the day and especially in public, you remain at an unsuspicious distance from your Rose, and even take extra care to remain professional around her. You can't help keeping an eye on her though; a sixth sense if you will. This is both for her protection, as well as the fact that you just like looking at her. The switch-up happens when you're completely sure that it is just the two of you alone. From then on, your serious and calm demeanor turns to a lovable, goofy, and cheerful one.

Rosé even mentions this a few nights after Toronto. Tonight you managed to sneak into her room for the second time, unnoticed by the other guards but given a wave by Jisoo who just happened to walk by when Rosé was pulling you into her room.

"You know, my Blinks always talk about Blackpink having such duality - but I think you're the real master at it." She says while running a brush through her hair. You look up from checking your phone.

"Duality? What do you mean?" You ask her.

"Sometimes it almost looks like you can't stand to be around me." Concern flashes in your eyes and immediately you walk over to wrap your arms around her waist from behind.

"Don't say that. I always want to be around you." You say as you regard Rose's eyes in the vanity mirror. A sweet smile plays on her lips.

"But then you pull something like this, and all my doubts wash away. You go from being so serious...' Rosé turns in your arms and you hold her by the waist. 'To this goofy little cutie." She places her hands on your cheeks to squish your face and coos. You grin and laugh at the gesture.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm as cute as you." You reply, pulling her waist even closer.

"Ahh what do you mean?! You're adorable, take the compliment.' Rose says, and you shake your head while giggling. 'I said take it, or else!" She threatens. You grab her wrists before she can continue to jokingly shake your head.

"Or else what? You're gonna fight me?" You tease, cocking your head to the side.

"That's right, we both know I can kick that ass." She replies, beginning to push against you.

"Correction - _kiss_ that ass.' You exclaim, winking at her. Rosé widens her eyes before staring you down.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that one." She pushes until your back is against the wall.

"Oh noooo please help meee." You say with a tone of sarcasm. Rose lightly smacks at your shoulders and arms, but you're both laughing so hard that it could never be taken seriously.

"Alright, that's enough.' You tell her, then pull her by the waist for a hug. Her laughs become stifled. You can feel Rose's chest rising and falling, hear her sigh into your being in relaxation because for once - it's just the two of you. 'Seriously though...' you continue. 'Don't think for a second that I don't want to be around you, or not with you for that matter. I'm just making sure that we don't get caught. I don't want things to become tough for you just because of me."

A moment passes before Rosé speaks. "Just because of you? I could ruin things for you as well."

"Well, I mean I'm no celebrity or person of importance, and I definitely don't match up to the people you might have dated in the past." You reply. Rose pulls back a little to look you in the eyes, you just smile at how pretty she is.

"You don't have to be a celebrity, and you're actually very important - at least to me. I hate that way of thinking; celebrities only date celebrities because apparently we're in our own world, like we're separate from the rest of society." Rose says firmly.

"I understand that, but what about your public image? I don't want rumours to be spread and for people to hate on you. God knows you don't deserve it." You exclaim as you push her hair behind her ear. Rose's eyes soften at your words.

"I stopped worrying what people think of me a long time ago. I realized that the way my fans, my friends, my family, even you - the way you all look at me is much different from the way the world sees me. There's always gonna be people that hate for any reason, people that try to bring you down. But I'm not gonna let that ruin what I am so lucky to have now... and what I have, is you." She says.

_No doubt about it now, I'm really falling for you._

"I'm falling for you too," Rose whispers.

_Uhh, I said that out loud?!_

Her lips find their way to yours again for a deep kiss. You feel sparks fly and the magic spewing within your heart. Rosé is absolutely amazing, she has a beautiful soul and her heart is full of love. What could you have possibly done to deserve all that? Silently, you vow to always have the best interests at heart for her; you'll protect her, never hurt her, and learn to fall deeply in love again no matter the circumstances of the past. Rose deserves that much from you really.

•••

"So when do you plan on telling me where we're going?" You ask in a hushed whisper. Rose sits next to you in the Uber, she wears a mask and casual streetwear to not draw any attention to herself. After hanging out in her room at the hotel for a while tonight, she decided that the two of you deserve some normalcy in the form of an... official date.

"What's the point of a surprise if you're just gonna keep asking what it is?" She retorts, eyeing you down. Another grin crosses your lips as you regard her.

"If we get caught, don't look to me for help. You're the one that proposed this." You reply, crossing your arms.

"And you're the one that agreed to come along." Rose remarks.

"Well I work for you, no? I don't exactly have a choice..." You say, hoping she'll catch the glint in your eyes. Rose's head snaps to face you and the edges of your mouth tilt up involuntarily. You can see those chipmunk cheeks raise to her eyes, the sound of her sweet laughter fills the air.

"Oh, I hope you weren't being serious there." She exclaims. You grin from ear to ear and rest your hand on her thigh.

"I think we both know where I stand on that." You reply, feeling yet another warmth rush to your face. Together you watch outside the car windows at the city of Newark, New Jersey. It's nighttime, but the downtown lights flash from all directions to prove that this city never sleeps. Rose said that she had been here before on her first tour in America and that she knew a few places around.

Finally, your Uber driver drops you off at your destination. As you step outside and let your eyes adjust to the street around, a pair of hands reach to cover your eyes. "Wha-?" You stutter.

"It's still a surprise... Just trust me on this, okay?" Rose says quietly from behind.

"Uhh... I don't like this. I need to be the one watching out for you." You tell her as she guides you along the sidewalk.

"I'm a big girl, I got this. I'll let you know if I need any saving." Rose replies with a giggle.

"Okay come on, you know I don't mean it like that. Even at a time like this, I'm still on duty-" You say but she quickly interrupts.

"Shhh! Gosh, you talk a lot."

"Do not!" You retort.

"Yeah, you do. But it's okay, we're almost there." Rose replies. The atmosphere changes; cool night air turns to a warm stillness, you can no longer hear the sounds of traffic and wind blowing throughout the streets. After what seems like forever, Rose finally speaks again.

"Take off your shoes here."

"Eh?"

"Just do it.' She replies and you do so, then you walk a bit further and up some stairs. 'Okay when you step here, do so very carefully. It's not exactly stable." You stop in your tracks.

"Not stable? Where have you taken me, Rose?" You ask incredulously.

"Okay maybe here is better. Now keep your eyes closed. I'm serious. Are they closed?" She says.

"Yeah-yeah. I promise I'll keep them closed." You retort, placing your own hands over eyes. After a moment, loud music plays from a speaker somewhere. You smile when you realize it's one of your favourite romantic songs: _Fallin' All In You_ by Shawn Mendes. A pair of soft hands place themselves on yours, then they slowly pull them off your face.

"Okay, now you can look," Rosé says. Hesitantly your eyes open and you blink a few times to adjust to the sudden bright light.

"Oh!" You gasp. Colourful radiant lights flash around like a disco party, bouncing off the walls and lighting up the large neon letters written on them. One reads _Sky Zone Trampoline Park_ , another reads _FREESTYLE_ , and yet another reads _DODGEBALL_. You feel a bubble of excitement building in your chest that threatens to burst and run like blood throughout the veins in your body. Right in front of you are small squares of trampolines that are all connected. To your left are the basketball hoops with metal chains for nets, to your right are the trampoline dodgeball arenas, and at the furthest distance in front is a ginormous deep pit of foam cubes.

"NOOO!" You yell excitedly. Your arms wave around wildly as you sprint to the first trampoline pit in view and jump on it. You turn around mid-jump to see Rose gazing at you, her eyebrows raised and mouth open in a wide grin.

"You like it?" She asks excitedly.

"Are you kidding?! I love it! My gosh, I haven't been to one of these since middle school!' You reply earnestly. You jump high in the air before a serious thought comes to mind. 'Hold up,' you say as you stabilize yourself. 'Aren't you worried about someone recognizing us here? Your mask is off."

Rose grins as she slowly walks towards you. "If you stopped jumping for a second, you'd realize that there's nobody else here." You turn around abruptly, scanning around the whole park for a single soul but none are found.

"There's nobody else here? How did you-"

"I rented out the whole place until midnight. The only people here are the security whom I made sure to tell not to bother us unless absolutely necessary." She exclaims, smiling brightly with those chipmunk cheeks.

"The WHOLE PLACE? Wouldn't that cost like a fortune?! I'm-' You stop yourself when you regard the glint in those brown eyes. Rose cocks her head to the side, a sly smirk on her lips. 'Ah... right. That shouldn't be a problem for you I guess.' You say, scratching the back of your head. 'But really, you didn't need to spend that much. I would have been happy with pretty much anything. As long as I'm with you - I'm good."

She blushes as she wraps her arms around the small of your waist. "I'm glad you see it that way, it's one of the reasons why I like you so much. But this is something that I've always wanted to do with someone special. I just think it'd be super fun." A rush of warmth spreads in your face.

_Someone special._

"Well then my Rose, let's not waste another second!" You give her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking her hand. She giggles as the both of you jump around the place. Somewhere along the way, you decide to yourself that it's okay to let your guard down a bit for one night, albeit just a few hours. Besides, being with Roseanne just feels right and so easy. She tests your competitive nature with her natural athletic skills through games like dodgeball and comparing your basketball dunks at the hoops. The girl can seriously jump, she soars high through the air and practices her flips in the foam pit. You can't help feeling anxious though whenever she tries such risky things. Rose tells you that it's okay, but you're still thinking about that weak ankle. When you've mentioned the ankle for the tenth time in a span of five minutes, she turns to push you into the pit of foam.

"You worry too much." She says mockingly, looking down at you with her arms crossed.

"That's only because I care about you, dummy.' You retort, wiggling your way out from the grip of the foam. 'Help me out here?" You ask. Rose smiles and bends down to grip your outstretched hand.

"Wahhh!" She screams as you yank her into the pit. Rose lands face-first into the foam and a round of laughter elicits from you. She flips over and starts to angrily throw the plush cubes. "Y/N!"

"You really should have seen that one coming." You remark, smirking at her. This earns a foam cube to the face. You laugh as you will yourself to crawl over the surface of the pit towards Rose, she continues to throw the cubes in your direction. "Owwie." You say as the soft plush bounces off your head. Then you grip her wrists before she can throw any more. "You're really asking for it!" You begin to tickle Roseanne where you know it makes her laugh the most, she squirms and bursts into loud laughter.

"W-Wait! Stop... Please... HAHAHAHAHA!" Rose exclaims. She continues to wiggle around wildly until you lose the stable position you had on your knees. Suddenly your whole weight is collapsed on top of Roseanne, a huff of air escapes your lungs. Curiously enough, you become aroused by the feel of her body right under yours. The deep breaths in her rising chest fill your mind with desire. Her body is warm to the touch. You clear your throat and chuckle a bit as you try to push yourself up, but you're then caught on the way her light purplish hair falls in waves over the curves of her chest, the sheen sweat at her collarbone, those plump lips, rosy flushed cheeks, and finally her dilated doe-like eyes. The dark setting isn't helping either, disco lights flash across her face and reflect in her eyes. You don't want to freak Roseanne out, but as she studies you with her gaze, it seems like she already knows.

"That's dangerous." She says quietly, you just blink.

"What is?" You ask, noticing the gruff tone in your voice.

"The way you're looking at me... I want you to look at me like that much more often." She replies, and your breath hitches.

"I-I do look at you that way. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable though, so I don't make it obvious." You exclaim, beginning to pull back onto your knees. Rose's hands are at your waist though, she grips it close.

"You can make it obvious when we're alone.' She says, and you notice the stormy desire in her eyes. 'You're so dangerously hot that it's making me consider things for us to do right here in this pit."

_Oh my._

"As tempting as that offer sounds, I wouldn't do it unless you're completely comfortable.' You bend down to kiss her lips, her hand rests at your cheek. 'There's no rush. Besides... I want our first time... to be... special." You tell Rose in between your shared sweet kisses.

"Really?" She asks, looking at you with such wonder.

"Really.' You reply, adoring her with a cheeky grin plastered on your face. 'Come on now babe, I don't want to waste a single second of our date tonight."

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link for the song used in this chapter: https://youtu.be/D5P1R6CRsoM
> 
> I’m thinking about using certain songs I love for my future chapters, much like a soundtrack to accompany the story. If you have any recommendations from your own playlists (happy/romantic/sad/relaxed/etc) be sure to share them in the comments! I love discovering new hidden gems of music - and your song could be included in the story! A win-win scenario in my opinion :) 
> 
> Happy reading!


	26. Hey

Hello! Author here ~

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has given my story a chance so far, don't worry I will continue the story soon. For now I am currently busy with a new college semester starting again. While I will still take the time to write, you can expect the updates to come at a slower pace.

By the way, if you’d like to read more of my work - I’m much more active on Wattpad. I’m under the same username there as well, so if you’re interested please check it out! As for the future - I have many more ideas including a book series that currently is being planned for. 

All in all, thank you very much for reading and if it's not too much trouble - please take the time to enjoy my other works as well!  


With love, Paris


	27. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know if anyone missed me but I’m back with anotha chapter ~ enjoyyy

_Has it really been three weeks since I left home?_

You stand in the shower of Rose's bathroom, letting the running water wash away the soap on your body. After coming back from your date tonight, both of you clearly needed a shower. You had been sweating from the jumping for almost three hours. Roseanne showered after a polite debate about who should go first, and now it's your turn to wash away the dirt and sweat.

You'd be lying if you said you didn't secretly think about the idea of sharing the shower together, but that's way too embarrassing this early.

Stepping out of the shower and drying yourself off with a towel, you look into the mirror. A big grin crosses your lips immediately. You realize you've been doing a lot of that lately, and the reason for it is just in the other room. With a shake of your head to get rid of the nerves, you finish drying yourself off and wrap your hair in a towel. Then pull on comfortable pyjamas before brushing your teeth. When everything is finished in the washroom, you open the door to see that just the lamp by Rose's bed is on.

"Rosie?" You call. She doesn't answer. Walking closer to the bed, you realize her eyes are closed. She must have fallen asleep at some point during your shower. Of course she has, the poor girl must be exhausted from tonight on top of all the touring that's been done. She really didn't have to go to such lengths for a first real date, but you know that you'll never forget tonight. You smile at the adorableness that is your Rose and move to pull the covers from her waist to her shoulder so she doesn't get cold.

Roseanne begins to stir and so you let go, not wanting to disturb her further. Her eyes flutter and she starts mumbling your name.

"It's okay, go back to sleep Rose." You gently assure her. She smiles instead, bringing her arms up for a hug, and you happily oblige. Warmth envelopes your face and makes your heart swoon in the arms of this beautiful girl. You can hear her sigh, feel her chest rising and falling as she breathes you in. After a few moments, Roseanne lets go to pull open the covers. An invitation to come sleep in bed.

"Are you sure?" You ask. Rose narrows her eyes.

"Of course I am. Come on babe." She replies, adjusting herself so that you have some room. Hesitantly, you crawl on the bed and slide under the blanket. As you adjust and get comfortable, Rose proceeds to lay her head on your chest and lifts her leg to rest over yours. Instinctively, you wrap your arms around her small frame to cuddle with.

_I wonder if she can hear how fast my heart is beating._

While you may have slept with her in the same bed before, this whole cuddling thing takes your relationship to a whole new level.

"Y/N?"

"Hm?" You reply.

"Did you have fun tonight?" She asks. You grin from ear to ear.

"Totally, that was the most fun I've had in years Rosie." You answer truthfully. Rose lets out a small huff of air, it seems like she's smiling.

"Awe, that makes me so happy to hear."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to thank you, Rose. You've been making me really happy these past few weeks." You say. Roseanne looks up to meet your eyes.

"You've made me really happy too Y/N. Honestly, I didn't think this could be possible. The idea of us being together."

"But you did though. You were the one that had the courage to give the rose. You're willing to take your chances and are braver than I'll ever be." You exclaim.

"You're a freaking bodyguard Y/N, I think you should give yourself some more credit," Rose replies.

"Maybe I am, but that's not the type of strength I was thinking of." You move down so you're now both facing each other. Rose has a faint blush on her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Her tone is hushed, as if someone might overhear the conversation.

"I just wonder sometimes, how are you able to trust me so easily?" You ask.

"Are you saying I shouldn't?" Rose exclaims, her soft hand pushes your hair back.

"No, I'm saying that you haven't known me for very long. There could be something about me you don't like... There could be people out there that will stop at nothing to keep us apart. I might hurt you in some way and I'm just wondering how you're so sure of this, of us." 

You know that this is a lot to put on someone, but these doubtful thoughts have been constantly at the back of your mind since the beginning.

"If you're having doubts about our relationship Y/N, then you need to tell me now," Roseanne replies. You glance down at your hands.

"They're not exactly doubts, it's more like... worrying. You've opened yourself up a lot, and I don't know if I can keep up. I'm starting to wonder if I even deserve you." You hate this feeling, but you know that you have to be honest with her. Rose deserves that much at least.

"You're actually the cutest human being I've ever come across in my life." She says with a giggle. Your eyes widen as you glance up.

"W-what?" You stutter and blush as she starts to laugh. Her soft hand gently caresses your cheek, then she leans in for a sweet kiss. Roseanne pulls back, her eyes fluttering, but you still are very much confused. "Rose, I just opened up to you and you're making fun of me?" You ask.

"Gosh no! No Y/N, I just find it really amusing how I used to think you were so tough. When in reality you're a big softie." Her giggles are adorable, yet somewhat annoying.

"Alright well, clearly you're not taking me seriously." You pull from her and flip over to face the opposite direction. Rose groans and bursts into louder laughter.

"Oh babe come on, don't be like that."

She pulls on your arm but you don't budge. Clamping your eyes shut, you refuse to let her in like that again.

"Y/N...?" Rose sings in a mockingly playful tune. She tries a few more times but you don't answer. Finally, you hear Rose sigh, then feel her arms wrap around your waist. She buries her face in your hair. It's really annoying how good her soft lips feel as they touch your neck.

"I'm sorry. I know how special it is when you open up like this. I just couldn't help but think about how cute you were. Or actually, are... You're very cute, did you know that?" She says. The edges of your mouth slightly tilt up.

"Maybe..." you quietly reply. Vibrations of Roseanne's laughter spread throughout your body from the close contact.

"Can you please turn around and look at me? I wanna see your cute face." Rose reaches her hand to squish your cheeks.

"Nope, I think I'm good. I like looking at the wall." You retort.

" _Aishh_ you're really gonna be like that?" She asks incredulously.

"Mmhmm." You hum in reply. Rose lets go of your waist, the weight of the bed shifts as she adjusts herself back. You almost immediately regret it because her embrace felt nice and warm. Rose lets out a huff of air and then sighs deeply. A couple of silent moments pass by. Suddenly there's a finger at your back, lightly tracing patterns all over.

"I didn't mean to make you mad Y/N. I really meant it when I said that you were adorable... Y/N? Are you awake?"

You let out a sigh and adjust your head on the pillow. Not exactly replying but at least letting her know that you're attentively listening.

"I'll take that as a yes then.' She continues, 'Y/N... I liked you from the moment I met you. From there, my feelings developed but that doesn't mean I trusted you easily. I was just as scared, I wanted to wait and get closer to you before confessing anything. But the more closer I got, the more I realized just how in trouble I am." At the last sentence, she traces a familiar shape on your back. You smile at the gesture, realizing that she's drawing a heart.

"You're worried about hurting me in some way. You don't think you even deserve me. Why can't you see yourself the way I see you?" Rose says. You turn on your back to look at her again. She smiles and wraps her hands around yours. With a sigh, you regard your intertwined hands.

"I don't know... I just... can't imagine someone caring for me that much. I have my mom, my little brother, and Sam. Those are the people I know I love with all my heart. It's different with you though, you have a choice, Rose. You have a choice... and yet you stay."

"I stay because I want to Y/N. You're expecting me to leave, but I know that's because someone has left you before. You're thinking of every excuse in the book to push me away before it's too late. Well, I'm gonna tell you that it is too late now, you're stuck with me alright?" Rose replies, she tugs on your hands a bit to draw your attention to her eyes. Your lips curl into a smile. Gosh, she's such a wonderful beauty.

"Alright." You whisper. There's a twinkle in those almond-shaped eyes. They come closer until they're inches from your face and then you can't see them anymore. Instead, they are replaced by the feel of her soft lips on yours. You move into her touch, feeling a desire to kiss her back. Rather than the feverish kisses you've shared in the past, this one feels different. The kiss is soft and tender. You're taking your time with Roseanne, with tasting her and feeling the warmth from her body. Trying somehow to convey your emotions through your actions.

When you both finally have to pause for air, you realize you're basically on top of Roseanne. She smiles and you move to kiss her jawline before leaving kisses at her neck.

"No hickeys Y/N, I won't have a very good reason to explain them."

"I'll try. Can't make no promises though." You reply, earning a chuckle from her.

"I'm serious, I can't take no chances," Rose exclaims.

"Alright alright." You position yourself to just lay on top. She rests her cheek at your head and wraps her arms around you protectively. "You're warm." You say.

"Then let's stay this way. I like holding you like this." Roseanne replies.

"I like it too. I don't think I've been held like this in a long time."

A few minutes pass by. Drowsiness starts to take over, your eyes slowly closing.

"Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and your dad not close?"

There's a tightening feeling in your chest. It's much too exhausting to talk about this now.

"We should get some sleep, especially you." You reply.

"Oh. Yeah, okay." She moves one arm to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. You sigh into her.

"I'll tell you about it someday Rose. For now, we just need to sleep." You say.

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight Y/N." Her lips kiss your forehead.

"Goodnight babe."

While you close your eyes, your smile seems to shine brighter in the dark. Sleep takes over as you sink beneath the waves of your lover's heart.

•••

When you awaken again, you feel around for a certain warm body. You open your eyes to see that it's morning. Somehow the two of you rolled around in your sleep to the point where you aren't cuddling anymore. Groggily, you move over to be in a spooning position with Rose. After wrapping your arms for an embrace, you kiss her shoulder and smile when she nuzzles closer to your chest.

"Y/N?" Roseanne says. You love that husky voice she has in the morning.

"Mmm." You reply.

"What time is it?" She asks. You open your eyes and begin to rub them.

"Not sure,' you turn and yawn into the palm of your hand. Then pick up your phone from the nightstand. The bright light makes your eyes squint. 'It's uhh... oh fuck. OH SHIT!" You immediately sit up.

"W-What?! What is it?"

"Oh my god... I forgot to set an alarm! I have a mandatory meeting in fifteen minutes! Shit!" You jump up from the bed and run to the bathroom.

After hurriedly washing your face and brushing your teeth, you messily redo your hair up and leave. Rose apologizes on the way to the door but you tell her it's fine. It was your own fault anyway. You just need to get to your room to change without anyone noticing. Sticking your head outside the door, you hesitantly check from one end of the hallway to the other for anybody around. Thankfully, the hall is empty. Sighing in relief, you give Roseanne a quick kiss and say goodbye.

Now if you could just get to your room down the hall without running into anybody. You're halfway there and begin to smile because you've almost made it. That's when you hear the familiar voices coming from the direction of your room.

_It's Tanya!!! Shit. Shit. Shit-_

A hand grabs your arm forcefully and you're yanked into a random room. The door is shut behind you and you almost scream before he clamps your mouth shut with a hand.

"Shhh..." he says with widened eyes.

"Sam?" You mumble. Sam looks down, then back up. His expression is unreadable.

"You really thought you could hide something from me Y/N?" He threatens. Your heart lurches in your chest and your eyes widen. Those piercing eyes demand an answer.

"I-I..."

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	28. Chapter 26

"Well?" Sam asks.

"Sam, I-I wanted to tell you so badly. Really! I'm so sorry." Your voice begins to tremble. Sam's eyes soften as he regards you.

"Woah Y/N, it's okay! It's not that big of a deal. Chill out."

"Not that big of a deal?" You straighten up as he stands back to give you space.

"Yeah, becoming good friends with the girls isn't a big deal. You've been having dinners and sleepovers with them right?" He asks. You blink a few times and then shake your head a little. Was Sam always this oblivious?

"Uhh... yeah! We've been getting really close. I just wanted to show them that they can trust us." You must sound like such a liar right now. A smile crosses Sam's face.

"That's my girl. I'm glad you're reaching out to make new friends,' _friends..._ 'you're doing better Y/N. I'm proud."

You run a hand through your hair and let your eyes fall to the floor. "Ah thanks." You say.

"One thing though. You need to be more careful.' Sam crosses his arms. 'You gotta be more careful about being on time. Even if you've become friends with the girls, you still need to remember we're here for professional work and that means staying alert at all times... you're lucky I pulled you in my room before Tanya noticed you in those clothes. Also, is that a new shirt?"

"Oh uh,' you tug at the bottom of Rose's baggy shirt. She had let you borrow it, well, actually she was sweet and _wanted_ you to wear it. 'Yeah I bought it in Chicago, I realized I didn't pack enough clothes for sleeping... and yeah I understand, I just forgot to set an alarm last night." You reply. Sam grins cheekily and goes to sit on the edge of his bed.

"You know, ever since we started this job you've been quite unlike yourself. Showing up late, being more easy-going, you're glowing these days. Who are you and what have you done with Y/N?" Sam jokes. You roll your eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm still the same."

"No way, you're like a totally different person. I'm not saying it's a bad thing though, it's a nice change. You're more happy lately and that just goes to show that taking this job was a good idea. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, it really was a good idea. The travelling, concerts, new friends, and the fact that my best friend is here with me makes it all just too good to be true." You say as you walk to sit next to him.

"Alright-alright let's not get mushy." Sam falls back to lay on his bed. You chuckle in response.

"But really though, I'm glad you're here Sam."

"Keep talking like that and someone'll think we're in a relationship."

"Man you're impossible! And you wonder why you can't keep a girlfriend for long." You slap his leg. Sam smirks as he regards the ceiling above.

"I never wonder why - I already know why. I don't do commitment, you know that."

"And how long are you gonna keep saying that?"

"I don't know, we're still young Y/N. What's the rush? I'm good where I'm at."

"I just think it'd be good for you, you'd finally find someone who loves and cares for you." You reply. Sam pushes his blond hair back from his eyes.

"I can love and take care of myself just fine. A man just has his needs sometimes, I like having my fun."

"Clearly." You roll your eyes and stand from the bed.

"Hey I'm just fine on my own. I don't need some girl to show me what I already know. Besides, since when did you argue with me about shit like this? Love hasn't been something hopeful for either of us." Sam sits up to face you as he says this. You pause and turn on your heel.

"We don't always have to be so pessimistic about it. It doesn't do us good to never have any hope." Sam narrows his eyes.

"Did you get laid last night or something? This sounds nothing like you." He says. You clench your fists and tighten your jaw, feeling oddly defensive.

"Do I have to get laid to confirm what I already know? We deserve some happiness. You deserve some happiness whether you think you do or not Sam. The past is the past, there's nothing you can do to change it. No matter what, you're always worthy of being loved!" Your voice is raised at him. However, it feels weird, you and Sam almost never fight. He just blinks a few times as he studies your gaze. An awkward silence fills the room, until you finally break it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start yelling. Thank you for saving me from Tanya. But I've gotta go change now since that meeting is starting soon.' You walk to the door and place your hand on the handle. 'I'll see you at the meeting."

"Yeah... see you." Sam mutters. You turn the door handle and stick your head out to check the hallway.

It's all clear.

•••

You sit in a conference room with your team, the Blackpink manager, and a couple officials to discuss reports on the girls and the logistics of the tour so far. As the meeting commences you try to catch Sam's attention with your eyes, trying for a hopeful smile, but he doesn't seem to notice and goes to sit in a random seat that's nowhere near yours. He can't possibly be mad, can he? You know you were right in your little argument with him - how could you have possibly been wrong? Sam does deserve happiness and love. Maybe bad things have happened in the past, but that doesn't mean we can't look forward to a hopeful future.

A shy grin crosses your lips as you gaze at the space between your feet.

_Gosh, what has that girl done to me? I am a whole-ass different person now._

Roseanne is the reason for all this hopeful positivity. She's the radiant, beautiful, adorable reason that willingly makes you want to get up in the morning and pull open the curtains to bathe in the warm sunlight. She's warm and bright like the sun, not to mention how good she feels while touching your skin... "Earth to Y/N, hello?" Tanya says as she waves a hand in your direction. You sit up and shake your head a little to clear those inappropriate thoughts.

"W-wha? Oh! I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted with my thoughts."

"Hm, clearly. Is everything alright? Do you feel sick or something?" Tanya asks.

"Uh sort of, all the travelling we've been doing has taken it's toll on my body. I think I'm just more tired these days." You reply. Honestly, it's starting to become scary how easily you can come up with excuses and lies on the spot like this.

"Ah yes, that is understandable. It is also your first time working in this area of the field. Make sure you're taking care of your body. Hit the gym later. If things take a turn for the worse however, you know what to do."

"Yes, I understand." You nod your head.

"Good, no more distractions. Focus now." Tanya firmly says.

"Yes ma'am."

•••

If it were up to you, you'd probably just head back to the girl's room and chill with them. However, Tanya has other plans for you since she noticed your odd behaviour at the meeting today. To which she assumed was the inevitable fatigue of the tour.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" She asks as you walk out into the hall together.

"No, I accidentally slept in this morning so I haven't had much other than a glass of water."

"Y/N, do I honestly have to act like a mother for you? You've been different lately."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?' An involuntary blush crosses your cheeks. 'Different like how?" You ask.

"Like a more laid-back version of you. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you in a more cheerful mood. But I don't want to see it start affecting your work. From here on out I want to see you at the gym more often, get exercise done in any way you can. Oh, and no more sleeping in. Get up on time and get your calories in, nobody else can do it for you.' Tanya lectures and you nod your head as you walk alongside her. 'In fact,' she continues, 'let's get something to eat together, we'll hang around for awhile and then hit the gym. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Where should we go to eat?" You ask.

"Recently there's been a chef that was hired to join us along the tour. I don't know about you but all this outside food is starting to make me feel sick.' Tanya holds a hand to her abdomen and rubs in circles. You chuckle and agree with her. 'Apparently she's top notch, so I'm guessing a hefty price was paid for her service."

"Huh, she sounds impressive. But I'll be the judge of that when I try out her cooking. Is she a famous chef?" You ask.

"Oh yeah, she's got a few high class restaurants and pubs to her name. I hear that she's currently in the works of building a chain of restaurants all over America."

"And yet she's agreed to come on this tour?"

"There's only a bit more than a month left of it. It's a nice way to make some cash. Besides, I imagine being able to say you've worked for a world famous group as a chef is sure-fire way to boost your credibility."

"That's true. Say, what's her name?"

"Not sure, she goes by the initial of her first and middle name, then her last name. Kind of like a J.K Rowling situation. It's E.N Tesfay." Tanya says. Something drops in your chest to the pit of your stomach. There's no way. No way.

"T-Tesfay?" You curiously ask, bringing a hand to her arm for a pause.

"Yeah, why? Do you know her?"

"No, but the last name sounds really familiar. I knew someone with that name before." You exclaim as you furrow your eyebrows.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you have. It's quite a common name for people from North African descent, especially Eritreans." Tanya explains.

"T-That's the thing... she was from Eritrea. At least her family was." Tanya raises her eyebrows.

"Who was she? It sounds like she was someone important to you."

"Something like that, she was someone I used to be close to in high school. Her name was Alina though, Alina Tesfay." You slowly say.

"Then there's nothing more to it. This person is E.N Tesfay. Her name doesn't start with an A. Maybe they could be related, but I highly doubt it. Again, there's a lot of people with that name you know."

"Yeah..." you reply. Tanya circles an arm around your shoulders.

"Alright enough talk, I'm sure my girl is starving.' You grin from ear to ear as Tanya pulls you along. 'Let's go eat!"

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	29. Chapter 27

"The pleasure is all mine. My name is Ella, Ella Nadira Tesfay. To the world however, I'm known as E.N Tesfay."

You and Tanya greet your chef for the tour. She's a taller woman. Thin, sophisticated-looking, and most likely in her thirties. Like Alina, she has tan skin but the tone of hers is darker. No green eyes either. Ella's eyes are a pretty hazel colour. You give a smile and a polite handshake to greet her.

"My name is Y/N, and that's how I'm known to the world. No cool nickname like yours though." You reply. A grin crosses Ella's lips as she nods.

Ella takes your orders for a brunch and immediately gets to work on preparing the meals. As she works in the hotel kitchen, you and Tanya marvel around at the banquet hall you're sitting in. The walls are adorned with beautiful paintings that look like they come from the Renaissance period. From above is a giant crystal chandelier that hangs from the ceiling. Tables are placed strategically around the area for optimal room as well as a dance floor near the stage. The hall isn't large enough for a wedding like the other ones here in the hotel, but it's good enough for a private party.

The chef has come back with your meals. Ella sits with you and Tanya to get acquainted. You talk about what you do for your careers and how you came to join Blackpink on their tour. It's interesting to hear about her life. She moved to North America as an immigrant about ten years ago. Secretly, you think about how it's been around six years since Alina had moved to here as well.

"I've already told some of our colleagues here but I would appreciate it if you two spread the word as well." Ella says.

"Sure, what is it?" Tanya replies.

"After the concert tonight I imagine that the girls would be quite famished. Artists and bands tend to eat full meals _after_ their shows. Since we are scheduled to stay in this hotel for another night before departing tomorrow, I'd like to make a good first impression by having a late dinner party in this very room. It also allows me to show my gratitude for this amazing opportunity that I've been given. Besides, food, music, dancing... now who wouldn't love that?"

"Wow, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Who would be invited?" You ask.

"The whole team of course! The members of Blackpink themselves, their manager, the entire staff on tour with us. Ahh it would be an unforgettable evening of banter and fun!" Ella's eyes brighten as she clasps her hands together in excitement. The idea does sound like a refreshing one in the midst of all this touring. That, and the fact that you'll be able to see a certain Korean beauty tonight in a relaxed social setting is what excites you even more. 

•••

"Come on Y/N, give me 5 more!" Tanya shouts from above. You grit your teeth as you push the heavy weighted bar up and away from your chest. Inhaling a deep breath again, you let the bar lower close to your chest again before exhaling and pushing against it. Shaking; your muscles are quivering from the strain. "12...13... don't quit on me now! 14... just one more! And... 15! Hell yeah!!" Tanya helps to grip the weight of the bar while it's being settled back on the rack. You take a couple breaths to relax the quick pacing of your heartbeat.

"Shit. I really lost it didn't I?' You slowly exclaim between deep breaths. 'That was much harder than it should have been."

"Your exercise routine has been all over the place since the tour started. I told you Y/N, you need to keep your body in top form for a job like this."

"Easier said than done... but yeah, I understand." You reply. Lifting yourself up from the bench, you stand to grab your towel from a hanging bar. "Man, I'm sweating like a pig over here. I'm wearing my sports bra underneath so don't get weirded out if I take off my shirt." Tanya shakes her head.

"Go right ahead,' she says, 'not many people around at this time anyway. Besides, when was the last time you felt embarrassed looking like that?" Tanya points to your exposed midriff. A smirk crosses your face as you glance down at your body. Years of prioritizing a fit way of living has resulted in your tight and toned muscles, your healthy round curves in all the right places.

"There's only so much I can say before sounding like a douchebag."

"I think that line was crossed years ago." Tanya retorts.

"Hey!" Your eyes and mouth widen at her. Tanya bursts into laughter as she walks off to continue her routine. With a roll of your eyes, you sip from a bottle of water before continuing your own workout. You lift a pair of 25-pound dumbbells and perform a few sets of bicep curls, giving yourself about a minute for a break in between. Warmth envelopes your cheeks again and sweat begins to form. Next is to do some squats with a kettle-bell.

When you look in the mirror you catch a quick glimpse of long pinkish hair in the hall. Hmph, now who could that be?

•••

(Lisa's POV)

"I hate to say it, but your girlfriend is really hot Chaeng."

"Sh-She's not my girlfriend." Chaeyoung stutters as she secretly watches Y/N through the hallway window. We're able to have a clear view of Y/N from here, while the latter is focused on the other direction.

"You sure? Because if not then I'd totally take her as mine." I whisper before Chaeyoung turns to smack my arm.

"Like that would ever happen."

"Hey you never know. Me and Y/N? We clicked from the beginning." I say with a cheeky grin. Chaeyoung shakes her head.

"And whose bed does she sleep in?"

"Woah woah! You've gotten quite confident huh?"

"Shhh! She'll hear us." Chaeyoung places a hand to my mouth. I can't help but to snicker at her in this state.

"You're acting like such a pervert right now." I whisper.

"Then what does that make you?"

"An innocent bystander. I remember what we were originally trying to do here, and that was to get a nice workout before the concert tonight. But here you are pulling me to hide behind a wall as we watch our bodyguard take her shirt off." Chaeyoung smacks my arm again.

"Would you stop talking so much? I lost sight of her!"

"Quit hitting me!"

"Manoban I swear, if you get us caught I'm gonna-"

"Can I help you?" A voice says from behind that makes us both jump. We turn abruptly to face a cheeky-looking Y/N. She has her arms crossed and chest slightly puffed. Chaeyoung and I look like a pair of clowns as we panic to stand properly, all the while bumping our heads in the process. A smirk crosses Y/N's lips.

"Oh uh-we um..." Chaeyoung can barely look Y/N in the eyes.

"We were just checking the gym out!" I say to save the situation. Y/N raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, I see. But uh, why look from out here when you could have just walked in? I'm sure you'd have a much better view. Plus, you wouldn't need to bend and hide behind the wall here."

The woman doesn't miss a thing. I swear I can hear Chaeyoung gulp. "Th-That's because... because..." she's helpless. Y/N smiles at Chaeyoung, her eyes twinkling with adoration. She walks closer and takes ahold of her hand.

"Well, I'm glad you've decided to come anyway Rose. I've missed you all day." Y/N says. Chaeyoung finally regards her with widened eyes. Her cheeks are flushed a baby pink. These two are killing me.

"I'm here too you know." I retort. I don't actually don't mind being ignored here but the cuteness is just overwhelming me.

"Of course you are Limario.' Y/N jokes and takes ahold of my hand too. 'Since you two have taken such an interest in the gym, would you care to join me for a workout?" Chaeyoung finally forms a sentence.

"We'd love to." She says. Y/N grins and pulls us along to the entrance of the gym.

•••

(Y/N's POV)

Another great show has been executed tonight. This was the show for Newark, New Jersey. You grin cheekily as you watch Roseanne from below the stage. She rocks out while swinging her gorgeous (now light pinkish) hair. She's caught your eye more than anyone else. How is it possible for someone to look so sexy yet so adorable at the same time? Rose's vocals just sound so amazing... now could you sound any more biased? It doesn't matter; you love watching her perform and you're also growing to love every single aspect of her inside and out.

That thought pulls you up short.

_Love..._

_Am I... Am I in love?_

The lights die down in the arena as the song ends with a flourish. Leaving you completely in the dark.

_I wonder._

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	30. Chapter 28

After the show is finished, the girls decide to meet some of the dedicated fans before they leave for the hotel. This is one of your most favourite parts of the tour: seeing the connection between the girls and their Blinks during these kinds of situations. While most people would regard a bodyguard as just an obstacle between them and their idol, you truly do love to see the fans, the respectful ones at least.

Keeping up this serious appearance is tough, especially when you watch as Roseanne bends down to interact with a young East-Asian looking girl. It's hard for Rose to hear the shy girl over the commotion but she leans in and smiles to assure her. Roseanne smiles and converses with her as if they've known each other for the longest time. The young girl's eyes brighten, she begins to hop on her feet in excitement, and the biggest grin crosses her lips. The way she looks at Roseanne, you realize, is the way that you must look at her as well. Maybe not romantically for the little girl, but with pure adoration.

There's something else there too. Something specifically for a little girl like her, and that is to see someone who looks like she does become successful. You realize how much the Blackpink girls empower and give confidence to the younger generations, the level of representation that the young girl must be experiencing right now. It's no surprise that immigrant kids or children of immigrant parents have dealt with racism, prejudice, and/or a lack of representation in the entertainment industries of America and other western countries. In an era like today, however, there's been a shift in the music industry. Now, this little girl among many others can look up to women like Blackpink and pull their own strength.

Your smile is as wide as your face. You turn and watch as a couple of Blinks call Jisoo's name repeatedly, then proceed to tell her that she looks good in her outfit. Jisoo flashes her signature smirk and bends to the floor in a dramatic pose to show off. The Blinks go wild, cheering and hyping her up. In another area, you watch as Jennie waves her hands and graciously accepts a stuffed animal from a Blink. The animal isn't your usual teddy bear though, it's a Capybara. An odd choice, but then again not so much when you see Jennie's reaction. She squeals while hopping on her feet and hugs the Capybara tightly.

When you regard Lisa however, your eyebrows furrow because it seems like she's crying. She has her hand over her eyes and head dropped down to face the floor. You immediately walk from behind to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" You ask. Lisa's head snaps up to face you. She's not crying, in fact, it's quite the opposite. Lisa's cheeks are flushed rouge and there's a sheepish grin on her lips.

"Yeah." She replies while chuckling. You regard the Blinks in front of her. One of them, a teenage boy with ginger hair and freckles, seems to be holding a clear plastic packet. Inside the packet is an array of small bottles of something. Confusion is the least of your worries right now.

You walk in front of Lisa to get a closer glance. "What's in the packet?" You ask the boy. The crowd of Blinks erupt into laughter again and you notice some phones being held in your direction.

" _Yadom_." The boy proudly says. However, it's hard for you to hear him over the noise.

"What's _Yadong_?"

The boy exchanges a glance with a girl next to him. That's when the whole place goes into mayhem. You realize you must have said something wrong, but too little too late. Everyone's dying of laughter, even Lisa who grips your arm as she's bent over. "Uhh, what did I just say, Lisa?" It takes her a few moments to compose herself but every time she sees the clueless look on your face she breaks down again. Now you're just flustered, so you go to take the packet from the boy.

"I don't get it, it's just nasal spray!"

•••

After the whole fiasco with the nasal spray-porn joke that you finally understood when Lisa explained, Blackpink was almost ready to leave for the hotel. You walk next to Roseanne as she says goodbye and goodnight to the last couple of Blinks. In your arms, you hold multiple fan gifts that include stuffed animals, flowers, chocolate, and most adorably - a small book filled with handwritten letters that are glued to the pages.

Someone is yelling something repeatedly. You glance over in the direction of the voice to see a couple of girls. One of them has a rainbow sticker on her cheek. They don't look much younger than you. Finally, you realize that they're making eye contact with you.

"You're really pretty!" The girl with the rainbow sticker calls. You raise your eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"Are you single?!" The same girl calls.

"Can I have your number?!" Another one yells.

You stop in your tracks as you eye them. Of course, a deep blush sets on your face. The girls squeal and begin giggling as an involuntary smile crosses your lips. You look up to see that Roseanne is facing you, she saw the whole thing happen. "You guys!' She lectures the girls while they continue to laugh. 'Leave my poor bodyguard alone!"

"That's okay." You say while grinning sheepishly. Roseanne's eyes gleam as they watch yours, and for just a moment, it's the two of you in your own little world. Just for a second before you remember where you are.

•••

" _Ne?_ " ( _Yes?_ )

The door to their suite opens wide to reveal a Jisoo clad in a white bathrobe. Her dark hair is damp from taking a shower and swept over one shoulder. Jisoo's eyes widen as she checks you out. "Ooh la la Y/N! You look so beautiful." She says with her cute Korean accent. You blush at the compliment.

"Thank you. Is my outfit okay? I didn't know if these heels would work with this dress..." you glance down to smoothen your black evening gown. The dress has long sleeves, a v-neck that reveals just the right amount of cleavage, shiny silver at the tightened waist to highlight your curves, and a slit at the gown that runs from your mid-thigh to the floor.

"No, it is perfect! You look gorgeous." Jisoo gushes and takes your hand. You smile and thank her again. She pulls you along to walk inside their suite.

"여러분 ( _Yuhruhboon! = Everyone!_ ) Come look at Y/N!"

"Oh shit, who is this?' You turn to see Jennie who is also in a bathrobe, her makeup somewhat done and hair already styled. 'Wow Y/N, you clean up nice. That dress is gorgeous! Do a spin for me." She says. You giggle as you oblige, your skirt lifts a little as it spins. 'And those high heels! Do I see Chanel?" Jennie bends a little to inspect your heels. You hold a leg out of the slit of your dress in a seductive manner.

"Woah sexy-sexy!" Lisa calls. She also wears a bathrobe, her hair is finished and makeup is at least halfway done.

"Thank you,' you blush again, 'so uh, where is Roseanne?" The girls exchange a cheeky glance between each other.

"She's getting ready in the bathroom down the hall. You can go say hi." Lisa says.

"Oh okay, thanks." You reply. As you begin to walk down the hall, someone lets out a few chuckles from behind. You don't think much of it since this has been the way they've acted ever since you and Rose first kissed. The sneaky glances between each other, the smirks, the giggles and inside jokes; it's all relative.

You come across a door left slightly ajar with light peaking through. This must be where Roseanne is at. You knock on the door. "Lisa, is that you? I need some help here-" the door is opened and your eyes widen. The only piece of clothing on Rose's body is her lace panties.

"Oh!" You both call. You close your eyes and turn away.

"I'm sorry Rose. I-I should have said something before knocking." Even as you clamp your eyes shut, the naked image of her is burned clear in your memory. It's like you're standing on the beach on a hot summer day with the way your body is warming up right now. Rose giggles from behind.

"That's okay. I just wasn't expecting to see you here already. I was hoping to be dressed by the time you'd see me." She exclaims. Your lips spread to a wide grin.

"That's what I was expecting too, but you know, life works in funny ways."

"It definitely does.' You can just hear the smile in her voice. 'Give me one second okay?"

"Okay." You say. Even if you're turned away from her, you feel an odd obligation to keep your eyes shut. This was way unexpected. The question remains, however, was it too soon to see her like that? Maybe not. After all, this isn't high school anymore; you're both adults.

"You can turn now,' Rose says, you slowly turn on the spot. 'Babe, it's okay to open your eyes too." You open your eyes hesitantly to see a smirk on her lips, her head tilted to the side.

"Just had to make sure." You admit, still feeling somewhat flustered. She laughs and takes hold of your hand to bring you inside the bathroom.

"Can you help me with my dress? I can't reach the zipper." She turns around and pushes her long hair over one shoulder. Your eyes wander down her bare back.

"Oh uh, y-yeah." You say.

' _Get it together you idiot!_ ' You mentally scold yourself. There are only a few things in the world that give you such anxiety. Heights, multiple missed calls/texts from your mother... and Roseanne.

You clear your throat, patting your sweaty fingertips against the fabric of your dress before reaching down for her zipper. You notice the sensual curve of her lower back, and when your touch just grazes her skin - how smooth and right it feels.

"You look beautiful tonight you know." She says. You slightly shake your head.

"I should be the one telling you that.' Rose lets out something between a scoff and a chuckle, 'but then again, I find myself thinking that a lot these days." The zipper is pulled halfway by now, although you're having a little trouble with this part.

"What have you been thinking about these days?" She quietly asks. Waves of warmth spread throughout your body. Oddly enough, a moment like this feels more intimate than when you saw her naked a couple of minutes ago.

"To put it simply... you.' You lean in to give a chaste kiss on her shoulder. The first instinct is to pull back again, but something is keeping you close. 'I don't think a single moment has passed these days where you aren't on my mind, Roseanne." You then move to kiss her lower neck. Being this close, you can feel her body slightly trembling from your breath on her neck. Finally, the zipper is pulled to the hilt. Rose turns and places the palm of her hand on your cheek.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." She exclaims. You tilt your head into her soft touch. Lifting a hand, you catch her wrist to kiss her palm.

"And you have no idea how happy _you_ make me."

On her face crosses the prettiest smile in the universe. Together you lean in for a sweet kiss that soon becomes prolonged. Unbeknownst to you, time passes as you kiss Roseanne. Your hands feel around her lower waist as her arms wrap around your neck. The kiss turns more passionate as your hands travel up her back while pulling her body even closer. Rose's breaths become in sync with yours. You smile as she tastes your lower lip with her tongue, she even gives it a gentle bite. By now, a deeply desiring cloud called Roseanne is floating upon your head.

"The dinner will start soon guys! Finish up so we can go!" You both hear Jennie call. Rose pulls back and giggles. A groan leaves your mouth.

"I'd rather just stay here with you." You say while giving her nose a poke.

"Me too, but don't you want to have dinner tonight?"

"I've already got my five-star meal right here."

Roseanne's eyes widen. "Oh my,' she starts to laugh. 'You've gotten quite confident with me huh?"

"I think it's about time, don't you? Besides, you're one to talk. What was that thing you said on our date last night? Something about uh... me being _dangerously hot_? So hot to the point where it made you consider us doing _certain things_ in the pit?" You tease her, your tone growing cocky. Rose giggles as she turns away from you.

"Hmm, I don't remember that part. You must have dreamt it."

"Oh, _right_. I must be talking out of my ass then."

"Exactly," Roseanne says. Your eyes narrow at her. You're just about ready to start a petty argument until you hear Jennie calling again, this time louder than before.

"Girls! Time is running! Let's gooo!"

You turn back to eye down Roseanne. "This isn't over Miss Park." A smug look crosses her face as she places a hand on your shoulder, then leans her lips sensually close to your ear.

"We'll see who the winner is tonight in bed."

All you can do is blink as she saunters off down the hall.

•••

The banquet hall looks even more fabulous than this morning. Dressed up colleagues of yours fill the room, sitting at their designated seats or standing around for banter and conversation. The crystal chandelier at the center of the ceiling reflects light that shines in patterns upon the walls.

You smile as you walk into the scene. Rose is by your side while the girls follow from a few feet behind. "This reminds me of my high school prom. It even looks the same." You say as you glance around.

"Oh, really? I never had a prom." Roseanne replies. You look at her.

"They don't do that in Australia?"

"They do. Rather than prom though we call it a formal, and it happens during our twelfth year. I dropped out of school before then to move to Korea."

"Ohhh right. You were just sixteen eh?" You ask. Roseanne nods with a smile. A blush sets on your face as a certain thought comes to mind.

"Then maybe it was meant to be."

Roseanne pauses to face you. "What is?"

"Since neither of us had the experience of taking a date to prom... May I have the honour of being your date tonight?" You ask, holding your arm out for her to hold. Rose raises her eyebrows.

"Is this a _prom-posal_ Y/N?" Her mouth spreads to a grin.

"I wish it was. I'm sorry to say that I don't have any flowers or chocolate on me." You both begin to laugh, then Roseanne circles her arm with yours.

"That's okay. It's the thought that counts. It's also you, so I'm more than happy." She says. You love that bright smile of hers.

The dinner commences as you all take your seats. You notice Sam walking in, looking quite handsome in his dark suit and tie. His face is clean-shaven and blond hair is brushed back in its usual combover style. When he finally notices you, you wave your hand at him and smile. Sam returns the same smile and it seems like he just might join you. However, an obnoxiously loud Kevin comes by to pull Sam to sit with the guys. He gives you an apologetic look while being pulled away. You grin; at least there's no awkward tension between the two of you anymore.

Ella stands near the stage holding a glass of champagne that she clinks with a spoon. Behind her stands two other women. One of them seems to be a translator. The other has her back turned to speak with a staff member on stage. The banter of the room eventually quiets down.

"Before we begin our special evening tonight. I would like to express my gratitude to the company of YG Entertainment, the lovely women of Blackpink, and their wonderful manager. Tonight's special dinner will be in the name of your honour. I promise that me and my assistant here, Alina, will treat you well for the rest of your tour here in North America. Thank you all very much,' Ella gives a polite bow, 'and please enjoy this evening. You all deserve it." Everyone around you begins to clap. The woman who you presumed to be a translator walks forward to translate the speech in Korean for the non-English speakers, however, you aren't focusing on her at all.

_Alina..._

_Did she just say, Alina?_

You can't believe it. There stands the first love of your life in a sparkling golden dress. She's as beautiful as the day you met, even more so now because she's grown into a woman's body. Maybe it would have done you well to ignore her, but her eyes on yours.

Those damn green eyes have you trapped again.

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove   
All Rights Reserved.


	31. Chapter 29 (Brief M-Rated Content)

Young frantic hearts in the dark. That's what you and Alina once were. She'd ask her parents if you two could have a sleepover. You'd come by on your best behaviour. But when the lights in the halls were off and the door to her parent's room was shut - was when the two of you would come out with your true colours.

About three months passed before the both of you just couldn't take it anymore. Over time, step by step, you progressed further in exploring each other's bodies. Discovering the art of touch and pleasure. Alina made you feel in such a way that no man ever could. She was the one that took your virginity, while you also took hers. To be both deeply in love and have mind-blowing sex with a person is not something you can easily let go of. In essence, Alina became your addiction.

That is why she was able to stay in your heart for so long. You kept in secret contact for the next couple months. Messaging back and forth, secret calls on the phone, hearing the words again and again, " _I'm not letting you go. We can do this Y/N. We belong together._ " There were spells of dry-texting, doubts building at the back of your mind that showed when the insecurity of the relationship caused you two to fight. Nevertheless, the same words echoed again, " _I'm not letting you go. I love you too much to let us go._ "

A few weeks after prom when it had officially been a year since you last saw Alina, you two managed to meet each other again on a long-weekend trip that took months of meticulous planning. In spite of the limited time there was, you two used every moment to be with each other. Round after round of making love, cuddling and play-fighting, visiting the attractions outside, eating meals together; it was almost as if you two could have been a normal couple. But the weekend ended much too quickly and left a bittersweet goodbye in your memory.

" _Will I ever see you again?_ "

" _I won't make a promise Y/N. I just can't do that to you. However, it doesn't hurt to have hope. Maybe one day I'll see you again._ "

And you did manage to see her again one day. Not the way you'd like to though. You were now twenty years old, and somehow, felt more free than before. Alina showed up much less often in your thoughts, not completely forgotten, but at least not on your mind all the time like before.

That was until she showed up randomly again in your life.

You were sitting in the café near your school; sipping from your coffee and happily wolfing down a bagel while proofreading the essay on your laptop. That was a good day. The weather was becoming warm again as the month of May was settling in. Something about the way the sun was shining and the smiles from random strangers on the street put you in a good mood; upbeat music was playing in your headphones and gave a little hop to your step. It never even occurred to you to think about how you didn't think of Alina all day.

" _I thought I'd find you here._ "

There she stood on the sidewalk, with a grin as wide as her face as she looked at you. Her curly hair that was once dark brown now became a straightened platinum blonde. You remember the eyeliner that brought out those enticing green eyes.

" _H-How are you here?_ " You asked.

" _I told you babe, it never hurts to have hope._ "

And just like that, Alina became the only thing on your mind all over again. She stayed with you and it wasn't long before the both of you caught up again. While she was your lover, she was also your best friend; no matter of distance or time could take that away. However, something else changed:

**(M-Rated part starts now. I don't go into too much detail though. If uncomfortable, skip this paragraph and start reading from the next.)**

_"Alina..." you moaned into her bare chest. She continued to ride on top of you, her chest heaving with deep breaths. You wrapped an arm around her lower waist while the other pleasured the inner arousal between her legs. She looked so beautiful. Moonlight from outside your window casted onto her features; across her full breasts and puffy lips. Alina cursed under her breath, you could feel her walls clenching around your fingers. The familiar signs of an imminent release._

_Together you laid on the bed, coming down from your sexual highs. Masking in the scent of your lover, she curled into your arms as you played with her hair. There was nothing that could have possibly made you happier than now, at least nothing you could think of. "I love you." You said to her. Your heart was swooning as you memorized every inch of her face in that moment. But she couldn't meet your eyes. Her face dropped for a moment._

_Alina looked up again and flashed an unconvincing smile, but you knew her better than that. "Is everything okay?" You asked. She still couldn't match your gaze. Then she moved to sit up on the edge of the bed. You hesitantly called her name again._

_"No Y/N. It's not okay. What I'm doing to you is not okay..." she started to sniffle and run her hands through her hair._

_"What do you mean? This is more than okay, this is everything I've ever wanted. You're everything to me Alina. Nothing can change that."_

_"You don't know that. You're only saying that because we just had sex." She replied. You moved closer and pulled her to face you._

_"I'm saying that because I love you Alina. I am truly, completely, madly in love with you."_

_Her eyes softened and began to shimmer. Tears flowed down her cheeks. It broke your heart to see her this way. "Don't cry my love. It's okay, we'll be okay." You said, rubbing circles on her back to soothe her. She pulled back again._

_"No, we won't be."_

_You shook your head in disbelief. "Why? Why do you keep saying that?"_

_"Because I'm getting married."_

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo author here :)   
> I know this chapter is short compared to the others but that’s only because the next chapter will be long and full of drama lol so stay tuned y’all 
> 
> I hope you’re all doing well these days, make sure to smile and enjoy the little things. Whether it’s been a bad day, week, month, or even year (especially 2020) you’ll pull through because that’s how strong you are. Don’t forget your self-worth <3


	32. Chapter 30

All eyes are on you at this moment. You can just feel it. Alina hasn't stopped staring and neither have you. It's only when you remember those words spoken around two years ago that you look down.

_"Because I'm getting married."_

Sure enough, there it is; a shiny expensive-looking ring on her hand. You glance down at your table and pretend to find interest in the vase of flowers at the centre. Of course, the flowers are roses; ranging from white to red. A sigh escapes your lips.

_This night was going so well._

The girls at your table aren't talking. You hate the silence. When you look over to find interest somewhere else in the room, Sam catches your eyes with his. He raises his eyebrows, mentally asking if you're okay. The whole situation is uncomfortable. You shake your head and face the girls again. "Please excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Your chair is pushed back and you stand to walk away. Someone calls your name and your heart sinks because it must be Roseanne, but you don't bother looking back and continue walking.

As you make your way out into the hallway to find the restroom, gnawing thoughts circulate in your mind.

_How the fuck did she know I was here? This couldn't have been a coincidence. She's found me when I'm finally beginning to feel genuinely happy again. Just like two years ago — she found me then, and she's found me now. She might try something again... no. She's married. She is married and I'm moving on, that's what is happening. Nothing else._

You stand in the public bathroom in front of one of the mirrors, attempting to calm down your pacing heart.

_Why does she have such control over me? I hate this. And more importantly, I hate her... I hate her. I hate her. I hate-_

The bathroom door swings open. You look into the mirror and meet her eyes. Alina smiles. "Hey beautiful, I thought I'd find you here.' You cringe a little at the phrase. Turning around on the spot, your eyes narrow while crossing your arms. 'Hmm, something tells me you aren't very happy to see me."

"What are you doing here, Alina?"

A sly smirk spreads on her lips as she crosses the room, heading to the sink next to yours. "I'm here because I am the assistant to your chef. I'm working Y/N.' Water begins to run from the tap in her sink. 'Tell me then, what're you doing here?"

"I'm here with my clients on their tour. As you know, I'm a-"

"Bodyguard,' she finishes. 'I know. You told me that I was the reason you wanted to become one."

" _One_ of the reasons,' you correct her. 'It's not like that anymore." Alina flinches at the venom in your voice. She turns to face you.

"We haven't seen each other in years Y/N. Is this how you greet an old friend?"

"Friend, lover, stranger... they all mean the same thing with you.' You look down and grip her wrist, pulling up the hand with the ring on it. 'And this means that you and I are nothing. So for the rest of this tour, stay the hell away from me." You drop Alina's wrist and turn to head out the door.

" _Why?_ Afraid you won't be able to control yourself around me? We both know what you're really capable of."

You stop in your tracks abruptly and eye her down. "And it'll never happen again. I've said it before and I'll say it again, we're done." The door is roughly pushed open, you then stomp down the hallway. Your heels click on the marble floor until it's interrupted by another pair of clicking heels.

"Wait! Y/N hold on a second. Just hear me out, okay?" Alina makes a grab for your arm before you roughly pull away.

"What part of, _we're done_ , did you not understand?" Your voice raises in anger. She raises her arms in defeat.

"Please let me explain, okay? I'm not here to ruin your life. I've never wanted to do that. In fact, I didn't even know that you'd be on this tour. But life has brought us together again and you want to spend the whole time being angry?"

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that. Like nothing's ever happened in the past... as if you didn't use me and then go off to whatever the fuck his name is."

"I know, and I'm truly sorry. But I can't change things even if I wanted to. My parents chose him for me and I..." she looks down. Your heart softens at her sad expression. As much as she has hurt you, and much to your dismay, there will always be a small part of you that cares for her.

"Can't go against your parent's word.' You finish. Alina nods silently as she watches the floor. 'Do... Do you love him?" Her eyes raise off the floor in curiosity.

"Y-Yes, I've grown to love him. But I still love you too and nothing will change that."

You're expecting to feel a flicker of hope, a stirring in your chest from her words. Instead, you think about Roseanne waiting for you in the banquet hall. Alina continues, "and it's because I still love you that I don't ever want to let you go.' She takes your hand in hers. 'I mean, no one will know. We're on tour together and there's a lot of... hotel rooms. We can have our fun, we can talk about how we'll meet up in the future, we can be together Y/N." She comes close to the point where you can smell her intoxicating perfume. But that's all she is to you anymore; toxic. You step back.

"Please stop trying. I don't want this and I don't want you." Alina's eyes flash in anger.

" _Why?_ Is there someone else?"

"No-" a strong arm wraps around your shoulders.

"Yes. Yes there is. Now I'd appreciate it if you stop harassing my girlfriend." Your eyes widen.

_Girlfriend?!_

"What're you-" you attempt to say.

"Listen, Y/N here has been through a lot these past few years because of you. I've wanted nothing more than to fix her broken heart and take care of her. She's been doing well so far, yet here you are again screwing everything up. I won't repeat myself again, don't mess with my girlfriend."

Sam stands there with confidence. "Come on." He takes your hand and pulls you away, leaving a dumbfounded Alina behind to just stare.

You keep glancing at Sam to understand what just happened. When you're both finally out of earshot from Alina, you speak up. "What the hell was that?"

"My way of protecting you.' He replies and take your arm to circle his. 'Look, just go with it, okay? She isn't going to leave you alone unless someone else is around. If it means being with me, then so be it." You two are almost at the entrance to the banquet hall. The thought of Roseanne seeing you with Sam flashes a panic in your mind.

"I was doing just fine on my own! I don't need you to save me."

"That's not what it looked like to me. She almost had you Y/N, she was this close to pinning you against the wall for a make out."

"And I'm all good now! Thank you but I'd like to go sit with the girls now." You pull away from his grasp and enter the banquet hall. This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder. As you near your table with the girls, Rose meets your eyes and raises her eyebrows in question. You can't match her gaze as you proceed to sit down next to her. Roseanne leans in close.

"Is everything okay?" She asks.

"I-yeah, I'm good.' A prompt and awkward answer. You'd much rather have the attention focused elsewhere than on your complicated relations at the moment. 'Gosh I'm excited to finally eat, I'm starving." Thankfully, the tension at the table eases as the girls, some staff members, and their manager begin bantering in conversation.

The smell of the food from the kitchen is mouthwatering. Eventually, numerous carts of the dinner are brought in a buffet style and are wheeled around by various members of hotel staff. One of the carts reach your table and no one can help but to gaze hungrily at the dishes. The chef has prepared a feast; a variation of American and Korean style dishes for everyone's pleasure. You have to keep reminding yourself to save room as there will be more courses of meals coming, but most of it tastes so good.

"This looks like _sushi_ , but it tastes a bit sweeter." You remark as you chew on a seaweed rice roll. The rolls are cut into two-bite size pieces. Chopped up ingredients inside each roll varies between spinach, tuna, ham, _bulgogi_ , squid, carrot, cucumber, cheese and more. What stays the same is the seaweed sheets and cooked rice.

"That's _gimbap_ , it's basically the Korean version of _sushi_ but cooked a little differently." Rose explains. The chef chooses this time to make her rounds at the tables, you notice Alina trailing behind her.

"Hello ladies! Is everything okay over here?" Ella asks. Most of the people at your table smile politely and nod, thanking her for the wonderful service. As they all speak, Alina makes eye contact with you numerous times. They walk away to continue their rounds and that's when Roseanne decides to address the elephant in the room.

"Y/N...' she carefully says.

"Hm?"

"That's her isn't it? The Alina that is your ex from high school?"

With a sigh, you meet her questioning stare. "Yeah, that's her. How'd you know?"

"Well shit, who else could it be? The way she's been looking at you all night..." she trails off as her gaze focuses at a point ahead. You follow her stare to see Alina meeting your eyes for the millionth time tonight. She realizes she's been caught in the act by a party now and turns away to follow Ella. You look back to Rose.

"Yeah?" An innocent tone is in your voice as a small smile creeps onto your lips. She narrows her eyes.

"I don't like it." You want to giggle at her adorable frown but refrain from doing so.

"Neither do I. She caught me in the restroom earlier for a little catch up session."

Rose finally looks at you. "What? She did? What did she say?"

"She didn't exactly say much but I knew what she was trying to do."

"You mean like... trying to get back together?"

"Yeah, exactly like that." You reply. Rose leans back in her seat and exhales sharply.

"The nerve of this bitch..." she mutters.

You take a quick scan of your surroundings. Hopefully nobody should notice this. While scooting your chair closer to hers, you reach under the table where your hand is hidden by the white cloth and rest it on her knee. You don't look at Rose while doing this but she gets the gist right away. Her soft fingers trace the back of your hand before you turn it to hold hands with her.

"Usually I'd be saying this with a hug and kiss, but believe me when I tell you that you have nothing to worry about,' you say in a rather quiet voice. 'She's been able to play me in the past. But this time, I have a new strength. Something that wasn't there before."

Everyone else seems to be lost in conversation with each other. You can feel Rose's eyes following you. "What changed this time?" She curiously asks. You look down as a small smirk forms on your lips. To answer her question, you give her a hand a few gentle squeezes; three to be exact. Warmth settles in your cheeks and you can only hope that the same is happening for Rose.

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	33. Chapter 31

The aroma of cleanser and creams fill your senses as you wipe your makeup and wash your face in the bathroom of your suite. You reach down to your phone and skip to the next song on your playlist. The song's catchy beat picks up and Billie Eilish's voice rings out.

_"I'm not your friend or anything. Damn, you think that you're the man. I think, therefore, I am..."_ you sing along to the words.

The song continues to play as you brush out your ever-tangling hair and tie it up into a bun.

_Hmm, that's not cute._

You're not going to see Rose looking like this. So the hair is let down and tied up again in an attempt to perfect a cute messy-bun look. It takes some doing, but eventually, you get the look down. Speaking of looking down; your gaze falls in the mirror down to your body, more specifically at your gut.

_Damn, why'd I have to eat so much tonight of all nights? I feel bloated..._

You lift your white cami cropped tank top up a bit. The outline of your abs can't even be seen anymore. This is all because of the dinner party a few hours ago. Taking that tight dress off felt like heaven and freedom combined. But now that you're going to sleepover at Roseanne's room, and the fact that she teased about sleeping together tonight... you're over the edge in nervousness. That thought pulls you up short. You wonder if she's ever had sex before. Rosé never mentioned any previous boyfriends or girlfriends... however, that doesn't take away the chance of potential flings or hook-ups. One thing leads to another and you're on the floor trying to get in some last-minute ab and core exercises.

The next song on your phone plays as you're holding out a plank; _Do To Me_ by H.E.R.

A warmth settles in your face as you feel your body temperature rising from the exercise. Maybe you would have continued for longer before deciding to leave for Roseanne's room had you not heard the sound of a ding! from your phone. Maybe Rose has texted? You stand to check your phone and your suspicions are confirmed. However, the message is absurd:

❣️🌹❣️ **:** Open the door quick

You raise your eyebrows in confusion. Quickly turning off the music being played, you shut off your phone and jog to the door. As you stand on tip-toe to eye the view through the peephole, you see a hooded figure in the hallway. They have a white face-mask on and the hood of their sweater (or as Roseanne would call it, jumper) pulled up. Nothing mistakes the sight of those pretty brown eyes though. You hold a hand to your mouth to keep from bursting out with laughter.

_I've got to get this._

You pull your phone up to record her through the peephole. Poor Roseanne stands there nervously. She glances from side to side before looking down at her phone again. Feeling satisfied, you put your phone in your back pocket and unlock the door.

"Rose?" You ask as you pull the door open and step to the side to let her in. Rose's smile reaches her eyes as she quickly walks in and mumbles a greeting. She pulls her hood back and takes her mask off while you shut the door. As soon as the sound of the automatic lock is heard, you turn to see an excited Rosé legitimately pouncing on you. "Woah!" You call, catching her in your arms. Together you laugh as she wraps her legs around your waist and circles her arms at your neck. She looks like a koala bear hugging a tree branch.

Rose grins as she looks into your eyes before leaning down for a sweet kiss. You close your eyes, humming in glee at her. Rose pulls back a bit. "Hi." She whispers.

"Hi.' You reply, unable to contain your beaming smile. 'What're you doing here? I thought I was coming over."

"You always risk sneaking over. It's only fair that I do too. Besides, I couldn't wait any longer. I've missed you."

"It's only been 45 minutes." You retort, blushing under her gaze.

"And that's _way_ too damn long," Rosé says. Your giggles are uncontrollable around her. With one hand gripping under her thigh and one arm wrapped at her waist, you carry her over to the queen-sized bed. Rose narrows her eyes. "Am I that heavy?" She asks. You place her on the white sheets and sit next to her.

"What?"

"You're breathing like you just ran a marathon. Plus, you feel really warm. What were you doing before I came here?"

"Oh-uh... I was... well to be honest I was actually working out a little." You say while rubbing the nape of your neck. A smirk crosses Rose's lips as she leans back on her hands.

"Really... and nothing else?"

"What else could I have been doing?" You ask. Truthfully at the moment, you were oblivious to her intentions.

"I don't know. You tell me." Rosé challenges.

"Uh o-okay... well I was wiping off my makeup and washing my face. No amount of facial cleanser can get this annoying shit off though.' You point to a discreet pimple on your forehead and earn a laugh from Roseanne. You notice the makeup that is still on her face. 'Did you get so excited that you forgot to take your own makeup off?"

"Oh? Well, yes and no. I was excited to come but I also figured that I could just do my nightly routine here instead.' Rose reaches into the large pocket of her oversized hoodie and pulls out a bag. 'Look, see? I've got all my essentials. My mini toothbrush, hairbrush, eye-remover, facial cleanser, moisturizer, toner and oh! We should put on these face masks together. I don't know if you know this but South Korea is huge on skincare and cosmetics..."

As she talks, you notice how her messy bun allows for some baby hairs to perfectly shape her pretty face. Why you'd even bother trying to recreate that same look yourself remains a mystery. Rose's eyebrows raise.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" She asks. You flinch a little because she's caught your stare.

"Isn't it obvious?' You reply. A small blush creeps on Roseanne's cheeks, then you take her hand. 'Come on. Let's get you cleaned up before getting in bed."

"I just got here though, you wanna sleep already?"

"Well, I didn't say we'd be sleeping. But we should get to bed soon. It's getting late and tomorrow's a travelling day... you of all people should be exhausted right now."

"I don't get tired when I'm with you," Rose says and tilts her head to the side. She gives an adorable lopsided smile.

"Cute,' you reply. 'But come on." You stand and help pull her up by the hand. Rose sticks her arms up and around your neck.

"Carry me like before?"

She didn't even need to ask. You lift her and she wraps her arms and legs in the same position again. In the bathroom now, you settle Rose on the countertop next to the sink. Then reach into your belongings for a pack of makeup wipes. "I noticed there were no makeup wipes in your cute little bag." You say. Rose peeks into her bag and rummages through the products. She facepalms her forehead.

"Oh my god, you're right. I actually forgot my makeup wipes!"

"That's alright, we can use mine." You smile and pull out a fresh wipe, then walk to stand between her legs. Pulling out your phone, you tap on the screen to hit the play button. The sound of H.E.R.'s voice fills the room again. Moving the baby hairs away from Rose's face, you gently clean it with the wipe, taking extra caution near her eyes. The more the makeup comes off, the more you can see Roseanne's natural blush.

"I can do it myself you know." She says, though her smile betrays.

"I know, but you can't deny how romantic this is." You reply. Rose closes her eyes as you begin applying the eye-remover, being as gentle as you can. You feel a deep stirring in your chest. All she's doing is just sitting there, with a content smile on her face, yet you're thinking about how amazing she truly is. Your cheeks ache from all this excessive smiling. "You're so cute." You say and kiss her cheek.

"Cute? You took off my makeup and got this." Eyes still closed, she points to her bare face.

"I know right! How lucky am I?" You reply. Rose bursts into laughter.

"Not what I meant!" She exclaims and gives you a few light smacks on the arm. You grab Rose's swinging arm but not enough to hurt her.

"Hey, I never wanna hear any negative talk on your appearance. You hear me?"

Rose's eyes flutter open at this and your heart does a sort of summersault. She regards your hand gripping her wrist before looking at you. A hint of a mischievous gaze crosses her features. "I'm ugly." She states.

"What? The fuck are-"

"I'm utterly horrifying to look at! I mean really, how could you date my Shrek looking-ass?" She waves her other arm around, making you grab it to make her stop.

"Hey, you better stop that!" Your voice rises in frustration. With both your hands gripping her wrists, she's got you exactly where she wants. Rose yanks her arms towards herself. Effectively pulling you along to the point where your lips are inches apart.

"Make me."

**Warning: Things get quite heated from here.**

Only this girl could say such a short sentence that makes you go weak in the knees. You don't remember who initiated the make-out, but once you started, it's quite difficult to stop. The kiss brings forth a sort of heat radiating from within. Rose pulls you to be flushed close to her body as your passion builds. You let go of her wrists and move to wrap your arms around her waist. Rose moves your hands down even further to her butt. Understanding her intentions here, you massage and grip her cheeks whilst deepening the kiss. Then you trail kisses at her neck and make note of where she starts moaning. "I-It's... getting hot." She says between pants of breath. You pull back to help her pull off her hoodie. Underneath is a black tank top that is much too tight. You move to kiss her neck again, leaving a wet trail from her pulsing point down to her collar bone and even further below to her breasts. Before reaching them, however, you glance up to meet her eyes.

"Is this okay?" You ask. Rose nods and smiles. Your hands massage her breasts as you kiss and lick them above the fabric of her tight top. From above, Roseanne's deep breaths and small moans can be heard. You're now more turned on than ever.

But, somebody knocks on the door. It's not even a polite knock but rather a fist that pounds like a hammer. "Y/N? Open up! We need to talk." A female's voice is heard, but you already know who it is. The hammer pounds on the door again. You and Roseanne both freeze in place.

"Who's that?" She whispers.

"It's Alina... I'll make her go away. Just go hide."

"Where?"

Your eyes flick around the room. "Uhh here!" You motion to the bathtub. Rose hops in one foot at a time. You catch one last glimpse of her frightened eyes before pulling the shower curtain.

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.


	34. Chapter 32

The fist pounds on the door again.

"I know you're awake in there Y/N. I heard you!" Alina calls. Your hand hovers above the door handle as you take a deep breath. Initially, you were hoping that if you just stayed quiet, she would go away. But she's not going to. And it's about time now that you finally stand up for yourself.

You unlock the door and open it roughly halfway.

Alina doesn't look too good. Her straightened hair is now dishevelled and messy. She wears grey sweatpants and a baggy metal-band shirt that reminds you of the days in which you shared sleepovers. Her slides don't even match, one has the iconic three stripes of Adidas while the other is pink and fluffy.

Alina speaks up before you even have the chance. "We need to talk."

You narrow your eyes at her. "You know, it's quite rude to bang on someone's door this late at night. Especially at a frickin' hotel. I was trying to sleep."

"Please, we both know you've always had trouble with sleeping." She rolls her eyes like it's common knowledge.

"I don't need to deal with your attitude right now. Whatever the hell you have to talk about, do it another time. This is inappropriate.' You pull back to begin shutting the door. 'Goodnight."

"Wait!" Alina slides her leg in, she lodges her body as well.

"What the hell-"

"Please! Look, I just need to talk to you. Just for a bit." She begs with her pleading eyes. After a moment, you sigh, then slightly loosen the pressure on the door.

"Talk then."

"You want to do this where everyone can hear us?"

There isn't much choice other than to let her in. You open the door wider and step back for Alina to walk inside. As she walks by, the faint smell of alcohol reaches your senses. You scrunch your nose a bit. This will be harder than expected.

Shutting the door behind Alina, you quickly shuffle to stand in front of her again so that she cannot go further. Behind your left is a closed door that leads to the bathroom where a certain frightened girl hides.

Alina studies you with her gaze. "Can we sit down?" She asks. You shake your head.

"I don't have the energy for a heartfelt conversation. Just tell me what you need to say."

"Look I know that I haven't been a great person in the past but-" you interrupt her with a scoff.

"Try the _worst kind of person_ and you'll be on your way."

Alina's jaw visibly stiffens. You're expecting another witty comeback from her end, but her posture sinks as she looks down at the floor. Her voice becomes small and wavers. "I know that I have no right to ask about this... but are you and Sam really dating?" Maybe you should feel bad about this, but years of pent up anger, frustration, and sadness have burned out all the love there ever existed.

"Why do you care?" Is your firm and prompt answer.

" _Why?_ Because you were the love of my life! That's _why!_ "

"I'm just having a hard time comprehending this because uh, correct me if I'm wrong, don't you have a husband? You should be worrying about him. Not sticking your nose into the business of others."

"Y/N I just need to know! You're avoiding the question and that makes this even more suspicious."

"Whether I'm with someone else or not is none of your business anymore. Leave!" Your tone leaves a prolonged silence in the room. Alina takes a few breaths to calm the situation.

"I... I still love you Y/N. So if you're telling me that you've finally moved on, then I need to know. So I can tell you that you're freaking insane and that you know you still love me."

"I don't-" you say, but she comes closer. The atmosphere in the room thickens.

"You said it yourself. Two years ago. That amazing night we made love-" she keeps reducing the distance.

"Stop it." You glare at her.

"Truly... completely, _madly_ in love!" Alina pushes you against the wall and attacks your lips with hers. She takes hold of the sides of your face, her body flushed against yours. A muffled gasp elicits from your mouth. You force the drunken Alina off and strike her face with a slap.

"Are you fucking crazy?' You yell. Alina's eyes widen as she holds a hand to her red cheek. 'You can't just kiss me and expect shit to fix itself!"

Something loud drops in the bathroom. It bounces on the floor a few times as both you and Alina visibly jump from the shock. Alina glances sharply between you and the closed door. "What was that?" She demands.

_Rose..._

"Nothing, I left something on the counter that dropped." You attempt. Alina frowns as she eyes you down.

"Shit doesn't just drop by itself."

"Well, mine does. So get the fuck out before I make you." You reach to grab her wrist but she swipes it away.

"That's him in there, isn't it?' Alina turns towards the closed bathroom door. 'Sam! You're not slick you bastard!" She makes a beeline for the door and dodges your lunge to pull her back. Soon the door is opened but you grab Alina by the waist and yank her away. She isn't giving up that easily. There's a tussle for the door; Alina elbows you hard in the gut but you keep a firm hold. You begin to put her in a headlock so that she's unable to move, however, the coffee mug was unexpected. Alina knocks your head back with the hard ceramic object and you fall on your behind. You see a flash of white and some stars. A moment passes as you give your head a quick shake to come into focus. But it's too late, Alina is inside.

She takes a quick scan of her surroundings. You sprint inside just as she pulls the shower curtain open. "No!" You both freeze. There's nobody in there. Confusion strikes you.

_How the hell did she..._

Alina takes a step back from the bathtub.

"Leave." you firmly say.

Her head drops low. "I...' she's on the verge of tears. 'I thought you loved me!" The young woman standing in front of you is from another planet. Matted hair, dangerous eyes that appear dark rather than green, ageing lines on her face, and the pungent smell of alcohol from her scent; she's a broken shell of a woman. If this was the past, you would take her in your arms and care for her. Even if it was disrespectful for you as an individual. ' _It's because I love her,_ ' would have been your reasoning.

But who will love you?

"I do. But I fell in love with who we used to be. Those innocent memories of the past were what I held onto... and now, you're like a total stranger. Just as I am for you. How can I love a stranger?" Your tone wavers a bit but you fight to keep strong.

"A stranger..." Alina mutters. She bends down to the floor and sits on her knees. Tears run down Alina's cheeks. Slowly, you walk closer and bend down to her level.

"That chapter of my life has finished a long time ago, Alina. I've finally moved on. I'm... genuinely happy again. I think you should do the same. Let's not open old wounds, let's live peacefully and leave them be." Alina looks up.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you mean that."

It hurts like hell to have to do something like this, even after all the pain she's caused you, but it's time to let go. "I'm sorry, Alina." Where all this strength has come from, you have no idea. It might be from yourself somewhat, but it's also the image of Rose at the back of your mind.

"Tell. Me." She firmly says. You sigh and regard her sad but determined eyes.

"I really mean that."

•••

Alina pushes the main door wide and marches out. You walk from behind and catch the returning door, then flip the slip on the handle to the _Do Not Disturb_ side. "Should have done that before..." you mutter to yourself. The door locks and you turn off the lights to the point where just the lamp on the nightstand is on. Finally, you walk into the bathroom. You call for Roseanne.

_Where is she if she isn't in the bathtub? How did she manage to hide somewhere else?_

You call a second time and hear a faint, "in here." There's a sliding door in the other corner of the room. You walk over and shift it open. The now opened door reveals a closet full of various towels, and at the bottom sits Roseanne. She's cooped up with the folded white towels at her legs. Rose looks up at you, there's fear in her eyes and she's been biting her nails. You gently say her name and bend to the floor. "Is she gone?" Rose whispers. You feel so bad; you take her shaking hands into yours to stop the nail-biting.

"Yes... she's finally gone."

"She... she almost caught us Y/N. I almost exposed us and who knows what she would have done if she saw me.' Roseanne's eyes are getting teary and she's visibly trembling. 'I-I'm n-not ready and we were this close..." You gently pull her towards yourself, then wrap your arms around her in a protective embrace.

"I'm so sorry,' you say, she's still shaking. 'I'll keep you safe Rose. I'll make sure she never puts even a finger on you. That's a promise." There's a moist spot on your shoulder now.

"N-No..." she says while shaking her head. You notice that her long hair has been let down now, and like Alina's, it's dishevelled and messy.

The things love does to us.

You pull back to meet Roseanne's gaze and push her hair behind her ear. "No?" You question.

"I'm worried about you! She would get you fired and kicked off the tour..." By now, a fountain of tears is streaming down Rose's face. She lowers her head and puts a hand over her reddened eyes. You just blink and stare.

_What the..._

"How could... H-How could you be so selfless?" You ask.

"I-I don't w-want y-you to... to leave!' Tiny hiccups elicit from Rose as she fights to calm her overwhelming emotion. You just stare at her for a few moments, dumbfounded at the honesty of her pureness. She can't match your gaze and continues to cry. 'I-I'm... sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" You ask. Rose struggles to breathe normally, so you rub circles on her back to help comfort her.

"I-I'm coming off so s-strong right now and I... I know you aren't there yet but I _can't_ help how I feel... I-I'm scaring you-" you take her dampened, soft cheeks and lean for a kiss. You just want to kiss all the pain away. And as you pull back, you wipe those cheeks with the pads of your thumbs and kiss her again. It's sloppy and wet but you couldn't give a single shit. Then you give Rose a tight hug, rubbing her back and smoothening her hair.

"I am there. I may not be able to say those three little words yet, but I truly am there. Please don't try to hide from me. I want you Rose, _all of you._ "

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else low-key tearing up right now? 🥺😭
> 
> Here's a song on Y/N's playlist, she listens and thinks of Roseanne when her eyes close. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/Ui4I5NHS0IY


	35. Chapter 33 (M-Rated)

Roseanne's tear-stained cheeks are a painful sight to see. You want nothing more than to take care of her right now. So you decide on starting a relaxing bath and tell her to wait on your bed. Rose doesn't want to leave you alone in the bathroom, however, and you don't take no for an answer when it comes to caring for her, so she watches as you draw hot water in the tub. Rose sits on the edge of the bathtub where there's a platform. You hear her little sniffles and sighs as you pour the bubble-bath soap, a couple of drops of (lavender) essential oil, and a bit of (coconut) carrier oil.

"Laven-?' Rose asks but her throat croaks. She clears it to speak clearly. 'Lavender?"

"It has a relaxing scent." You reply. Then you reach your hand into the water, all the way to your wrist to check the temperature. The bathwater almost burns so you pull back. You reach over to turn the cold water on for a bit. A hush falls over the room as the both of you watch the foaming bubbles rise in the tub. There isn't much to say anyway.

When the water finally reaches a satisfactory level and is at a good temperature, you turn off the faucet and stand to clean the countertop area around the sink. Rose's hoodie is on the floor; a stark reminder of what you two were doing before the events of the night took a twist. With a sigh, you bend to pick the hoodie up, fold it neatly, and place it by the edge of the counter. Then you turn to the sliding door in the opposite corner of the room and walk towards it. After pulling the door open, you look inside and rummage through the closet for a body towel. The hot water of the bath produces steam in the room resulting in humid air. Sweat is just beginning to build on your forehead.

When you turn, however, a whole different kind of warmth takes over. The towel in your hand almost drops while you see Rose from behind. More specifically, her whole naked behind. Your eyes widen and a soundless gasp escapes your lips. You immediately turn around again, and with burnt-up cheeks, pretend to keep looking for towels in the closet.

_It's way too hot in here right now._

You wait a few moments. Listen for the calm of the water again that means Roseanne has settled in the bathtub. When she finally does, you turn and avoid her gaze while walking to the countertop. You search through her bag and ask, "which type of face-mask would you like?"

"The charcoal one, but I also told you that I want us both to try it." Are you going crazy or is her tone kind of...?

"Oh, right." You find the specific face-mask and pull another one of the same kind for yourself. With the towel in your other hand, you walk to the bathtub. Your eyes still trail on the floor. The towel and face-mask are placed nearby for Roseanne to reach, and as you do this, you involuntarily catch a glimpse of her. Thankfully, the bubbles and foam hide Rose from your view. You turn around and sit at the edge, taking a breath to calm your nerves as you take interest in the opposite wall. "Is the water okay?" You ask. She hums and replies.

"It's just right." You can just hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh, I'm glad... H-How about some music?" You begin to rise but a wet hand grips your wrist.

"How about you help me with my mask? I can't open the package with these, um, wet hands.' You finally meet Roseanne's eyes and it's like they're anchored in place. A smile crosses her lips and you chuckle nervously. You sit back down and open the package for her, then pull the mask out. 'Help me to put it on?" Rose asks. You raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure."

You lean forward to place the mask on her face but she pauses again. "No, it won't work like this. It's too awkward... You'll need a better position." Rose says. You just blink.

"Where else am I supposed to go? This is as close as I can get —"

"Oh my god. Are you really that pure? Just get in the damn bathtub."

"Hey, I'm not pure! I've had sex before you know. I just...' Rose studies your gaze curiously. 'I didn't know if you were comfortable with this."

"Well I am," she states. The room seems to have shot up another fifty degrees.

"Oh." You stare at the bubbles, thinking about her hand gripping your wrist. But then realize that Rose is waiting. "You want me to get in with you?" You exchange shy smiles as she begins to playfully pull on your wrist.

"I do."

There's no way she won't see you, so you get up to bring another towel for yourself and undress. Rose tries not to stare so much, but you notice her gaze lingering at your chest as you sit inside the water across from her. You take the face-mask again, moving to sit on your knees between her legs to finally place it on her face. Roseanne grins as you smoothen out the edges. "Try to keep your face still babe. This mask won't stay on if you keep smiling like that." You say, Rose giggles in reply.

"That's the problem,' she states, 'I can't ever stop smiling around you."

Another couple of degrees up does the temperature in the room go.

"Your turn." Roseanne uses her teeth to rip open the pack (which couldn't help but turn you on even more) of the other face-mask. The moist sheet touches your face, you grin as Roseanne helps to smoothen the folds. "Heh sorry, it's impossible to get a smooth fit with these things," she says.

"I know right, I saw a video once where this guy put a mask on but did it perfectly. There were no wrinkles or folds at all! Apparently, there's an actual technique for getting a perfect fit. I tried to copy him but it still didn't look right." Rose giggles at that last part.

"We can attempt it together next time," she replies. You raise your eyebrows and notice the glint in her dark eyes.

"There'll be another time like this?"

"Of course,' Roseanne's grin reaches her eyes. 'I hope there will be a lot more times we can share like this." You laugh as you notice her mask peeling off yet again over her smiley face. She returns the same gesture since you're no exception to the smiley parade either.

"You're so pretty..." you tease. Roseanne laughs and smacks your arm because you're the reason her mask just won't stay on.

"You're prettier," she replies.

"Nope, you're the prettiest. Beautiful, gorgeous, mesmerizing, like an angel fallen from the heavens above." Rose covers her cheeks even though the mask already hides her blush. It takes a few moments before she recovers to speak again.

"You're so whipped."

"I know."

•••

Dampened soft fingers trace across the palm of your hand until they intertwine as one. Vibrations of a melodious voice spread through skin to skin contact of her back against your chest. You feel so warm, relaxed, and content. If it were up to you, you'd stay like this with your Rose forever.

"— and that's the story of how I got this scar on my knee. I was a smart kid huh?"

You chuckle and kiss her shoulder. "The smartest," you reply, 'I gotta ask though: was the food at the canteen really worth all the effort?" Roseanne laughs and throws her head back a bit. "What?"

"Nothing,' she gushes, 'I just love that you're starting to talk like me. The _canteen_. Just the other day I caught you complaining about the _damn mozzies_ , and if that wasn't the cutest thing I had ever heard—" Rose bursts into more laughter and you groan half-heartedly.

"Alright-alright I won't do it anymore then."

"No! No-no please do! I love it so much. In fact, can I hear something else?"

"What is it?" You ask. Roseanne turns her head to face you.

"My name. Not my English name or any of my nicknames— the one my parents gave me."

"Oh, you mean your Korean name. Park Chaeyoung right?" You smile at her brightened eyes.

"You got the accent down and everything! Say it again."

" _Paaawwkk Chayyyyyeonggg_ " you slowly exclaim, Chaeyoung gets all excited and jumpy. The water of the tub splashes your lower face. You giggle as you wipe the droplets with your hand and say, "I'll make sure to call you that more often then."

•••

"How long have we been in here now?" Chaeyoung asks.

"Umm...' you reach to tap your phone, 'about fifteen minutes. You wanna get out?"

"Oh not yet. It feels nice being in here, especially with you. I'm relaxed as ever."

"Stress of the tour been getting to you eh?"

"Mmm kind of, I take baths to help relax both my body and mind. I remember my first world tour. It was hard adjusting between the energetic hype of the concerts and then going back to my hotel room and everything is just... quiet. A lot of extreme ups and downs were in that year.' As she explains, you nod your head in understanding. 'But this tour has been quite different so far. Even when things are quiet, I have you with me. And suddenly — I'm not so lonely anymore."

"Lonely?"

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking. I'm a celebrity and therefore am surrounded by people all the time. I don't have a right to feel that way."

"I wasn't thinking that at all. I think I know what you mean though. You could be in a room full of people and still feel lonely. By that point, it's not a matter of proximity, or even how many people know your name, but rather about connection. Being with people who bring out the best in you, who make you feel like you matter, and who love you for just being yourself — not for what they want you to be. Well, I hope to be a person that truly makes you feel that way Chaeyoung."

•••

**(Calling all my young, innocent, and pure readers!**  
**Scroll past this part until you reach the end of the chapter and move on to the next. This section is for mature readers only.)**

"Baby, can I ask you something?" Chaeyoung asks. Your eyes open; it was so relaxing in here that you almost drifted off.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"There's no easy way to ask this... so I guess I'll just be straightforward. Did you actually mean it when you said you had sex before?"

"Oh... uh,' you secretly hope she isn't pissed off by this, 'yeah I have. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious is all. Who was your first time with?"

"You're not gonna like my answer." Chaeyoung slowly turns her head to meet your eyes. Realization dawns upon her face.

"Oh. Her..."

"Yeah...,' the awkward tension in the room is stifling, 'does that bother you?" A faint smile crosses her lips.

"Yes and no. I don't like thinking about it but it also doesn't matter because you're mine." You smile and lean forward to kiss her lips.

"Exactly, you have nothing to worry about." Chaeyoung smiles, her gaze lowers to the remainder of the bubbles below. You realize she can pretty much see your naked body by now, which is stupid to get flustered about since she's been sitting against you this whole time. Chaeyoung glances up, seeming like she wants to say something, but then gives a slight shake of her head and looks back down. "Something else on your mind, babe?"

"You've been with... a woman." The steam of the room as well as the situation at hand has given Chaeyoung flushed cheeks.

"I have been with a woman."

"Is it different than being with a guy?"

"I've never gone all the way with a guy before. Obviously, the physical part is different, but there's also the emotional part. I find that girls are better with this because they understand this need that all women have... like a need for closeness and intimacy."

Chaeyoung considers this for a moment. "I-I know you said that you'd only hook up with me if I was completely comfortable... but right now, I am — I mean I'm nervous, but I am. The problem is that I've never been with a woman like that, let alone knowing how to pleasure her..."

_Oh._

A sheepish grin crosses your lips. You press your lips to hers for a gentle kiss, then take her arms to help her relax against your chest again. "Here, let me show you.' You kiss Chaeyoung's neck and let your fingers trace along her skin. 'Tell me what makes you feel good. And if you're uncomfortable, tell me about that too."

Maybe it's been a while since you've done this, but you want to try your absolute best for her. Your lips trail along the lines of her neck and move down to her shoulder. Your hands touch the skin on her midriff up to her breasts. As you massage and cup them, Chaeyoung lets out a few shaky breaths. "Yeah, that feels good." She whispers and you chuckle. You reach down where her hand rests on your thigh and grip it, bringing Chaeyoung's hand to the arousal between her legs.

"You must know about this part too."

"I do... but I've never had someone to help."

Time passes as both you and Chaeyoung sit in the warm bathtub, masking in each other's scent and pleasuring a growing arousal underwater. Sounds of a dripping faucet echo off the walls only to be interrupted by the faint moans of two young lovers. The heat of the steam that fogs the bathroom mirror is nothing compared to the fire in your hearts — the fever in your passion. No longer can the drops of the faucet be heard but rather of a growing cry from pressure building within. Finally, Chaeyoung falls limp in your arms, her chest heaving with deep breaths.

"Holy shit..." she says breathlessly. A grin crosses your lips.

"That's not even the half of it."

You decide to leave the bathtub and dry each other off with your towels. There's an urgency in your actions as you move from the bathroom to the bedroom. On the way, Chaeyoung laughs as you trip on your own feet while trying to keep up with her from behind. She practically hops onto the bed and you follow, then engulf each other in passionate yet messy kisses as you roll over the sheets. Both of you pause for a moment with Chaeyoung on top. At some point along the way, she let her hair down from its high bun, and now it falls like a curtain. Your smiles are bright as day despite the dim lighting in the room. "So...' her eyes trail down your body, 'how do... I mean, how does it work between two women?"

"You've never learnt about it?" You ask. Chaeyoung moves to sit back on her knees and you sit up.

"Well-uh, sort of. You read about it and you might see a video online but... this is completely different."

Something between a snort and a chuckle leaves your mouth. "You mean porn?" Chaeyoung's eyes and mouth widen. She smacks your arm, causing you to guffaw with laughter. "Okay-okay... There's no way to learn here other than to try yourself. I'm not exactly a pro but uh, I can show you. You already know how it starts." Together you begin by making out again. You eventually move to lay Chaeyoung on her back, that is until she roughly pushes to be on top again. "Are you the teacher or am I?" You ask. Chaeyoung chuckles.

"Sorry."

You flip back over again and move your lips from her neck down to the heat between her inner thighs. Chaeyoung gets up on her elbows to watch as your tongue pleasures her arousal, she gasps at the erotic sensation. The feeling grows as you circle your tongue and use your fingers to help. Chaeyoung brings a hand to your shoulder. "Wait,' she says, 'I think I get it now... I wanna do that for you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I've already finished once tonight. Your turn." Reluctantly, you agree and switch positions again. Chaeyoung moves down to caress your breasts and let her mouth pleasure your sensitive skin. Your breath hitches as she reaches the most private area. She's a quick learner; you have to admit that. Chaeyoung studies your facial expressions as she works. Looking out for where her actions cause a louder moan from your behalf, for what makes your back arch up, for what makes your eyes roll back into your head. Eventually, you hear a sigh from Chaeyoung after awhile. She's getting annoyed because she hasn't been able to make you reach your climax yet. You smile.

"It's alright, it's your first time with this. I also don't finish that quickly. Let's move on.' You pull her back up and let your hands run all over as you make out some more, then flip over. 'Tell me how this feels." You lift Chaeyoung's leg, her ankle rests on your shoulder. The throbbing arousal between your inner thighs makes contact with hers and an overwhelming sense of pleasure takes over.

"Oh... that feels good.' She moans as you begin moving your hips. 'I-I think I get it now..." An insatiable hunger forms inside while you move as one, performing a dance as old as time. You can't stop thinking about how angelic she looks; how her captivating yet vulnerable eyes cause a stirring in your chest. Chaeyoung terrifies you, you hate to admit how true this fact is. However, nothing seems more right than how she feels right now. Sharp intakes of breath ensue as your heart-rate rises and your toes begin to curl. The gates fly open tonight as your hearts pour their contents deep into each other, and once these gates have opened, they don't ever close again. Again and again, you take each other high above the clouds only to be welcomed with the face of an angel as you float back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/cRpICG6tlHQ
> 
> Another song suited for this chapter ~ enjoy


	36. Chapter 34

(Rosie's POV)

My eyes are droopy. I'm tired but also unbelievably energized and it's all because of her. This amazing, phenomenal, stunning human being that I can never get off my mind. I woke up first this early morning. Y/N's still knocked out by sleep. In the dim light, I scan the details of her face. My fingers slowly trail along her strong jawline, and when I reach her chin, I let a finger just touch the outline of her soft lips.

Y/N's got me held against her to cuddle. One arm held protectively over my waist and the other acting as a pillow for my head. We're both still very much naked under these sheets, nothing feels more intimate than this. She didn't want to let go after all that's happened last night. I didn't want to let go either.

Did all of this happen too quickly? The way I've fallen for Y/N... the fact that we made love already. I was planning to wait awhile before going all the way, a couple of months at the very least. But then again, plans have never gone through in my book lately. I wasn't expecting to find someone like her on this tour. I wasn't expecting to fall so soon. I wasn't expecting any of this, yet somehow, I also don't mind it. Y/N gives me such strength and I'd like to believe that I do the same for her. I watched last night as Y/N stood up for herself and let go of someone that was once special to her. An individual that she held onto for so long, to the point where it only hurt. Y/N let go and gave in to me. I know she's scared, even if she tries to play it off and tell me otherwise. I can see it in her eyes.

Despite her fears of love and commitment, I can sense the hopeful spirit of a fighter. All it takes is some reassuring, communication, loyalty, and an endless amount of love. I will treat her better than anyone in her past ever has. Y/N deserves the world and if I have to spend the rest of my life getting it for her then I will have no regrets in doing so.

How long I have been awake in this position for, I have no idea. I can't fall back asleep. I'm restless and it feels like my thoughts are running at a thousand miles per hour. Eventually I make the decision to move out of Y/N's arms and get up from the bed. While still sleeping, she adjusts herself and sighs, making me glad she's not that light of a sleeper. I probably look like a creep right now as I gaze lovingly at her features, but I couldn't care less. Y/N has the cutest nose and these cheeks — it takes everything in me not to squeeze them. She's like a baby, _my baby_ , laying here peacefully. I make a point to pull the sheets to cover her more since the room is a bit chilly.

My cheeks ache from all this excessive smiling. How is it possible to adore someone this much? Gosh, I wish I knew. Eventually I peel my eyes away from Y/N and stand to pull on some clean clothes. I dress in my underclothes and trousers but see that my top has spent the night on the floor, so I decide to wear something of Y/N's. Something tells me that she won't mind. I open her luggage and rummage through a few crew neck jumpers and hoodies, something warm to wear for this chilly morning. I end up choosing a cute oversized blue crew neck jumper and pull it on overhead. The jumper feels warm and has the faint smell of Y/N; perfect.

I walk into the bathroom and do my business. While washing my hands, I glance into the mirror reflection and see that I just cannot stop smiling. Jennie did mention something called the _afterglow_. If that is what I am currently experiencing, then boy do I wish I could feel this everyday for the rest of my life.

Outside Y/N's room is a secluded balcony where a small table stands with a few chairs. The early morning breeze wafts by as I step out and adore the view. I lean my weight on the railing, watching the cloudy skies overhead. In the far distance past the Bay Area I can just make out New York City's skyline. The morning mist is grey and gloomy out here, but nothing could dampen my mood. I decide on taking a few aesthetic pictures, then proceed to sit on a chair and post it on my Instagram story. I save a video however just for myself; Y/N laying asleep in her bed, the tall buildings around me, and the Bay Area with New York's skyline. You can hear the hum of the city. Cars honking and people talking, wind whistling through the streets and a faint metallic tinkling. It reminds me of those ambience videos you'd find on YouTube for studying, meditation, and sleeping. Some people are just used to the sounds of the city. They're the same type who prefer to listen to those kind of audios.

As I sit on this semi-comfortable chair and look up at the world, I'm reminded again of how small I truly am. Insignificant in terms of physical size and time, but severely significant in terms of my life; memories, experience, and my effect on others.

I'm starting to feel the gears turning in my head. Creative juices spilling through the cracks. I pick up my phone and write my thoughts out. I wish I had my notebook, but the Notes app on my phone will do. I can transfer the content later.

I've written out a lot. As I re-read my notes however, I see that one thing has come up repeatedly. I laugh to myself because, of course, Y/N is the constant thought in my mind. I sigh and feel another stirring in my chest.

I'm not sure how much more time has passed but I have something to show for it; lyrics for yet another song:

**(Author here — This is like the first time in my life I've ever attempted writing a song... so it's definitely not going to be as good as something Rosé would write. For the sake of the story however, let's pretend like it's really good lol okay?)**

_All along, I've been loving and hating myself_

_For years, believing in my own truth_

_Telling myself I don't need anybody else_

_But that was until I met you_

_Did you ever believe that we could fall in love?_

_Did you think that you'd always be on your own?_

_Did you know that we'd be running around in circles like this?_

_It's always been me... but now I want more of you and less of me_

It's a nice start anyway. And more than anything... very much personal.

_My heart was once made out of stone_

_All those sleepless nights I had dealt with alone_

_But now here you are_

_Warm, beautiful and true_

_And the only thing my mind realizes, is that I love you_

I stare at the last few words I've written.

_I love you_

"I... love—" I begin to say.

"You should have worn my coat too babe! It's chilly out here." My body starts at the sudden sound of Y/N's voice. She's walked from behind and is now placing a warm coat over my shoulders. Putting down my phone, I turn my head to be met with her warm eyes. Y/N smiles and suddenly the memories of last night are brought to mind.

"Oh, well I was already being rude by taking your jumper..."

"Where's the rudeness in that? Take as many jumpers as you want." Y/N replies. She leans down to give my lips a small kiss. Warmth spreads despite the chilly air as I look into her eyes, but they widen.

"Oops...' she says, 'I shouldn't have done that out here." I chuckle in response.

"It's okay. One little kiss won't hurt anybody."

I see that Y/N has brought room service. A tray is placed in front of me that contains a warm breakfast: pancakes with butter and syrup, toast with Nutella and peanut butter and jam, various fruits such as watermelon and berries and mango, scrambled eggs with bacon on the side, and hot chocolate for our drinks. "Oh!' I call as I scan the options. 'Thank you so much." Y/N chuckles as she pulls a chair next to me.

"It's nothing, I figured you must be hungry. Especially after—um..." Our eyes meet as the memories of last night come back full force. Y/N stares wide-eyed for a few seconds before her mouth cracks a smile and we burst into laughter.

"Ahh my cheeks..." I remark, trying to cool down my face by fanning it with my hands. Y/N's laughter becomes louder as she throws her head back and sinks into her seat. She wipes the tears from her eyes before trying to breathe normally again, then clears her throat. A couple seconds pass as we regain our confidence.

"So... last night happened." She says. I nod my head while focussing on spreading Nutella on my toast.

"Last night did happen," I reply. My mind is blank so I can't think of anything to add.

"To be honest with you I kind of wanted to wait a while before going all the way.' I look up into Y/N's eyes and see her panic. 'N-Not that I mind or anything! I'm really happy about last night, like beyond ecstatic. Actually it feels surreal. I wonder if I was dreaming—"

"I wanted to wait too Y/N." I interrupt her rambling.

"Oh... You did?"

"Yeah, but then I remembered how much I like you." A coy smile crosses Y/N's lips, and I hold her hand. It takes a few seconds before she gains the courage to meet my eyes.

"I really like you too." She finally says.

The sun's rays peak through the clouds as it lifts from its seat on the horizon. We sit there on that small balcony in what seems like our own little world. Feasting on delicacies that taste better than usual. I can feel Y/N sneaking glances at me and when I catch her — she blinks and a shy smile crosses her face. I strike up conversation again.

"This morning reminds me of mornings in Korea. We often get cloudy ones in Seoul." Y/N glances at me again after setting down her mug.

"Do you ever miss Korea?" She asks.

"Of course, it's become my home for the pastdecade. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just noticed that you've moved around a lot growing up. From New Zealand to Australia, then to South Korea and gained some real independence at a young age. Now you go on tours as well and don't see your family for long amounts of time. Sometimes I wonder if I could do that. This is the longest I've ever been away from my family."

"It definitely wasn't easy,' I reply. 'When I moved to Korea, I was extremely nervous. I kept second-guessing my choices every step of the way. But nervousness is a symptom of excitement. I had big dreams and when I saw the path I needed to take to achieve them, I willed myself to try my damn hardest. You could call it an obsession, but that would make it sound negative. I just needed to make things work. I had to. I was never going back home without doing so." I notice Y/N's eyes trained on me and ease the tension in my face. She keeps staring.

"Obviously there were times where I felt like giving up,' I continue. 'Where I'd be alone and crying over how tough things got. But I just knew with every bone in my body that I needed to continue on.' Y/N's gaze lingers on her drink. 'I believe that we can adapt to any situation we're put in. Humans do it all the time. It helps immensely to have a support system too. My family, my friends, and now my blinks... sometimes I wonder how I got to be so lucky." I notice that Y/N is deep in thought. Using a fork, she plays with a leftover pancake on her plate. "What're you thinking about?" I ask.

"I'm... thinking about how in awe I am of you." She quietly says.

"What?"

Y/N looks at me again, but this time she sits up straight. "You're amazing. You have such hardworking determination... this _unbelievable_ strength and I'm just sitting here wondering about where you've been my whole life. Your career, your dreams, your growth as both an artist and a person means everything to you. How could I not fall for you?" I wasn't expecting this from her so I remain speechless. Y/N continues on her rant. "At least multiple times a day I worry about being the reason you're held back. I-I worry about being a detriment to your career. I worry about my family, even my stupid Dad. I get stuck worrying about my past and for my future. I'm scared of so many things and I fucking hate how scared I get. But you — you've taken this fear and showed it who's boss." Y/N stands from her seat and motions for me to join her inside. We walk back into the bedroom where Y/N slides the glass door shut and pulls the curtains. She turns and takes hold of both my hands.

"I don't want to be scared anymore,' I gulp at the intensity in her eyes. "I'm tired of it. I keep going on like this and I'll miss out on all the amazing opportunities life has given me. I want to be like you. I want to be better for you."

"You are good for me." I say but Y/N shakes her head.

"I'll never be good enough. But that doesn't mean I can't spend the rest of my life trying to be. It's like you said... I'll never go home without trying my hardest." Y/N pulls me in for a kiss and wraps her arms at my waist. My hands rest on her chest. We break apart for air and Y/N takes the chance to push my hair behind my ear. She's flustered while speaking again. "Will you be my girlfriend?" My eyes widen at the question and for a moment I sense the fear returning in Y/N... but I knew my answer long before she even dreamt of asking it.


	37. Chapter 35

(Y/N's POV)

You never liked bucket hats. It would never go with any of your outfits and always seemed to look a bit odd on your head. The trend was something you hoped to just be a fad, but now you wish otherwise. This drastic change of heart has been caused by none other than the girl walking alongside you on the sidewalk. Bucket hats look good on Chaeyoung. Honestly, everything seems to look good on her.

Chaeyoung holds your hand while the other is busy with an ice cream cone you bought her from a _Ben & Jerry's_ store. You insisted on it; it's a must-have for any ice cream lover. From the corner of your eye, you watch as Chaeyoung licks the sides of the cone where melted ice creams drips. She sees you looking and giggles, your smile widens when you see the stains on and around her mouth. "Hold on a sec," you tell Chaeyoung and wipe her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh, thanks." Chaeyoung says, a sheepish grin on her face.

"No problem." You reply, then take her hand again and continue to walk.

It's a late-night date kind of situation here as the two of you walk the lesser known streets of Los Angeles, California. The past week and a half has been hectic and busy, especially within the past few days where the crew has stayed in L.A. Two nights worth of concerts took place previously. Today's schedule consisted of a morning radio-show interview, lunch break, and then shooting an interview/carpool-karaoke session for the popular American talkshow: _The Late Late Show With James Corden._ You're sure the Blinks will love that one. Even the girls of Blackpink were in bright moods as they finished work for the day, they babbled excitedly the whole way back about the hilarious and fun moments of the carpool-karaoke session.

Tonight's mini-date was able to happen because the schedule was clear. Tomorrow evening, Chaeyoung planned dinner with a friend of hers. Should you be jealous? Of course not; you trust Chaeyoung and part of that means to believe wholeheartedly in her ability to remain faithful. She hasn't given you a reason yet to question her loyalty so you won't create one either.

Chaeyoung finishes her ice cream cone and wipes her mouth, then pulls her face-mask back on. The sight makes your heart sink a little. You wish Chaeyoung wouldn't have to hide herself like this. It isn't fair that you can walk the streets freely while she has to remain on guard from being recognized at any moment. But you cannot afford to think like this, the secrecy of your relationship must be kept for who knows how long.

"I'm sorry." You say. Chaeyoung glances in your direction.

"What for?"

"You have to hide yourself because of me. And I can't even take you on a proper date, we're in the quieter streets but also the more dangerous ones." You turn your head to check the opposite direction for any possible dangers. Chaeyoung scoffs and gives a quick shake of her head.

"First of all,' she retorts. "I'm not hiding because of you. I always wear stuff like this when I wanna walk the streets. Second of all, there's no such thing as a _proper_ date. We can do whatever the hell we want to and it'll still be defined as a date. I'm happy because we're here together. If anything, I should be the one to apologize."

"What could you possibly have to apologize for?" You ask as the two of you reach the entrance of a park.

"You can't have a normal relationship because of me. We'll have to hide for many months to come... possibly years. Even now when we're together; it's rushed, limited, and always needs to be carefully planned beforehand. Maybe I should just cancel my plans tomorrow—"

"No. There's no need for that. You've been wanting to see her again for how long now? I'm not gonna be that kind of girlfriend.' Chaeyoung's smile reaches her eyes when you mention the G-word. 'And also, there's no such thing as a _normal_ relationship. We're controlling this thing together. This isn't the first time I've been in a secret relationship, Rose.' You pause to eye her. A slight breeze pushes Chaeyoung's bangs in her eyes and she moves them aside. "You can count on me."

Chaeyoung says something back, but you become distracted. The street lamp above allows for clear vision about ten feet from where you stand, but it's beyond that area which makes you extra careful. You could have sworn you heard a shuffle in the bushes, maybe it was the breeze, but one can never be too sure. "Babe?" Chaeyoung's voice finally gets through.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I saw something." You reply while she turns her head to check where your gaze was.

"What was it?" She stands on tiptoe to look.

"I'm not sure. It's dark but I thought I heard something in the bushes."

"Well, it was probably the wind. Come on now, you're kind of scaring me." She grips your hand and walks forward.

"Oh, should I escort you back then?" You ask.

" _Escort_? The date's barely started! I wanna go see that playground." Chaeyoung pulls you along to the said playground and jumps onto one of the platforms. She steps onto the higher platforms and smiles as she walks along the shaky bridge. You don't like higher places, but decide to follow her anyway by walking to the other side of the bridge and step onto the platforms to meet.

"Hey, be careful on that." You warn Chaeyoung.

"Yes, _mom_." She retaliates with a roll of the eyes.

You hate yourself for doing so, but can't help it when you glance over the side of the bridge, down to the ground that's made of a hopefully soft material. It wouldn't hurt if you fell from this height, right? Your breath becomes a bit laboured as the heights begin to increase. You step back, closing your eyes and shaking your head to rid the nerves.

_Just don't look down and everything will be okay._

When you open your eyes again, you see that Chaeyoung is curiously watching. She leans her elbow on the sidebar of the bridge. "You know, I understood how you felt when we were in the Tower in Chicago. Even those rides in the amusement park. But this..."

"Is pathetic, I know." You turn and step back down the platforms. With a small sigh, you sit at the edge of the lowest platform. Chaeyoung follows and sits next to you.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Her tone is apologetic.

"I know you didn't. It's okay." Your cheeks feel warm from the embarrassment. A couple moments pass before Chaeyoung takes your hand in hers.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asks.

"There isn't much to say. I've been scared of heights since childhood and it's just something I've never been able to overcome." Another slight breeze blows against the trees nearby.

"Usually something like this comes from a traumatic event." Chaeyoung's tone is quiet. You glance at her before looking down again at your shoes. How does it seem like she knows you better than you know yourself?

"It's... not exactly a normal thing to talk about on a date. At least not a happy thing."

"We aren't normal people." Chaeyoung exclaims. You gulp and feel the uneasiness in your chest.

_I can't let you in like that._

But Chaeyoung's still gripping your hand, she gives it a gentle squeeze; three to be exact. Somehow, the world feels a little bit safer.

"To tell you about it would mean I'd have to explain a lot of things." You say.

"I've got time."

Like an old car that's being started up, you begin to try explaining yourself to this kind stranger. The car is faulty and has a few failed attempts at first, but once the cells charge the battery and the gears begin turning, the engine roars to life with the words leaving your mouth.

**( Trigger warning: mentions of child abuse. Please take caution. Also, it's obvious that I do not know about Chaeyoung's childhood. I tried to make it as believable as possible but just remember that this is fan fiction. It could have been better or worse than what I wrote, the point is — I made it up.)  
**

Your father is a man that is very set in his ways. While he loves his wife and his children with all of his heart, he sometimes has a funny way of showing it. The signs first came around at a young age when he was in a heated argument with Mom. You can't remember what they were fighting for, but does that really matter? He smacked her across the face, so hard that she fell back on the floor. You were confused and very much angry. Hot tears streamed down your face as you ran over to Mom to help her back on her feet. Dad kept telling you to get out but you wouldn't listen. Having had enough of the stubbornness, he wrapped an arm around your flailing body and marched to the door of the basement. He opened it and let go, pushing you from behind so that you went half-falling and half-rolling down the stairs. The door was shut and the loud voices commenced their banter as you groaned on the floor.

This same punishment took place a couple times in your life for various reasons. It got more tedious as you grew older. Somewhere along the way you realized your fear of heights when you were at the swimming pool with some friends.

"They all challenged each other to see who could do the best jump from the highest diving board. For me, I could barely climb up the ladder without losing it completely... so I did the next best thing. Avoid it completely, and that's what I've been doing all along.' You explain, then sigh at the bomb you've just dropped. 'I told you this was too much. I'm sorry I shouldn't have—"

"Stop apologizing. You've got nothing to be sorry for when I was the one that wanted to hear it. I'm glad you told me." Chaeyoung replies with a shaky tone. She sniffles and you notice the red brim of her dark eyes. Was she crying? Chaeyoung wipes her nose with the sleeve of her coat (she pulled down her mask before), then speaks again. "Was your father like... abusive while you were growing up?"

"I wouldn't call it abuse. I... I don't know. I mean he's still my Dad and you know kids get disciplined by their parents." Your chest feels hollow. Chaeyoung shakes her head.

"I've been disciplined by my parents too, but it was never like what yours did."

"What was the worst for you?" You ask her.

"I was spanked a few times as a kid when I was especially bad. Other than that was being grounded or having certain things taken away, like T.V or play time." You study Chaeyoung curiously. That was the worst she's ever had? Memories flash through your mind as you try to come up with the worst punishment you've ever gone through, but decide against telling her. You've already been a buzzkill on the mood enough.

"I see." You reply. Another breeze wafts by that causes you to shiver. It seems that the story combined with the wind has blown all the warmth from within. Chaeyoung's coat, however, is placed on your shoulders. She makes you turn to face her and buttons the top. You chuckle at the gesture. "Hey, I'm okay."

"Well, I'm not." Chaeyoung replies. She wraps an arm around your lower back, then lays her head on your shoulder. The hollowness in your chest now feels like it's being filled. "I don't know what to say but I just need to say something."

"You don't need to. I'm not expecting it."

"I just... the thought of you getting hurt like that. It pains me so much. I'm so sorry." Her tone wavers again.

"It's okay. You didn't know and I honestly never wanted to bring it up.' You lift her chin to face you. 'But my Rose is here with me now. You're here and somehow I feel more lucky to be alive than ever before."

"There must be something I can do to make you feel better." Chaeyoung says. You want to believe that she's bluffing, but how could a person with such expressive eyes be that way?

They say the eyes never lie.

"You already are. Just exist here with me, that's all I'll ever ask for."

  
  


_The Bodyguard_ || _Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/i39fan8ow-o
> 
> •Carry You by Ruelle & Fleurie•


	38. *HIATUS UPDATE* (PLEASE READ) + ONESHOTS UPDATE

Hello everyone! I mentioned this before on my summary as well as my Wattpad profile but I just wanted to make sure everyone knew what's happening. (I'll probably delete this later)

I'm currently putting this book on hold because I want to focus all my attention on another that I'm super excited for. It's called _Fireflies In The Dark_ and is a Jisoo x Female Reader type of fan fiction. You'll see many other side characters as well including idols from other groups. If you're a lover of action-adventure, survival-horror, angst and romance in the middle of a zombie apocalypse then this fic is totally for you.

My motivation is quite high for the new book so you can expect 1-3 updates per week! Currently the first chapter is already out so please check it out if you'd like. Oh and don't worry, when I'm finished with _Fireflies In The Dark_ I will come back to _The Bodyguard_ and give you all the ending you deserve :)

** *Update: **

This might sound a bit conceited to say but if you've been missing my writing and don't want to read a zombie survival book... I have released two original oneshot stories recently. They're not short but not too long either. I hope you'll enjoy like I've had while writing them.

1) Keep This A Secret || Chaelisa

2) Little Nightmares || P.CY (Rosé x Reader)

Thank you and see you soon!  
Love, P 🖤


	39. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate this book hitting 20k reads on Wattpad (and over 5k on AO3!) I have decided to come out of hiatus for a minute and release another chapter. Thank you all so much 🖤
> 
> Also, The Show was phenomenal and well worth the money! What were some of your favourite stages?

These days the mood around is quieter than usual. Fatigue has hit the crew and the members, even high spirited Lisa who makes everyone laugh. Over a month of touring has finished with only a couple of weeks left to go. You're happy because this means that you and Chaeyoung will soon be free to spend more time together. At the same time, however, sad because she'll be flying back to South Korea and it'll be a while before you can see her again. That's probably going to hurt. The thought of not being able to see her everyday saddens you. However, just being with Chaeyoung is a privilege in itself, so you know you can't be picky with the situation.

Today, the tour is in Atlanta, Georgia. One of the biggest music capitals of America, known for its booming hip-hop and R&B scene. In addition to this, Atlanta is also famous for its other genres including indie-rock, gospel, neo-soul, punk, metal, and live music. In the early 20th century, Atlanta was the major centre for country, classical/opera, and blues music. Many well-known modern artists have originated from here such as Ludacris, John Mayer, Usher, 6LACK, Ciara, Donald Glover, TLC, B.o.B, Migos, Kanye West, 2 Chainz, Lil Nas X, and the list goes on. Even Eric Nam, a Korean singer/songwriter/host was born and raised in Atlanta before jump-starting his career in South Korea. So naturally, the tour will stay here for a couple of days in the music capital before moving on.

Expanding the image of a music group in a city like Atlanta is vital as there are many true lovers of music there. You think about this as you sit in the waiting room outside the booth of yet another radio interview. "You're listening to _Atlanta's Power 96.1_. Atlanta's #1 Hit Music Station!" The female host's voice projects through the speakers of Sam's phone since he pulled it up for everyone to listen. "I'm here with the record-breaking, world-famous, talented, beautiful, _totally badass_ , Kpop sensation — Blackpink! How y'all feelin' today ladies?" The girls' laughter can be heard in the background. When you glance up to watch through the window, you see them shifting in their chairs and adjusting their headsets. Chaeyoung's smile brightens when you catch her eye and you immediately return it. She then returns her gaze to the host as they begin a conversation.

Chaeyoung looks so pretty today. She wears a light gray wool sweater with the sleeves hiding most of her hands, and dark ripped jeans. Her long hair is pulled back into a cute high ponytail. Chaeyoung said she didn't put much effort into her appearance since the interview would be voice-only, but you would definitely say otherwise. If anything, she gets even more beautiful when she's not trying.

As the radio host talks about the tour with the girls, another awkward sensation arrives from the feeling of Sam's gaze. The air's been tense between you since Newark when you both fought and later on when he, oddly enough, pretended to be your boyfriend. Thus resulting in a drunk and very much jealous Alina pounding on your hotel door in the middle of the night while Chaeyoung was also present. It was a mess that you just narrowly escaped. You weren't keen on repeating such an ordeal — Alina's eyes staring daggers in the back of your head every time you went near Sam didn't help either, so naturally, your distance was kept. However, now it's been going on for longer than you'd like. You miss your best friend.

You glance up to meet Sam's eyes, but they flick away to avoid being caught. It doesn't matter since you already felt them. Thoughts circulate in your head of topics to talk about, but nothing comes to mind. Finally, you settle for the new watch on his wrist.

"That's a really nice watch, is it new?" You ask. Sam realizes you're talking to him and looks down at the watch on his left wrist.

"Oh-uh thanks. No, it's not." He replies. You nod your head in understanding to appear polite. You hate this — you hate this so much.

"Really? It's just that I've never seen you wear it before." You're trying anything to keep the conversation going. Sam rubs the nape of his neck. He is talking to you but isn't quite meeting your eyes.

"That's because I never wore it on tour 'till today."

"Oh."

And with that, the two of you go back to awkward silence. However, Tanya seems to have had enough of the whole thing.

"Okay, what the hell is up with you two?' She asks. Her raised tone makes you glance up again. 'Did you have a big fight? I can feel the tension all the way over here, it's like choking me."

"No we didn't—" you stop when you realize that Sam is speaking at the same time as you are. A burning feeling crosses your cheeks.

"Okay...' Tanya slowly says. 'There are only two possible explanations here as to why you're acting so weird around each other. One, you had a big fight and don't know how to get past it."

"We didn't fight—" Sam adds but Tanya brings up her pointer finger.

"I wasn't finished. The second possible explanation could be... that, well..." Your eyes narrow as you try to understand where Tanya is going with this.

"Well—what?" You ask. A hint of a smile is on Tanya's lips.

"I mean, there had to be a reason as to why you've been acting so differently lately Y/N." She eyes you knowingly. Except that's the problem, you have no idea what the heck she's talking about.

"Different? How am I any different?"

Tanya raises her hands and stares at you wide-eyed. "Hello? You look like you should be in a girl-crush music video — you're wearing a freaking skirt!" You glance down at your skirt and immediately smoothen the pleated fabric. This morning while choosing an outfit, you remembered how much Chaeyoung loves when you wear dresses and skirts — apparently, there's something attractive about a bodyguard dressed in something other than a black uniform, so you decided on wearing a short skirt with a pretty top to match. Your hair was tied half up and half down, and some makeup was applied to highlight your charms. Chaeyoung beamed like the sun when she saw you and shamelessly flirted all morning long.

"So? It's hot out today." You retaliate. Tanya scoffs and shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter. You hate wearing skirts and dresses. Lord forbid high heels too, but I'll give you a pass on those boots. In fact, I have never seen you wear this much makeup in a week before!"

"Tastes change.' You mutter while crossing your arms, feeling defensive. 'What's your point?"

"My point is that those kinds of changes don't just happen overnight, and they especially don't happen on their own. It comes from a big reason, and I believe that the said reason is sitting right next to you." Tanya replies with a grin, she points to Sam's general direction. You blink as blood rushes to your face. "Oh come on you two,' Tanya waves her hand in dismissal and chuckles. 'It had to have happened at some point—"

"Okay! Now, hold on a minute.' You bring up a hand for pause. 'What had to have happened? We've told you guys a million times. There's—"

"Nothing going on between you two.' Kevin finishes. He chuckles and leans his weight on his left armrest. 'We've heard that one many times before, haven't we?" Kevin turns to Tommy and Tanya on his left while asking. The latter chuckle and agree in unison. You stare at them, dumbfounded at the situation.

"Are you all seriously ganging up on us right now? Oh, Mohan... not you too?" You turn to your right and face him. High disbelief is in your tone. Mohan shakes his head at you and shifts in his seat uncomfortably, however, a sneaky smirk is on his face as he glances towards the older members. Kevin, Tommy, and Tanya all burst into laughter at Mohan's silent confession.

"I knew it!' Kevin calls. 'Look, it's about time that you two finally got over whatever little game you've been playing and finally grow up. This ain't high school anymore. If you like each other, just say it!"

"But we don't! We don't like each other in that way.' You attempt but your teammates continue to laugh. 'We're friends guys, come on!" By now, the burning feeling in your face feels like a fever. The embarrassment isn't helping at all. If only they knew who was the true cause of your changed behaviour. Only one person isn't against you here, but he is no help. You turn to your left where Sam sits, holding a hand to his mouth and chuckling. He immediately straightens up when he sees you, already knowing how scary you can be when you're angry. "And you!' You yell. 'Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Because the man wants to tell the truth. You two don't have to hide it anymore. We support your relationship!" Kevin answers. You've had enough of this.

"Okay, you know what?' You reply and stand up. The chair scratches the floor as it's pushed back. 'You're all being very rude. Whatever the hell you think is going on between me and Sam — you're wrong. We work together! Don't you know how inappropriate that is?"

_I'm such a hypocrite._

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom. I don't want to hear another word about this ever again!" And with that, you march out of the room and stomp your way down the hall to find a bathroom. You don't actually have to use it, but rather need a place to cool down. It takes about five minutes for you to actually find one, and by the time you do, all the built-up frustration dissipates and turns into sheer embarrassment. Thankfully nobody else is in the room. You pace back and forth in front of the stalls, lost in thought.

It seems that everyone and their mother believes you and Sam should become a couple. The thought only annoys you: where were they back when you were actually single? Why is it that whenever one finally gets in a relationship, everyone else suddenly gets the courage to try and ruin it?

You lean against a sink, cross your arms, and sigh. It's not like they have any idea of who you're actually with. They don't know about your relationship with Chaeyoung, and even if they did, they won't believe it until Chaeyoung comes forth herself. Come to think of it, nobody will believe you until she admits it too. And who knows how long that'll take? If the cards are played right, hopefully by around this time next year you'll be open about your relationship with the public, especially to your friends and family. Until then, however, you'll have to deal with the raised suspicion and occasional teasing.

So far, you haven't been dealing with it very well. You immediately became defensive when Tanya brought up the suggestion of you and Sam, which only made them more suspicious. Stomping out of the room like a little kid didn't help either. They're all probably still laughing their heads off. To make matters worse, you preached about how a relationship in a workplace is _inappropriate_ when your secretive actions obviously state otherwise.

An older lady opens the door to the bathroom and proceeds to enter a stall. You sigh and exit; you have to get back at some point. Chaeyoung might worry seeing that you've been gone for so long.

After entering the hallway again, another thought crosses your mind: why the hell didn't Sam say anything? He became quiet after mentions of a relationship.

_Because the man wants to tell the truth. You two don't have to hide it anymore. We support your relationship!_

Tell the truth? You know that you've been completely honest with Sam about how you feel, but has he been doing the same? Could there actually be any secret feelings on his behalf? Seriously, what is going on in his brain?

"Y/N..." a hand taps your shoulder from behind.

"Wahh!" You immediately grab the hand and turn.

"Ow — wait... it's me!" Sam yells in pain as you twist his arm behind his back. You drop the attack after realizing who it is.

"Oh shit. Sorry, habit of mine." You explain. Another blush crosses your cheeks, he was the last thing you were just thinking about.

Sam rubs his upper arm and frowns from the pain. "Man,' he chuckles. 'Sometimes I forget how tough you are."

"Yeah, well, you don't just sneak up on me like that. Not unless you want to get knocked out."

Sam laughs even more and nods his head. His hair isn't combed over today but rather falls in waves over his forehead, giving him a boyish look. The black t-shirt he wears looks tighter than usual on his muscular figure. You can't help but look at him in that way, to secretly analyze his behaviour and wonder where his true intentions lie. The taller guy sighs and straightens up. "Look,' he slowly says. 'I know things have been weird with us lately. But I just wanted to say that I'm sorry... for everything really."

"For everything?"

"Yeah, everything. The boyfriend thing in front of Alina wasn't cool. I get it, you got weirded out and I'm sure that's why you've been keeping your distance. Today was worse because I didn't defend you in front of the others, and they got even more suspicious. I should have said something... but if it makes you feel any better, I talked to them right after you left. I told them there really was nothing going on and that they should leave you alone."

You smile as Sam speaks and feel your heart swell in size. Nothing ever had to be complicated with him, you were the one jumping around to conclusions.

"The boyfriend thing was a little weird,' you admit. 'But I wasn't weirded out that much. I was keeping my distance because of Alina. She took you very seriously and actually came up to my room later on that night."

"Shit, really?" Sam asks as his eyes widen.

"Yeah."

"Oh man, what happened? Are you okay?" Sam places a hand on your shoulder, his eyes anchored on yours.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But Sam, she was drunk. She pounded on my door with a fist until I finally opened it and then demanded to be let in."

"And you let her?"

"I did. She came in and kept asking me questions about you. I didn't know what to say — I wanted her off my back but there was no way she was leaving without an answer. She... fuck..." Sam tightens his grip on your shoulder.

"Did she try something?" His voice is firm as he asks. You sigh before answering.

"Yeah, she tried to kiss me like you said. But it was more like an attack. She pushed me against the wall and everything. You'd think I would be stronger in a situation like that." You cross your arms and frown.

"No,' Sam says. 'Don't put that kind of crap on yourself. I'm sure you did the best you could. What happened next?"

You stare at the space between your feet and his, wondering whether to include the part about Chaeyoung or not. A heavyweight burdens your chest. Sam's been nothing but honest with you and here you are doing the opposite, but how exactly do you just drop a bomb like this on him? You can't say a word yet even if you wanted to. No, not until the tour is over.

"I pushed her off and slapped her. Hard. It took a lot of talking and some tears... but she eventually left, and this time, for good. I never truly answered her question so she probably still thinks that you and I are together. That's why I kept my distance. It was out of respect."

Sam nods and lets his hand fall. "Yeah, that girl hasn't been looking good lately. Now I get why... hey, I'm really sorry. If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened." You smile at his words and place a hand on his back, leading him back to the radio room.

"To be honest with you,' you reply as the two of you walk the hall. 'I'm kind of grateful for it."

Sam studies your gaze. "Really?" He asks. You hum in reply.

"Mmhmm. Was it emotionally exhausting? Definitely, but I'm finally free from my ex. It feels like I can breathe again — like I can truly be happy."

"Wow, I'm so glad to hear that.' A grin crosses Sam's mouth. 'I wish you would have told me though. You've had to deal with this shit for a while now and here I am being a total jerk today." You shake your head and stop walking.

"I was the one being a jerk lately. I shouldn't have been ignoring you." You say.

"Guess we're both idiots then that need to learn how to communicate." He replies, earning a laugh from you. Sam's smile widens as he watches you. There's a hint of wistfulness in his eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry." He apologizes yet again. You grin and raise your arms.

"Give me a hug and we'll be okay."

If there was one word you could attribute to your relationship with Sam, it would have to be: stable. His friendship has always been something you could rely on, something you've always been grateful for. His wrapped arms are protective and the feeling of his chest is warm. He makes you feel safe in a way that others cannot. Chaeyoung may be your girlfriend, but that doesn't mean you'll disregard your long and special friendship with Sam. It would be stupid of you to treat him any lesser than he deserves.

Your cheek rests against his chest. "I've missed you." You quietly say. Sam isn't usually one for a heart to heart chat, but this time, he allows the feeling.

"I've missed you too," Sam confesses.

Something doesn't feel right. You hear a shuffling nearby that pauses in their tracks. "Oh..." her voice is heard. Letting go of Sam, you turn your head and Chaeyoung comes into view. She had turned a corner of the hallway and stopped walking when she saw the two of you. For some reason, you feel the need to step back from Sam as Chaeyoung glances between your distance.

"Miss Park,' Sam breaks the silence. 'What're you doing out here alone? Someone should have escorted you." Chaeyoung blinks and then gives her head a quick shake before replying.

"We're on a break so I-uh... came out here to use the bathroom. They told me that two of my guards were already out here so I figured I'd be okay finding at least one of you.' She glances at you standing behind Sam and a feeling drops from your chest to the pit of your stomach. 'But it seems that I've been lucky enough to find the both of you together."

This looks suspicious as hell. How could it not? Internally, you're groaning at the future argument you know you'll have.

"Sam,' you finally speak up. 'It's alright. I'll escort Miss Park to the bathroom. You can go back to the radio room." Sam glances between you and Chaeyoung. Hopefully, he isn't noticing the obvious tension in the air.

"Oh okay, I'll just be on my way then. See you there." Sam gives Chaeyoung a nod and proceeds down the hall before turning the corner. As soon as he's out of view, Chaeyoung watches you while crossing her arms. You stand there for an awkward moment, not sure how to handle the situation.

"Babe—" you start but Chaeyoung interrupts as she moves forward.

"Not here. Let's go."

Your girlfriend doesn't even give you a chance to reply as she walks past. You sigh and turn, following her down the hall, and mentally prepare yourself for what's to come.

_The Bodyguard || Blackpink_ by @in_pariswithlove  
All Rights Reserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/yw04QD1LaB0
> 
> Copy & paste this link for a song. I had to do it LMAO


End file.
